The First Love
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Zuri, a rogue lion who is facing turmoil as he stumbles across pride rock, and a few woman. Mufasa, Sarabi, Taka, and Sarafina are all growing up and facing the world they live in. Watch as the pride, relationships, secrets, and characters develop!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This story will be an introduction to a few characters that will soon appear in The Second Love, the other TLK fan fiction I'm writing.

The three (yes, three) main characters are not true TLK characters, but instead they're all original to me, one being original to the general fan fiction universe though. Anyway, because they're original I needed an introductory story, so here it is!

I'll post a new chapter ever third day, and because I love you all I'm posting the first TWO chapters today!  
Don't forget to also read my other story, The Second Love, new chapter every Friday!  
Lastly, don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Regis Rogers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: REWARDING PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Taka remained still. In all his life, in his miserable and short life, he never expected someone to stand up in his defense. For someone to stand in front of him, to claim responsibility to spare him. Jua had done just that, the unassuming female had taken the tongue lashing, the disgrace, the shame, and would soon take the punishment from King Ahadi.

Adult lioness' and cubs of various sizes alike were shocked that she would do such a thing. She had done it in their eyes, even though she didn't. Some were crying.  
_Why would that cute little girl commit such treason? What had possessed her to act that way? _  
A valid question in the eyes of the ignorant pride. But Taka knew he had done the deed. So his question was this:  
_Why is she covering for me? Why is she defending me?_

Taka's face was concerned, confused, relieved, and somewhat angry at Jua for putting herself in harms way by admitting to something she didn't do.  
Taka didn't know what to do with his paws, he shuffled and stirred, standing, not looking at his father, his mother, his _brother_.

Mufasa, he had been the key in this moment.  
Taka's plan had gone smoothly. He had successfully preformed an act of muscular cunning and fended off a 'hyena attack' on the heir to the throne. But there was a flaw, Taka and Jua were spotted talking to the hyenas a few days afterward, and Taka was done for. He'd be ruined! Everyone would hate him even more, he'd be banished maybe.  
But Jua said it was her idea, that she did it, that Taka knew nothing and still knows nothing.

She stood erect, facing the king who was pacing left and right, unsure what to do with her. He had two options, and he didn't like either. But what must be done must be done.

Jua was fuming with rage and shame, she had yelled at the king- addressing the fact that his second born son is completely neglected, and was in need of a popularity boaster, so she had given him one.

"What am I to do? This crime is punishable by death, or banishment."

King Ahadi spoke to no one but himself, listening to the words as they poured from his mouth, analyzing them. Feeling them up to see if they sounded the same out loud as in his thoughts.

"You should treat Taka better, if you learn anything from this, treat him better."  
Said Jua softly, feeling that either way she was done for, so she mine as well speak her mind before her mind is silenced for good.

"Quiet! I am king, and I will not be spoken to in that tone! Have you no respect?"

Jua opened her mouth to reply, but was immediately interrupted by the king, who must have expected her to try and respond.

"Rhetorical!" Yelled the king while slamming his paw down in frustration.

He breathed heavily out his nose, closing his eyes in attempt to compose himself. King Ahadi picked his head up high, breathing in deeply and exhaling before speaking. Issuing judgement on the teenage girl.

She'd be an easy target If banished, Jua was only a year or two away from finding a mate and having cubs, and to a dirty rogue, this prospect may be too tantalizing to resist.  
She shivered at the thought of being alone and unprotected.

"You are banished, and you will not return to the pride lands or you will be executed."

She starred down at the ground, saddened and frightened about what lie beyond the safety of this pride.

"Fine."  
She said, feeling mad at the king for not wanting to protect her. She was a daughter of the pride, she lived there too! You can't just kick her out! But he did.

Jua turned around on her back paws, walking slowly out of the den.

"Goodbye Taka, tell our friends I'll be safe."  
She was unsure the honesty in that statement, but someone had to say something positive, and it wouldn't be Taka.

He was in enough trouble, his _existence_ got him in trouble.

"You should tread carefully boy, I know something's going on here, and it ends now."  
Said Ahadi threateningly to his son.  
Taka didn't look up, why should he?

This infuriated Ahadi, and he raised his paw, whipping his son across the face and knocking him down several feet away.

"Look at me when I speak!"

Taka looked up, tears of defeat welling in his eyes, but never spilling. His head fell back to the ground, his small and skinny body curling into a ball and staying like that.

Ura wanted to intervene, to help her second son, but that was impossible.  
Mufasa did nothing.  
The pride did nothing.

Jua heard the yelling, she'd go back. _No!_ Going back meant death.

"What am I going to do now."  
She was sad, Jua bit her lip and looked back at pride rock, seeing it small and grotesque figure in the distance. It was full of disfunction and hate.  
She wanted nothing to do with it.

_What's going to happen to me? What If someone finds me before I can get somewhere safe?_

The tall grasses were becoming nearer as she travelled NorthWest, toward the outlands.

There was no one there, no one would _ever_ go there, so she could be alone. A safe place until she figured out a plan.

"I can't go to the hyenas, they're really creepy and a little to stupid."  
Said Jua with a slight laugh.  
She'd sleep alone, she'd go with out dinner, she'd go without warmth, she'd go without love.  
_Tonight, and nights to follow, will be awful hard._

She didn't regret taking the fall for Taka's crime. _It wasn't a crime!_ No one got hurt, or killed, it was just to make people respect him, or at least have the good sense to _tolerate_ him.

Ahadi wasn't and isn't a nice person to Taka, Mufasa doesn't care or so to good to notice, and Ura is powerless, smiling at him and telling him to have fun only goes so far.

The grasses brushed against her body, like fingers pulling her back and trying- desperately trying- to keep her in the pride lands.

That territory was ending though, and the outlands were beginning.  
The tall grasses became less tall, the dirt became loose, trees were dry and lifeless, then the grass died out all together. This was the outlands, _it must be!_ Nothing dare live hear, not even plant life.

The small section of dirty ground in front of Jua dropped, down into a bowl like area.

Her paws slid on the looses dirt and gravel, her body like a rocket, quickly, speed increased. Just as Jua reached the bottom, she leapt up and out, away from the sloped side and toward the flat edge of the bowl.  
"Umph!"  
She released a noise as she hopped down, finally standing in the outlands.

There was nothing alive in this bowl, the dirt was loose as it always was, and there was no one around as far as Jua knew.

"This place is disgusting."  
Said Jua, her eyes slowly tracing over the nothingness of the ground, her mouth slightly open.  
"And really scary. Is anyone there?"  
A tumble weed was rolling around in the distance, as if it were having difficulty deciding to stay or leave.

_Someone's here. I can feel it!_  
Jua felt uncomfortable, she needed to get into a position that was less vulnerable.  
Her paws flex on the ground ever so lightly, not wanting to disturb anything.

Her fur was a light cream, neatly kept and soft. Jua's chest was darker, a few shaded heavier then sand. The tuft of fur on the end of her tail was brown, and was waving nervously back and forth, unsure what was about to happen.  
She had a tuft of fur on her head, addition creamy lengths that stuck out to the left.  
Her chest had more fur then usual too, in some cases the dark sandy fur reached out in a cow lick, not in attractive- but different.

It was not a good thing to be a pretty girl her age, alone. Anyone could find her! And _anyone_ could do _anything_.  
Jua swallowed hard, tears forming in her eyes, then falling. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kings above this isn't fair!" Screamed Jua through broken language, sorrow and tears choking her, she was being very loud.

A rustling was heard not far from her, not from the pride lands, but _in_ the outlands.  
She looked, tears still dripping from her face and muzzle.  
She saw nothing.

But then, she heard something, she _saw_ something, her muscles tightened and her physique flexed taught with worry.  
It was a lion.  
It was a rogue lion.  
It's was a _dirty_ rogue. He mustn't have cleaned himself in a while.  
It was a male. A dirty male rogue lion.  
_Dammit!_

He stepped forward, eyes looking at his paws, deciding where he should place them. His eyes redirected upward to Jua, his head following not far after. He was growling. _Dammit!_ This lion could kill her, or rape her. Probably both.

She had no time to speak, to ask a question. He pounced, traveling low to the ground at a very fast speed. His growl was heavy like bone, and his eyes were deep and focused.  
_What color were they?_ No time! She had to get away. _But where? _Good question, there was no where to go. _The pride lands? They'd kill her! _  
She was stuck between death and _maybe_ death- possibly worse.

Her body flung in the opposite direction, her paws skidding as she ran away, she escaped for only a few seconds, for only a few feet, before he grabbed her hindquarters and pulled her to the ground.  
This lion, he had his jaw wrapped around the scruff of her neck, his back legs startling her rear. She was belly down, her eyes clamped closed tightly, or maybe they were open?  
Jua whimpered desperately, he had her, like prey between his sharp teeth. What could this male want? She knew. All males wanted _it_, and she had _it_, and he would take _it_.  
The thoughts and images made her cry.  
Hot salty tears dripping down her face, only held back by her inner pride, telling her to be strong. To get through it and survive.  
Her chest rose and fell quickly, her heart beat rapidly, she was still crying. Pride be damned. Her claws dug into the ground, keeping her from being dragged anywhere else.

He was dirty, she _knew_ he'd be dirty. She knew someone would come and take her in more ways then one.

His eyes were red and fiery, a deep and hot shade of auburn. His mane was a pretty tan, with a dark brown mane. He looked so... _Dirty_. Everything about him was dirty. His way of looking at her, the way he was straddling her, his existence. It wasn't _right_.

From the corner of her wet green eyes, Jua saw his front paw, big and dark brown digits with... no claws. His claws weren't extended. _That's not normal... He should have his claws out..._

"Stop squirming! What's the matter?"  
He spoke, for the first time. He asked her what was the matter, he was on top of her! That's what was 'the matter.'

"Get off of me! Let me go!"  
Said Jua, her eyes still crying. Pride, that inner feeling was slipping, she was loosing herself even more then she already had.

"If I let you go, you'll run."

How do you argue that response? Of coarse she would run!

"Don't hurt me, please please don't hurt me."  
Said Jua, her breath sharp and hot, she was scared.  
The tears continued to fall.

He didn't look sympathetic.

"Stop crying, please stop crying, I'm not going to hurt you."

'Im not going to hurt you' is what a murderer would say! But maybe he was being honest. Jua always believed in the better side of people, she believed in Taka's better side.

Jua nodded her head, her tears slowing until there were no more. She would stop crying.

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you in a pride?"  
He said, still hard, but he was softening, his straddle lessened, he was no longer biting her nap. He must have been looking down at her, but from his position they couldn't make eye contact. She didn't want to make eye contact with him anyway.

"No."  
Said Jua, the word opening her up to be sodomized and left to die, or worse, left to die pregnant with _something_ she didn't want.

"I could use some female company, my den isn't far from here."

"You're going to hurt me."  
Said Jua, still unsure his intentions.

"You have nowhere else to go."

He was right, she didn't have anywhere to go. But going with _him_ didn't sound like a good idea.  
He was looking around, she could hear his dark brown mane swish as his head turned from left to right.

"I don't want to go with _you_."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you say no."  
His voice was soft, almost worried. Why would he be worried?

He reached down again. Jua coiled back as his mouth enclosed around her neck once more, grabbing her nap firmly, and pulling her out from under him. She wasn't resisting anymore.

He bent down, sitting on his belly next to her, looking over toward her face and neck.

She had a pretty face, a nicely sculpted and narrow muzzle, sharp and tall framework surrounding her eyes,_ green eyes? Yes._ Her ears were tall and perky, standing up attractively. Her neck, i_t must be so soft!_ He hadn't been with anyone, had any friends, for... ever.  
She'd make for good company.

Jua turned her head, looking at his muzzle. His nose breathing in fresh air, her scent.

His muzzle was rather nicely shaped, like stone jutting out from his mountainous and pretty face. But he was dirty.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

"I can walk."  
She said, not wanting to actually walk, but preferring to defy his wishes over submission.

"I know you can, but my carrying you is better."

"Why?"

"You can't run away if I'm carrying you."

"I could run right now."

"But you aren't, because with me, there's somewhere to sleep, food, water, and someone to protect you. Let me carry you."

"I don't need protection."

"Maybe not, but if someone _worse_ then me comes along, you'll be wishing you had it anyway."

He was right, with him, there was everything she needed to survive, but without him, she had nothing, at least until the next male came along and _actually_ took a piece from her nothing.

She straddled his body, feeling in control, less insecure now that she was on top. She could kill him and run, but something told her not to.

If she went with him, he could kill and rape her- but if she stayed, someone else could kill and rape her. _Bad odds._

He stood up, her paws gradually floating off the ground. Jua readjusted, her body now comfortably resting on his back. He was large for his age. _How old was he? _She'd make sure to ask. _What was his name?_ Soon.

"Comfortable?"  
He said, turning his head to face her better. He wasn't sarcastic, but he wasn't very caring either.

"You're filthy."  
She insulted him, honestly at least- he was _filthy_.

"I'll handle that later."

He walked on, paws leaving light markings in the ground with each step. He was headed away from pride rock, and out beyond the outlands.

He was feeling like that wasn't enough, it was vague, it could scare her that he would 'handle' something without directly addressing what that something was.

"I'm sorry I'm so dirty, there's no one to impress when you're alone."

"You're not sorry you pinned me to the ground and made me cry?"

Yelled Jua, angry at the incompetence of her kidnapper. Maybe not incompetence, more like overall just disappointment, she expected something different. Someone with more...

"I am, but you're feeling better now, I'll make up for it."

She didn't respond. _How would he make up for it?_ An assault of the sexual nature was not off the table, so his 'make it better' could make it a lot worse.

The silence hurt his feelings, she wasn't being very nice. _He hadn't been nice to her._ No, he hadn't- pinning her and making her cry wasn't very nice. _He could fix this. _  
She'd be good company.  
He _knew_ she'd be good company.

"You know, my den is very nice, it's cleaner then I am anyway. I think you'll like it, the floor is smooth and dry, the roof is sturdy, easily defendable, and it's warm- you'll like that."

"How do you know what I like?" Said Jua in an angry hiss.

"Am I warm?"

"What?"  
A strange question asked by a strange male. _Was he warm? _She was still on his back as he walked, he did feel warm.

"You're pretty warm. What's this about?"

"Then you'll like my den."

"Why? What are you trying to say?"

Jua lifted her head from his shoulder blade, looking at his ear because his eyes were to far away. She sat with her eyebrow raised, concerned at his line of thought. Where it might lead...

"I'm warm, and you've been purring this whole time, so you'll like my den, which is also warm."

Jua's eyes opened fairly wide, shocked and mad, at him, at her, at the world. _Had she been purring? _Yes. She liked feeling his warmth, even if his fur was dusty and he was strange.

"I'm not purring because of _you_."  
Said Jua in a poisonous tone, but she knew she had been, she was lying.

He smiled and nodded his head, sarcastically excepting her conclusion.

"We're almost there."

The tall grasses that now surrounded them rubbed Jua's limp and hanging legs as he strut onward. His body had relaxed some, he must have felt safe in this area. He didn't feel safe in the outlands, and no one blamed him.

Unlike before, the tall grasses willed her legs onward, telling her to go with him, like a guardian angel.

He strut up a slight incline, walking through a small hole, and entering a den. The walls expanded outward as he continued, forming a large room capable of supporting at most fifteen lions and lioness'.

"It's a little big."

"Room to grow." Said the man, placing Jua down on the floor.

"I'd like to go get you some dinner, are you going to run and make me chase you?"

"Maybe."

"Were you expecting something different?"

_Yes._  
"What do you mean?" Jua said sarcastically.

"Did you expect me to kill you?"

_Yes._  
"No."

"Did you think I'd hurt you?"

_Yes._  
"I said that already." Said Jua in frustration.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, but if you expected to be violated and murdered I suppose I could do that."

He stood there, looking down at her as she lie on the ground. She was afraid of something, and he knew exactly what.

"I won't leave." Said Jua with equal frustration

"Do you promise?"

"Fine."

"Say it please."

"I promise."

"You promise... what exactly?"

"Just go!"

"I'll be back soon, don't leave me, please."

He sounded so sad and vulnerable. Not demanding she stay as he had before, but almost begging her not to leave him alone.

He turned on his paws, walking out of the den, stopping at the door to speak.

"You can look around the area, just stay close."

She rolled her eyes, he was ridiculous._ Just mount me and kill me already. I've had enough of this. _  
Jua almost wished he'd just rape and kill her already.  
Where had she ever gotten the idea of rape?  
Her body and age. Right.

"What a girl." Whispered the lion as he went out, away from his den and off to find her some food.

Jua explored some, looking around the inside and outside of the den. It was pretty nice- no pride rock, but for a single male? Perfect. Perfect even for a family or two.

He returned within the hour, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. A small zebra on his back, carried just the way he had carried her, but this time, the animal was dead.

He placed it on the ground, not far from where Jua was lying down in a pout. She stood at the den's mouth soon thereafter, looking down upon the male and his catch. It was small, but there were only two mouths to feed.

She trotted downward, sitting on the short grass and beginning to eat.  
He did the same, waiting for her to eat first, she nibbled and chewed, but he waited for her to have eaten some before he made his move toward the food.

"What do you plan to do with me?"  
Said Jua, her mouth momentarily void of food.

"I'd like to get to know you some. Maybe you'll like it here."

"You can't just use me like a toy."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Jua."

"Jua, you're excellent looking, but I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

She blushed, speaking again:

"Excellent looking Isn't a normal way to talk to a woman."

"You're pretty? What more do you want?"

"That's fine. What's your name?"

"My name's Uzuri, but everyone calls me Zuri."

Jua giggled, rolling onto her back and releasing hysterical bursts of laughter into the air.  
Zuri just frowned.

"That's a girls name!" Yelped Jua, still laughing at him.

"It's not a girls name." Said Zuri under his breath, mad because his name _was_ a girls name, and no one hesitated to point it out. Ever.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, that's just hilarious."

"You claim to be a prisoner, yet you seem to be having a lot of fun."

"I am a prisoner Zuri." Said Jua, now more serious, biting into her food again. Still giggling on occasion.

"The only thing that makes you a prisoner is that you can't leave, because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"It gets lonely, that den, no one but me in it. Like I said, female company would be nice."

"Why female? I'm not going to..."

"I never said you have to **do** anything but stay here, if only for a while."

"You're not a normal lion are you?"

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you."

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite color?" Asked Zuri as if his question were perfectly normal.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, mine is auburn, like my eyes, it's a sort of orange-brown."

"I suppose I like orange too." said Jua, she had never really thought of what her favorite color was, no one had asked her before.

"What do you like to eat, your favorite."

"My absolute favorite is antelope, but I'm not that specific."

"I like antelope too, do you like the ribs or the hindquarters?"

"Definitely hindquarters."

"Me too." Said Zuri, happy they had things in common.

"Do you like to play?"

"Do you?" Said Jua, giggling at the thought of Zuri bouncing around like a cub.

"I use to, I really like cubs though, I don't spend much time around them, but when I do I always enjoy it."

"How cute, my kidnapper likes cubs."

"And you? Do you play with cubs when you can?"

"I never really played with any cubs."

"Why not? You're missing out!"

"They scare me a little, to think I could have one of those... it's just weird. I want to be free and live, cubs don't seem like me."

"Maybe those cubs don't seem like you because they're not yours."

"You're sweet Zuri, and a little creepy."

"Also, cubs are the ultimate freedom. You can over react emotionally and act like a little kid, and no one would dare question you."

"You're a little _to_ sweet Zuri."

"I like cubs, hate me for it."

"I've got a question for you now, do you have any friends out here? Lionesses?"

"None, you are the one and only. No lioness would last alone out here for a minute."

"I made it about two." Said Jua smiling. At least she felt comfortable.

"This zebra is good, but I'll make sure to catch antelope as much as I can from now on."

"Thank you for at least making me feel comfortable."

"I'd hope to get the same treatment if I needed help."

"I feel bad."

"Why?" Asked Zuri, unsure what could set her off kilter.

"If I was you, I'm not sure I would have helped me."

"Nonsense, you don't know what it's like to... if you felt it in your heart like I did, you'd do the right thing."  
Said Zuri with certainty.

"You're not going to try and sleep with me tonight right?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't, just because we both like antelope and the color orange..."

"Auburn, I like auburn."

"Whatever, just to lay some ground rules: I'm a guest, not a play thing, and if you treat me like a play thing I'll beat you silly."

"Teenagers now a days."

"And don't condescend me!"

"I won't, and I'm..."

"Shut up and eat you creep." Said Jua with some acceptance in her voice, not toward Zuri, but of what she said about him.

They finished eating in silence, his auburn eyes would pear up occasionally to see her pretty tan face eating up the zebra.  
They were the same age, she had asked, and they were about the same age.

The two lions walked into his den for the night, settling down at opposite ends.

"You're very pretty." Said Zuri as he laid down. Crossing his paws and looking at her body, innocently looking, but she didn't agree.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you want to touch me."

"I don't want to touch you, I want to get to know you."

"Stay away from me."  
Said Jua, her voice shaking as she stared back at him. Zuri sat in a non-threatening position, unarmed and not prepared to do anything. He wasn't who she thought he was, he wouldn't touch her, even if his mind veered off toward that fantasy.

"Is it to much to ask to want a friend?"

"You want to be more then friends."

"I want to be happy, but I'm not going to hurt you to make that so."

"Clean yourself off already."  
Said Jua, trying to change the subject and avoid whatever it is that would make Zuri _happy_.

"By the morning, I'll be spotless."

"For your sake, I'd hope so."

"Why for my sake?"

"Because you're not going to get any 'pretty' girls if you look like that."

"Good night pretty girl."

"You don't have a chance with me."

"Wait until I'm nice and clean, then tell me that."  
Jua huffed in disbelief.  
"Just prey I don't run off."

She laid down, her back facing him as she closed her eyes, huffed a long sigh of disappointment, and fell asleep cautiously.

* * *

So what did you think?

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Is Jua safe with Zuri, or will he hurt her like she suspects?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Now go on and read chapter two, it will surprise you.  
Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, as promised, chapter two of my new story on the same day as release!  
I hope you answered my chapter one question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted ever Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A SERIOUS MISTAKE**

* * *

Zuri had spent all night cleaning himself, he _was_ dirty. He truly never noticed, the dust in his tan fur, the density of his dark brown mane, the fact that now he felt so free and full of life.  
He was lighter, and he had a woman to attend to. What could be better?

*Zuri truly didn't realize the difficulty of attending to a teenage woman, especially one who didn't like him*

Life was nicer now that Jua was with him, even if she didn't want to be. No one could ever know what it's like to be alone for as long as he was, not talking to anyone but himself, feeding only his mouth, life didn't feel full without someone to share it with, and now he was a little bit more complete.

His hunting was successful that morning, he landed a large antelope, enough to feed Jua and himself without fuss over the last bits.

As he was returning with the food, Jua was awakening. She looked around groggily, remember that this wasn't a dream. She had been banished, she had been taken away by a lion with a girls name, and she was warm. Those things were certain.  
_Where is he? _  
She was told not to run off, but here she was, looking for him!  
Jua peered around, realizing fully now that he wasn't in the den at all.

"Zuri!" Yelled Jua, trying to see if he was there or not.

"Coming!" She heard him yell in reply, a voice that could only be his.

The sound of his paws trotting on the ground increased steadily as he came nearer and nearer the den's entrance.

He stood, the sun forming a halo around his body, only a black shadow appearing before her. Jua squinted her eyes, unable to make out his face or mane,  
He stepped closer to her, standing now beside her figure, looking down at her face happily.

"Need something?"

Her mouth hung open some, Jua's eyes traced up his leg and to his torso, attractive and young muscular lines drawing his body into existence. _He was so clean!_ His fur was pretty, she wanted to touch him and see if he was real.

"You look amazing Zuri."  
That's all she could say, Jua never thought he was this attractive. All that dust pulled his physical good looks away and disguised them.

"I do? I only cleaned up a little."

"You're... Wow."  
She couldn't say he was sexy or something like that, but he was.

"I went out to go get you some breakfast."

Jua remained silent, her eyes still busy enjoying the playground of his body.  
_It's an antelope, you like that right?_ Jua still wasn't listening, how could this king amongst lions just stumble up on her _Jua are you listening? Jua? _He seemed so perfect despite the obvious...

"What?"

"I brought you antelope, do you still like antelope?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine Zuri, I like antelope."

He smiled sweetly, moving his nose in and rubbing it against her neck. It was a sort of cooling warmth and damp dryness, feeling soft and nice against her neck. She shuddered at his advance.

"Get up and I'll see you outside." He said while face deep in her petite neck.

He took several steps back, still smiling, about to depart from her when he saw her face, she looked so shocked. Not happy.

"I'm sorry Jua, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean it like I..."

"It was fine Zuri. I'll be out in a minute."

She cut him off, reaffirming him that he hadn't messed anything up.  
He nodded, smiling meekly as he walked outside to where the food must be.

Jua stood up, stretching out her legs and claws with soft roaring yawns. Slowly she walked out of the den and down to the food.

They sat together, and ate. Jua had another question:

"Why are you waiting? eat, you caught it."

"I know, but you should eat first, you're more important then I am."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying that you're a lioness and lioness' are more valuable then lions, so you eat first."

"Oh."

No one ever told Jua she was more important then a male, the contrary, at pride rock males were by far more important then females. All be it there were only three males in the pride, and one of them mine as well not be counted.

"You seem surprised."

"No ones ever said something like that to me."

"I try and say nice things, nice things make people happy."

"I suppose next you're going to tell me that after you mate with a lioness, you'd stay with her and help raise the cub, rather then run off like all the other rogues."

"Of coarse I'd stay."

"What?"

"Why would I go? That doesn't make any sense."

"No males ever stay! And you would?"  
Jua was shocked. She always pictured that when she met someone, she'd get pregnant and he'd leave her with the cub. But to get someone who would stay? She didn't know anyone thought like that, especially this attractive piece of filth.

"I'd stay, I don't just throw myself around, you don't like to be used and neither do I."

She smiled at him, not only was he handsome, but he had the values of a king. And a damn good king, at the least he was an excellent example of what all males should be like. Apart from the kidnapping.

They finished eating, and Jua was thirsty.  
Zuri could see it in eyes, and the way she spoke.

"I need to get you water."

"You know where to get some?"

"Not far from here, I can carry you again if you want."

"I'm fine." Said Jua, blushing at his tone of voice.

The the two walked side by side to the water, Jua didn't know where it was, but he did; after a short stroll they arrived at a calm and large area of water. In the distance was a fast moving stream that feed the pool she and Zuri drank from, the water was crystal clear and very clean, it's coolness refreshed both of them tremendously.

"This place is great Zuri."  
Said Jua as they began to walk back to his den.

"It's a good place to get water, nice and quiet too."

They had been walking for a few in minutes, returning home.  
His den was in view now, it's small entrance making a statement in the background, the two lions on the foreground, standing still, looking at each other.

His scorching auburn eyes looked deeply into her green pools of calmness and trust, neither of them knew what to say.

Jua stepped forward, unsure if what she was doing was right, but he deserved something. Her muzzle planted softly on the side of his, a slow and caring lick issued to his pretty stone face.

"Thank you, for everything. If you didn't find me, so much could have happened."

She stepped forward again, moving her head into his neck, her ear tickling his chin. Her eyes closed as a rug of soft brown fur collected around her and made her feel safe. He had never kidnapped her. He would never kill or rape her. She was a fool for thinking that.  
Zuri was by far, the best man Jua had ever met.

"Thank you for staying, I don't think I could bare the loneliness one more minute."

"You won't have to be lonely anymore Zuri."

"Thank you, I needed this more then you needed my help."

They nuzzled for a moment more, stepping back from each other and looking back into each others eyes to make sure everything was alright.

"Tell me about your life, you snatched me away and I don't know anything about you."

Said Jua, questioning Zuri. They were sitting inside the den. Side by side. Not touching, just side by side. They had been talking for at least an hour when Zuri said this:

"My family was split up by some really nasty lions, I don't know where my brother went, but my parents died; this was... only a year or two ago."

Zuri said, trying to remember the exact time frame. He didn't sound sad or distraught, but he wasn't happy.

"Where did this happen?"

"Back at our old den, we were rogues just like I am now, and someone decided to take advantage of that vulnerability."

"What was your brother like?"  
Said Jua, deeply sorry for Zuri's losses.

"He's a lot like I am, but he's grey. Not a lot of lions are grey, so it probably wouldn't be hard to find him if I looked, but Africa is so big... I have no idea where he is."

"That's awful."

"Things like this happen, I've moved on and I'm trying to do something worth doing now."

"You're not talking about me again, right?"

"Not like that Jua, I'm setting goals and working on being more civilized, like you said, a girl with a 'pretty' face wouldn't like a dirty lion."

"Well you're not dirty anymore, you're very clean and handsome."

"So my chances with you are improving?"

"Don't push me or I'll smack you."

Zuri smiled, and his smile made Jua giggle.

"Jua? Do you like the tuft of fur on top of your head, and the other patches that are on your chest?"

Her fur was long at the chest area, soaring up and curling around in some places, the darker chest fur making a nice statement. Her hair tuft was small, not noticeable, but he noticed it.

"They make me different."

"That's a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"Tell me more about you, pretty woman don't stay so clean and pretty when they're all alone like you were. What happened to you?"

"I was banished from pride rock."

"Why?"

"I took the fall for treason, to help one of my friends. His name's Taka."

"He most be very popular, named Taka. The cruelty of people."

"He's the second prince, the king never liked his so he named him Taka."

"What did Taka do?"

"He was friends with a couple of hyenas, and he got them to attack the other prince."

"Who's the other prince?"

"Mufasa."

"Is he nice?"

"He's not very nice, he treats his brother just like everyone else, lousy."

"What happened?"

"The attack wasn't to kill Mufasa, it was so in front of everyone Taka could save his brothers life and prove his worth to the pride."

"How did he get caught?"

"He's not very big, everyone was suspicious how Taka fended of the hyenas when Mufasa who's much bigger couldn't do it."

"And?"

"The king saw Taka talking to some hyenas, I was there too. He blamed Taka, but I said it was my fault."

"At least you're here right?"  
Said Zuri feeling uplifted and happy, she was here, that was a good thing, and she was good company.

"I could be somewhere better."  
She shot his dreams and hopes out of the sky, maybe she wasn't happy here.

"Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you?"

"No, I'm a little young for that."

"This handsome kidnapper would like to express some interest in you, is that to much to say?"

"It is, and don't touch me."  
He wasn't touching her, but he was thinking it. He wanted to put his paw over hers in a nice sort of way, maybe get another kiss.

"That kiss was a one time thank you, you're not getting anymore."  
She read his mind, he wanted another kiss, and she said no.

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're trying to be _more_ then friendly. At least you didn't kill or rape me like I expected."

"If that's the dream I can still make it come true."

"Don't say things like that! Friendly people don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Jua was mad at him, and her green eyes shone brightly down on his face like a spotlight, catching the criminal within a hot circle of guilt. Zuri dare not raise his auburns to meet her eyes, because he'd feel even worse.  
Damn his life for not having more society in it, how do you know what appropriate conversation is if you've been in solitary for over a year?  
Safe bet: change the subject.

"I like Taka, I think he's a good lion, can I meet him?"

"Maybe, but I can't go back there, they said they'd kill me if I went back."

"Taka wouldn't kill you right?"

"I've got a sacrifice to shove in front of me."

"No need to shove, you're here, and you're my responsibility. No ones going to hurt you."

"Except for you?" Said Jua completely serious.

"Not even me."

"Liar."

"I haven't hurt you yet."

"You pinned me and made me cry."

"I said I'm sorry, and fed you and offered somewhere for you to sleep."

"It wasn't an offer, it was a demand."

Zuri snapped, he wouldn't be sassed forever.

"Where would you go? If not here with someone who cares, where? To **actually** be raped by a rogue who doesn't care? To **actually** be murdered by a rogue who doesn't care? Not to be blunt, but I'm not the biggest lion out here, you won't be safe if you stray to far away. Also! As you said yourself, a lot of things could have happened, weren't I a good thing?"

He had been yelling, staring at her intently, his eyes burning holes into the top of her head.

Jua was overwhelmed. He was a good thing, the best thing that could have possibly happened to her apart from not being banished; he was mad at her.  
The one person who did care, who did respect her boundaries (as well as a teenage lion could), who provided and protected her, was mad. She wasn't repaying him properly.

"At least pretend to be grateful, my life's harder then yours and I still smile everyday."  
Said Zuri in soft completion, frustrated and full of shame, fear, and small bits of anger.

Jua started to cry. She hurt Zuri's feelings, and that hurt rebounded and hit her like a wall. Jua hadn't been the best company, she was torturing him.  
Tears fell off her checks, and she looked away from him, not wanting him to see.

Zuri sat for a few moments. Wanting her to cry. Wanting her to feel his pain. But she had her own pain to deal with, and letting a woman cry is not a thing Zuri would allow to happen.

"Jua I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cruel, I shouldn't have said those things, they weren't kind and they weren't true. Please don't cry."

"But they were true!"

"No..."

"...yes! Ever since I got here I've only hurt your feelings, and you're (Jua sniffles some, unable to continue momentarily) and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Please Jua, you're going through something hard, and if I'm trouble... I'll bring you anywhere you want to go, you can leave and I'll leave you alone."

"No! You don't understand... I don't have _anything_ but you now! I'm treating you awful and you're all I have!"

"Jua..."

"I'm sorry Zuri, I've been so mean."

"Jua..."

"If you want me to leave..."

"Jua please!"

She picked her head up, looking at his cool and soft eyes, his dark brown mane seeming so nice and kind, yet she was cruel.

"I'd never ask you to leave, and I'd never force you to do anything unless I believed it was for your benefit, I just got angry, and I still feel a little hot."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Please?"

Zuri swished his head from left and right, he couldn't resist that narrow muzzled cute girl.

"Be nicer, and then we'll be alright."

"You don't want me to leave, do you?"

He was silent, he didn't want her to leave, but he was still angry, and making her leave seemed reasonable if you think about it like a crazy person.

"You do want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay."

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate is to strong a word, I just don't like you as much as I did when we first met."

Jua was becoming frustrated again, the sad tears exchanged for her mocking tone of voice.

"Be like that, I don't like you either."

She stood up, walking away from the den, toward the exit.

"I'm going for a walk, if that's okay with his highness."

"Don't go to far, stay within yelling distance."

"So you can hear me scream?"

"To protect you."

"You said you couldn't protect me against the bigger rogues."

"I also said I'd sacrifice myself for your safety."

"By the way, Uzuri is a girls name."

Jua stormed out of the den, she would go for a walk, and she'd go further then Zuri told her to, but not to far.  
_Would he sacrifice himself?_

"A liar, and a drama queen. Ha! Queen, because he's got a girls name..."  
Said Jua to herself as she walked away from his den and into some grasses.

*If she knew what would soon happen, knowing those words were her last, she would have never walked away in such a manner, she would have never went on that walk.*

Zuri sat, still mad at her, but the rage would fall and drift away like it always did.  
_Tomorrow will be different._ Thought Zuri, looking for a brighter side, sadly, tomorrow could only be different if she came back.  
_I'll be looking all night for her if she doesn't come back. _  
He would look if he had to, she was his responsibility, and he did care. Zuri was serious when he said no one would hurt her.

Several hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set. Jua hadn't come back yet, and Zuri was becoming increasingly worried.

"Jua!"  
He yelled out over the grassy distance, but no one responded.  
Zuri was pacing, back and forth in front of his den.  
_Where is she!_

This was not normal. She would be back by now, yet here he stood, alone.  
He felt so responsible, _he cared!_ But this, what he felt within him, was more then healthy. He cared a little to much for her to just be a friend.

Zuri breathed in the air, picking up a very weak trail of what must be her scent. It was clean, like the way a woman might smell, nothing else could smell that way, so it must be her.

Zuri walked for at least an hour, far beyond the reaches of his den, the scent was becoming stronger, he was getting closer.

"I'm coming Jua, I'm coming..."

Jua was having her own problems, she was lost. She had wanted to go far out, far away from his den, and make him chase after her, but she didn't want to get lost. What if he didn't come looking for her? _What if he fell asleep? What if he really didn't care?_

Jua smelt something, something _dead_. Her eyes confirmed this when just around a patch of grass lay a devoured zebra, its bones picked clean of meat.

"Who ate this?" Said Jua to herself, amazed at how much meat was missing. The kill was still pretty fresh, maybe a few days old, inedible now- spoiled by the sun and the heat.

Jua took several backwards steps, moving her sensitive nose away form the smelly dead thing.

She didn't even hear him running at her.  
Jua was pinned to the ground before she could even register someone's presence near her. The pin was tight and rough, she was forced to the ground harder then Zuri had done before.

"Zuri get off of me!" Yelled Jua.

"Who's Zuri? Your boyfriend?"  
The lion laughed in delight.

Jua's heart was pounding fast, her eyes were wide and her muscles stiff, _who was this?_

The lion planted his muzzle hard into her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

"You smell nice, an excellent play thing for a lions needs."  
He laughed again.

"Get off of me! Zuri will kill you!"

_Would he?_ Jua didn't even know if he was coming after her, let alone if he would kill him.

"Shut up! Whether you like it or not, you're on my land, and I'll do with you as I please!"

The lion grabbed the nap of her neck twice as hard as Zuri's most powerful squeeze, he ripped her from the ground, pulling her a distance away from the carcass, slamming her down in the dirt once they were somewhere else, somewhere quite.

Zuri was right, there were worse lions then him, and she wasn't safe without him.

The lion stood on top of her, his filthy and musky scent filling her nose, she didn't want it to, but it did, Zuri smelt so much better.

Straddling her, the lion placed his paw onto her chest, lifting her hindquarters up into the air a few inches.  
A mating position.  
Jua closed her eyes tightly, she was crying again, Zuri was so right, someone who didn't care would, and was about to, hurt her, and Zuri wouldn't be able to save her.

"There you go, stay still!"  
Jua was squirming, and the male didn't like it. He bit down again, holding her still by the nap of her neck.  
Jua tried to protect herself with her tail, keeping him away from her womanly justice.

"Don't hurt me please please don't hurt me."

She said the same thing to Zuri, but he didn't hurt her. This male would.

"Shut up! I'll make sure to kill you quickly when I'm done."

Zuri was still following the scent of Jua, but something was covering it up, something _dead_. Zuri rounded the corner to find a large zebra carcass.

"Dammit I knew there were other rogues out here!"

He smelt the air fast, knowing Jua must be in trouble.  
The scent was so weak, but he found it, with something _else_. The kind of dirty musk that only a rogue could possess.  
The ground was marred by claw marks, dragging marks.

Zuri ran in that direction, seeing eventually the spine of a massive lion, even worse, a crying Jua beneath him.

She was telling him not to hurt her, _I'm just in time!_

Zuri roared as loud as he could, it was deep, much more threatening then he ever thought possible, adrenaline and emotion can do things to the way you talk.

Jua looked over, seeing Zuri standing there. His auburn eyes were on fire agin, he looked pissed.

The male rounded his head, surprised that the one the girl called 'Zuri' actually had some power to him. Thank the kings above she didn't say Uzuri, then he'd have a reason to laugh, the male wouldn't have been afraid like he was.

"Zuri!"  
Yelled Jua, happy to see him.

"Get off of her!" Screamed Zuri with unstoppable rage, completely ignoring Jua and speaking only to the repugnant offender.

"Or what?"  
Said the male, happy to play a game with the teenage lion.

Zuri couldn't defeat this lion, not with his guard up. If he started a fight, a real fight, he'd lose, Zuri had to play dirty. _He had to._ If he lost, he'd not only die, but so would Jua; her fate being more vulgar then his.

Zuri lunged for the lion, going for his neck. There was no where else that looked particularly weak.

The male had no time to react, he was to busy holding Jua down, he would have to pick who to fight first. His mental slowness allowed Zuri the gap he needed.

His jaw clamped around the males neck; a crack was heard and felt.

The male lion fell to the ground, still alive.  
Zuri wasn't done, he smacked the lion across the face, screaming and crying in hot rage.

"I told you not to touch her and look what you made me do!"  
He hit the lion again, blood oozing from its face.  
"This is your fault! You should have listened you monster!"  
He whipped him again, drawing more blood.  
Zuri was crying, so mad and angry he couldn't stop. This lion was a monster.  
"She's my responsibility! I care about her!"  
He pounded the lion again, it's life slowly ending.  
Wordlessly, Zuri finished the job by breaking the lions cracked neck, he died quickly, not before feeling ever stinging swipe and every angry word delivered by the one called Zuri.

Jua watched in silence as Zuri beat the lion dead. She saw less of what he was doing, but more of what he was saying.  
He didn't want to kill the lion, but he had to, the lion didn't listen, he cared about Jua, he came after her.  
He was crying, _why was he crying? _She'd ask later, he needed to calm down first.

Zuri stood over the lion, it's mane matted with blood, Zuri looked down, discovering his right paw to be blood soaked. He wiped it off in the dead lions fur, tears still falling from his eyes, landing on the dead lions face.

He took several steps away from its body, he wanted nothing to do with that lion anymore. The circle of life had spoken, Jua was Zuri's whether she wanted to be or not, and this lion learned where she belonged the hard way.

Jua took a few weak steps forward, looking at Zuri as he stood there crying, still looking at the lion he killed.

"Why are you crying?"  
Said Jua softly, feeling bad for him.  
Not only had she been completely mean to him before she left, but now he saved her again; at a great mental expense of his own.

"Let's go home."

He turned around, walking back to where he knew his den was.

After several minutes she spoke again.

"Thank you Zuri."  
He said nothing, he was still angry, even more angry when she left him.

Jua did the only thing that she knew would elicit a response, she kissed him again on the side of his muzzle, nuzzling his neck as she had done before.

Only this time, he turned away from the kiss, and he backed out of the muzzle, not wanting anything to do with it.

"Don't touch me."  
He said coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"You should know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, you were right."

"That's not the point Jua! I'm always right you don't have to tell me!"

"You don't have to be so arrogant."

"I'm arrogant? You said you didn't need me! You said you didn't need protection! You were almost raped and murdered today!"

"I was almost raped and murdered yesterday too!"  
Said Jua, referring to Zuri this time.

"You don't get it, I care about you, but you don't care about me. I'd jump on a male twice my size to save you, but you'd never do the same for me."

"But..."

"Don't talk to me Jua! I'm so angry... I'm bound to say something I'll regret! I regret this whole day! Everything that happened!"

"You don't like it when I kiss you? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to be safe and happy! You'd be hard pressed to find **anyone** who cares about you like I do. As much as I wants you to be happy, I wanted to be happy, but it seems that I do better when I'm alone!"

Jua had nothing else to say, he was so mad at her. By morning, she'd have nowhere to go.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be so nice."  
Said Jua as they entered the den for the night, without dinner.

"I'm not going to catch dinner, I'm tired."  
Said Zuri quietly as he sat down in his normal spot, feeling sad and still pretty angry.

"You don't have to Zuri. I do care about you, and I'm grateful for the things you do."

"Just go to sleep, let me be sad without you making me feel guilty for yelling."

"You had the right to yell at me."

"So did you, now go to sleep."

Hours passed, and the den was freezing cold. Zuri didn't seem to notice the temperature.  
Jua's teeth chattered and her body quivered, she couldn't make herself be warm.

Little she knew, Zuri did notice how cold she was.

"Get over here."  
Zuri didn't open his eyes or lift his head, he wasn't even facing her.

"What?"

"You're freezing, get over here."

"You don't mean that, you don't want me near you."

"Maybe I don't, but you're cold and I'm not so get over here."

"You don't want me to."

"Then be cold, make me feel more guilty."

Ten minutes did not pass before she got up and walked over to where he was pretending to sleep.

"Zuri?"  
She said shyly, not wanting to disturb his pretend sleep.

"Are you here because you're cold, or because you don't want me to feel guilty?"

_Dammit! _She was here for herself, not for him.

"That's what I thought."  
He moved over, allowing her to sleep on the rock he had already warmed up.

She moved in next to him, lying down slowly.  
Jua was still pretty far away from his body, not close enough to take his warmth.

"You're not close enough to get warm Jua."

"How do you know."

"I should be able to hold you."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

She moved closer to him, her back pressing against his muscular and soft chest.  
He rolled over to hold her like he promised. This was for him, he didn't care if she didn't want him to, he was going to do it- he had a long day and some light cuddling is a justified reward.

His front and back right paws drift over her body and came to rest on top of her, locking her into a blanket of warmth, he did smell good. Everything was alright next to him, even if they were fighting.

"This feels nice."

"Thank you Jua, I really needed this."  
She pushed her head deeper into his mane, enjoying the warmth, the smell, the muscular feel of his legs and body.

She was cold, but Zuri just needed something to hold on to, an anchor to keep him in reality. Today was simply awful.  
This made up for some of it.

"I'm not forcing you to cuddle with me am I?"  
Zuri said, feeling like she might not be enjoying herself as much as he was.

She started purring, Jua had fallen asleep.  
He was always right, Jua liked his warmth, she had purred the day before and she was purring now.

"Good night Jua."  
Said Zuri as he cuddled his head gently closer to hers.  
Falling asleep quickly.

* * *

So what did you think?

I told you you'd be suprised! Jua nearly was raped, but not by Zuri! Just wait for the next chapter, I promise things will continue to get tence, hot, and crazy until the end! Even when it ends, my other TLK story, The Second Love, will pick up with these characters!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Do you think Zuri is a good guy? Or is he just a dirty rogue with a responsibility complex?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, as promised, chapter three of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter(s) one and two question(s), I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING CASUAL**

* * *

_That man... He was happy. He was... He had a family. There was a smiling woman, she was beautiful, he nuzzled her softly, smiling a pretty smile. Are those? No! Those are cubs, they're cute and happy and smiling and laughing and walking around the males big front paws and nuzzling him! GOOD KINGS ABOVE HE HAS A FAMILY! They're so happy and care free. I killed him. I killed this man and took him away from his family. Or did I?  
A storm rolled in, the clouds heavy with water and armed with electric bolts. The family was dead. The male sat, crying over their deceased bodies, kissing his wife as if she could be saved that way. She could not. He nudged the cubs, the many happy cubs, they were dead. He had nothing. He was angry. His life spiraled out of control with nothing to hold on to, no anchor to keep his paws on the ground. He turned dark as they sky cleared, he absorbed the evil. He was killed by Zuri.  
That hostile laugh ringing non stop for hours._

Zuri jumped up from his sleep, crying hysterically, Jua rolled off to the side and woke up in a frantic state of worry. Zuri had rolled over, lying now on his right side and crying, screaming.

"I killed him! He could have been so happy with his family but everything was ruined!"

Jua had no idea what Zuri was talking about, yes he killed that lion, but there was no family.

"Zuri calm down! He was going to rape me!"

"But he... No one should have to die like that! Why would I be so cruel!"

"You saved me!"

"I killed him! I called him a monster while I was killing him!"

"Calm down Zuri you're safe here!"

He was still crying, but now able to speak at a reasonable volume, heaving and gasping between words.  
"I feel awful!"

Jua walked up to him, unsure what to do to calm him down, this was his demon, but he had it because of her.

"Shhh, everything is alright."

"I should have died, not him, me. I don't have anything left, I never had anything to begin with."

"You have me."  
Zuri chuckled, _I don't have you._

Jua moved close again, kissing the side of his muzzle, telling him it wasn't his fault and he was safe.

"Don't touch me I don't like it."  
Said Zuri, pulling back his tears and sniffling.

"I'm trying to comfort you."  
Said Jua with only a little bitterness in her words.

Zuri sighed.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Yesterday was just to much for me. I'll go get you some breakfast."

"I'll do it."

"No. I'll go, you just stay here, I need to get out for a while."

"You don't mean away from me do you?"  
Said Jua, feeling sad that he might be trying to get away from her.

"I'll be back soon."

While Zuri was hunting, he couldn't help but think about that lion. It didn't seem fair to just assume he was a bad guy, but he did something bad. He wouldn't stop, so he had to die. It's a sad truth of the world.  
Zuri walked home with an antelope on his back, not that big, but he figured neither of them would be to hungry.

Jua sat at the entrance to the den, watching as Zuri walked back with the food.  
She stepped down from the den and moved up to him slowly, walking that way women do- especially attractive women like her. Jua seemed to move in slow motion to Zuri when he thought about he like this, and here she was, arriving where they always sat.  
Jua sighed deeply before speaking:

"You know, in the pride lands woman are supposed to hunt."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not."

"Well, here I hunt because I want you to be safe and feel pampered, but so far I've been failing a lot more then I ever expected."

"You're not a failure, I feel fine here with you."

Jua took a bite, eating first as Zuri always had told her to.  
He didn't eat, he couldn't, to much was happening.

"I suppose you want to leave now, where do you want me to bring you." Said Zuri, feeling the end near because of the past days hysteria.

"Zuri, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're happier when you have someone with you."

"But you're not happy, I want to make you happy."

"Then do this: stop telling me not to touch you, eat with me not after, let me go hunting for you, and never stop caring."

"Fine. But I'm still doing _some_ of the hunting, you _start_ to eat first, and _maybe_ when I'm in a good mood you can touch me."

"That's a start."

"I wish I was doing a better job at impressing you."

Jua knew why he'd want to impress her, they were teenagers, she was a girl and he a boy. The circle of life stated clearly that his desire to impress her would become very evident at this stage of life. But his intentions? Unclear, and varying from lion to lion.

"What did you think would happen when you found me?"

"Maybe I could have a friend."

"Please Zuri, tell me what you really felt."

He didn't mean to, but for the second time Zuri emotionally snapped and he let out his true feelings, unconcerned and objective towards how she may react. Jua wanted the truth, the original unabridged truth, and here it was. Zuri spoke:

"Maybe I could find a mate and be happy and live the perfect life I always dreamed about, but now I'm angry, frustrated, I'm tired, I'm having nightmares, you hate me,  
and I'm also a murderer now."

"You're not a murderer, and I don't hate you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Then your life must be pretty bad if I'm the high point."

"I guess so." Said Jua quietly, giggling at the thought of her life truly being awful.

"Where did you want me to bring you?"

"I want to stay here, don't you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore Jua, does that satisfy you?"

"But you don't want to be with me."

"What did you want to do today?" Zuri tried, and failed, to change the subject. If anything, he made it worse.

"You really do hate me. I'm just a thorn in your paw, I've caused you nothing but trouble when you thought I'd make your life happy."

"I don't hate you."

"Then kiss me or something, I can't read your thoughts!"

"I don't want... Don't touch me!"  
He backed away, she had leaned closer to him, as if he would kiss her.

"I don't want a pity kiss! I don't want pity!"

"Then what do you want!"

"I want to be happy! I want you and me to be happy but obviously that's impossible."

"So why did you save me last night? Why did you keep me warm and go get me breakfast?"

"I don't know anymore, I guess I'm just a dreamer."

"Well your dreams are more real then a lot of other things, so don't give up on me."

"You want me to chase you like a cub after his mother?"

"I don't want you to hate me!"

"I don't hate you!"

"Then show me!"

"I can't."  
Jua bite down here, issuing the poison which could break a million hearts:  
"Then we're done here."

"Wait Jua!"  
Zuri jumped up, grabbing her paw and preventing her from walking away.

"What Zuri? I don't want to argue anymore, just let me go to the den."

"Jua I'm sorry, I don't feel like I'm doing anything right. We're fighting, and I brought you here against your will so I could have a friend, I've been so selfish and now I'm being all locked up about my emotions. Ask me anything, I promise I'll be honest, but don't leave me here."

"Fine."  
Jua sat down again, pondering a question to ask him.

"How do you feel about me?"

"When I first saw you, you looked scared and alone, I wanted to help you but I didn't know what to do, I saw a pretty girl and a part of me said maybe you could be with her. But now, I'm just not sure, you probably don't want me weighing you down forever."

"You saw me and without even talking to me started to imagine what it would be like to be my mate?"

"Ever since my family broke up, I hadn't seen a single lion, let alone a beautiful girl, so I got all worked up inside."

"Honestly Zuri, you really should calm down. One day you're going to get all worked up and just drop dead." Said Jua matter-of-factly, and she was right, Zuri was under a lot more stress then any normal lion would stick around to bear.

"I hope I don't die that way Jua, So, how did you feel about be, did you think I was nice?"

"Your the best thing that ever happened to me Zuri, I was telling the truth."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Of coarse, you took me in, you fed me, gave me a place to sleep and protected me."

"He didn't actually touch you right?" Said Zuri, his mind wandering to different places and different events.

"My body and heart are waiting for someone with a little more finesse."

"Shame I don't have any of that."

"Your words not mine." Said Jua with a blush on her cheeks.

"So I do have a chance?"

"You always did, I'd rather be with a crazy lion who cares then a normal lion who doesn't."

"You're right... I am crazy."  
Zuri thought of one more thing to say.

"Jua, why when you went to thank me and to calm me down this morning you decided to kiss me, over everything else why that?"

"I may be beautiful, but you're handsome, so I don't mind giving you a little reward now and then."

"I don't want reward you know, you only need to be grateful."

"I am grateful, besides, you liked the rewards I gave you."

"You do realize what we're talking about don't you?"

"Yes, we're talking about maybe becoming more then friends."

"I don't screw around, you need to be serious."

"I'm glad you don't screw around, if you did I'd smack you."

"Should I kiss you?"  
Asked Zuri quietly, unsure if that comment was appropriate.

"Compliment me first." Jua playfully stated.

"My favorite part about you, physically, has to be your face, I like how narrow your muzzle is and your pretty creamy fur, your eyes too; you're soft and cuddly but your also very strong, strong is excellent."

"You can kiss me now."

"Compliment me first, then you can have a kiss."

Jua rolled her eyes and blushed. At first he wanted the kiss, but now, she wanted it too, and she'd have to work for it.

"I like how protective you are of me. I left you here like a fool, and you still came after me; even when you were mad, you still wanted me to be warm over your feelings. You care, and that's special enough."

He leaned forward, licking the side of the muzzle he loved so much, happy she liked his good features _and_ his bad.

Jua bit her lip, she was holding something in.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just..."  
She stopped, not finishing her own sentence.

"Was it the kiss?"  
Said Zuri, worried he did something wrong.

"It's just you don't have to be so soft and gentle, you're not going to break me."

Zuri's eyes grew wide, and his teenage mind wandered through all the weird and inappropriate connotations he could think of. But no. He would be a spot on gent.  
Besides, if the lady asks for something, who is he to say no?

"You want me to be rough with you?"

"Not like smack me or anything, it's just that if we're going to be together there's no need to be shy."

Zuri had an idea. She wanted something rough? We'll see about that.

Zuri pounced forward while roaring loudly, with his front paws he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her, pivoting Jua on her rear until she had flipped over, lying exposed on her back. He kissed her hard and in rapid secession, keeping his eyes open to monitor her physical response.

At first Jua's eyes were wide and her ears fell back, she pushed against his chest to get him off of her, but after a short moment she was only resting her paws on his chest, returning each kiss happily.

After a few minutes of hot exchange, both Zuri and Jua stopped kissing each other, panting heavily after using most of the energy they had gotten from breakfast.

"How... How... How was that? Was... Was it rough like you wanted?" Zuri was breathing heavily, low on air from the craziest kissing he had ever experienced.

"I didn't think you'd be so good."

"I told you I wanted you to be happy."

"Congratulations on your success Zuri."

"Should we celebrate?"

"How would you like to celebrate?" Said Jua alluringly, she knew what he was thinking. She wasn't ready, but Zuri was so perfect and he'd be a good sport.

"Why don't we get in touch with your friends?"

"What! Oh, I mean... Why?"  
She thought his teenage mind would want something different. Guess not.

"What were you thinking, you sound surprised."

"I thought you would want something different."

"I like you Jua, but I don't want to do _that_."

"I'm not pretty enough?"

"No!"

"You don't think I'm good enough for you!"

"Jua that's not what I..."

"You're a pig!"

"Jua I meant I didn't want to ruin our relationship! I met you only two days ago and that would be to quick for us, besides, I'm not that needy."

"Sorry I flipped out there for a moment, I got a little jealous."

"Don't worry, a little jealousy can be a good thing."

Jua reached up and kissed the bottom of his jaw, he was still on top of her.

"So you want to visit the lions?"

"I was thinking the hyenas, maybe Taka's talked to them."

"If you want to go anywhere you have to get off of me."  
Said Jua with a giggle.

"To bad, I could stay like this all day."

Jua rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed him off of her, rolling Zuri off to the left and onto his back, Jua stood up, and straddled him this time, standing over him ash he had been doing to her.

"I think we're going to be together for a long time Jua."

"Just two days ago I was somewhere far away leading an entirely different life."

"I'll make sure to keep you safe, no rogue in Africa will even glance at you."

"Don't put yourself in to much danger Zuri, I need you alive come springtime."

Jua stepped off of him, trotting several feet away with her butt and tail swishing playfully with each step.

"Why spring... You're mind is filthy Jua."  
Said Zuri with a nervous laugh, spring time was that season where a woman needed a man to (cough) satisfy her needs.

"Let's get going then."

The two walked side by side, Zuri didn't know where the hyenas lived so Jua had to lead them.

"Do you think my judgement is slipping?" Questioned Zuri as he walk next to her across the flat and dusty landscape of the outlands, fast approaching the elephant graveyard.  
They walked while talking, not stopping for anything.

"Your judgement is just fine, why?"

"I still feel bad about killing that lion, I don't want to make any mistakes in front of your hyena friends."

"The hyenas are more Taka's friends then mine, and without you I'd be dead right now."

"After all of that, I'm glad I saved you not only for you, but for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was going to violate you, and as we now know, that's my job."

"You are crazy Zuri, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

There was no grass, unlike the area of Zuri's den, everything was dead, no plants, no animals, no birds, nothing but dirt and bone. They were entering the hyenas territory, no one recognized Jua, and especially no one recognized Zuri.  
Hyenas **hated** lions, and two strange lions just walking in like they owned the place didn't put anyone at ease.

"I don't think we're welcome here Jua."

"Relax Zuri, they'll remember me."

"How many times have you talked to these hyenas?"

"Once."

Zuri rolled his head in frustration. Once was not enough to form any sort of bond, let alone a memory of her.

Taka's three hyena friends jumped out, being the 'lion ambassadors' they would be the ones to talk to these people.

"What are you doing here?" Said Shenzi

"Yea! You're not our..." Said Banzai before he was interrupted by Shenzi.

"Shut up and don't talk about him! What if they're bad guys?"

Ed just laughed.

"We're Taka's friends." Said Jua, trying to convince the hyenas there was no danger.

The hyenas reacted though as if even more danger had just arose.

"They know him, what if they're lying to get him exposed."  
Said Shenzi thoughtfully.  
"Should we kill them?"  
Said Banzai.  
"Yes, not yet."

"So, someone sent you?"  
Said Shenzi, who would be the spokesperson.

"No, we came because I was banished and I haven't seen Taka in two days."

"I don't think I believe that, there are only three males in the pride lands and _he_ isn't one of them."

"I met him after I was banished."

"How convenient." Said Shenzi in a sarcastic tone.

"Could you just tell Taka that next time you see him that I'm ok?"

"So you want me to say yes, let you leave, and tell the king that Taka's our friend and blow his cover right?"

"No!"

"Hyenas! Attack! They mustn't leave here alive!"

The surrounding hyenas all pounced on Jua and Zuri at once, leaping for their legs and faces.

Zuri had no problem keeping the small dogs off of him, but Jua was losing her battle.

"Zuri help me!"  
Jua screamed out in pain as a hyena bit her back paw, making it impossible for her to stand up, Jua fell on her side, now entirely defenseless. She must have been unconscious, her body was limp.  
Zuri pushed several hyena off to the side as he scooped up Jua and ran, he ran so blindly that he and Jua both fell down a cliff.

"Are they dead?" Said Banzai happily.

Shenzi and her two friends looked over the cliff, seeing nothing but stirred up dust. It was a very long fall.

"Oh yeah, they're dead Banzai."  
Ed laughed hysterically.

They weren't dead, Zuri clung to a small footstep with Jua unconscious on his back.  
When the hyenas returned to their business, Zuri quietly made his way off of their land and back to his own.

The feeling of her chest rising and falling on her back soothed him, she was alive and he shouldn't worry so much.

He set Jua down gently on the floor of his den, he had brought her for water on his way back, and she drank instinctually, but Jua wasn't really awake yet.

Her paw was badly bruised but not broken or cut, she'd be fine in a few days.  
Zuri inspected it thoroughly.

"Jua, wake up."  
Zuri

She winced at the sudden burst of pain from her paw.

"Don't get up, your hurt." Zuri pressed her shoulders down with his muzzle, looking into her enflamed green eyes with his soft auburn ones.

"You saved me again?"

Zuri sat down, facing her, his auburn eyes looking into her green ones.

"Remember when we were talking about being mates maybe?"

"Yeah why?"

"I decided."

"On what?"

"I decided I'm ready to make a real commitment to you, I was a little nervous and unsure, so I didn't say it earlier, but I love you. That's just something you should know."

Jua's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath of air.

"You're in love with me?"

"I can't stand to see you get hurt, it came to me when I was carrying you back. I don't care about you, I don't feel responsible, I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I just thought you should know how much I really care, and that if you still want a relationship I'm serious about it."

"Of coarse I still want to be with you, you're amazing."  
Jua reached out her face, letting him nuzzle her into his dark brown mane.

"On the other hand, I can't walk, so I'm not going to run."

Zuri laughed.  
"I guess you won't."

"So you can do _whatever you want_."

"What?"

"I think you know." Said Jua in a more then just sexual tone.

"You're unique Jua, beautiful, strong, and unique."

Zuri moved over, placing himself next to her. She leaned into him, her head resting in his mane. He was soft, yet very muscular. There was always something about rogues, they were just stronger then other lions, Zuri being no exception. Jua could only imagine what his brother looked like if Zuri was _this_ amazing. Yet, _what would his name be? If Zuri is Zuri, what's his brother's name? Sunshine?_

"You're not complimenting me just so you can mate with me... right?"

"I haven't said a thing about mating. That's all you. Remember, you're the maniac, I'm just crazy."

"Sorry." Said Jua, blushing because she was more concerned about mating then he was.

"You haven't said you love me yet Jua." Said Zuri, waiting to hear the magic words to set him free.

"Well I... This is so fast, you can't really love me, so..."

"We have time, as long as we're together." Said Zuri feeling disappointed, but he wouldn't let her know.

"I can still talk to other lions and you can talk to other lioness' since this is just casual."

"What? No way. I'm not going anywhere." Zuri was starting to feel used, he was in love with her, and she wanted to explore other options? I don't think so.

"But Zuri, you should meet other people and make sure you're feelings are real."

"I know my feelings are real!"

"I think you're going to fast Zuri, I'm sorry."

"A minute ago you were talking about mating and now you're not sure you care about me?"

"Zuri I'm going to get really needy really fast and I want to make sure I'm making a good decision."

"You'd struggle to find anyone who cares about you like I do." Whispered a jealous Zuri under his breath, thinking about other lions trying their best with Jua.

"Do we have to fight Zuri?"

"Yes! You hurt my feelings."

"You said you wouldn't be mad!"

"I was trying to make you feel at ease."

"Maybe I _should_ see other people."  
Said Jua bitterly, upset that he was guilting her.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you, please don't make me fight for you, because if I lose... I don't know what I'll do then."

"I'll be conservative, but can we please talk about something else?" Said Jua, hoping to get back on his good side.

"How would you feel If I found someone else? Not that I want to, but want if I did?"

"Then I'd have to fight for you."

"Jua, you must see how exploring with other people is a bad idea."

"I don't think it's a bad idea!"  
Said Jua with some frustration in her teenage voice.

Zuri had an idea to change the subject:

"The pride lands?"  
His proposed subject.

"You wanted to meet Taka." Said Jua, reminding Zuri of what he wanted to do.

"Tomorrow we'll find a way to send a message to Taka."

"Zuri! He'll think we're dead!"

"I know, we'll fix this."

Jua breathed in, yawning loudly, "I feel so tired."

"We had a long day, let's go to sleep early."

"Agreed." Said Jua as she mover her face even deeper into his mane. Zuri shifted to his side, and Jua filled the pocket left between them. His paws found their way across her body, Jua purring from the warmth.

"You like it." Said Zuri, listening to Jua's happy purrs.

"Shut up." Said Jua happily, she did like it, and she liked that he knew she liked it.  
They fell asleep moments later, not awake long enough for more banter.

In the pride lands, King Ahadi's suspicions against his son led to constant supervision, and even worse, murmurs and whispers amongst the pride. Being an outcast was bad enough, having everyone hate you was bad enough, but now people were afraid of him. Taka noticed how more often then not other lions chose to be far away from him, rather then to make fun of him. It was slightly better, but not good enough.

The only lion that dare spend time with Taka was Sarafina. They were best friends, and she wouldn't leave his side just because of everyone else's feelings, what about her feelings.

"Taka, what do you think happened to Jua?"

"I don't know Sara, I can't think of anywhere she could go."

"Do you think she..." _Died?_

"Don't be silly Sara, Jua's strong... she'll be fine."  
Taka was unsure if his words were the truth, she was strong, but not as strong as he was, and Taka was considered weak.

"I wonder if she found someone to take care of her."

"I never see any rogues around here except in the springtime."

"Maybe one showed up early?"  
Said Sarafina, hoping her friend had someone to protect her.

"That could be really bad, those rogues come to do one thing and leave. I don't think Jua would allow herself to be used like that."

"You don't think she'd get... you don't think someone's hurt her do you?"

"I don't know Sara, I hope not."

"I can't believe she'd talk to be hyenas, and to help you! She's so sweet but that's taking it to an extreme."

"Yeah... extreme."  
Taka knew he did it, Taka knew that Jua was innocent. But what was he to say?  
_No Sara, I did it, I'm in such disarray that the only thing left to do is to use violence to win the pride over._

"Taka, do you think we could..."

"What?"

"I miss Jua, so..."

"I don't know Sara, visiting her would mean your banishment, and knowing my father he'd just kill me."

"Not if we don't get caught!"

"I don't know Sara... I'm going to go for a walk, I need to think about this."

"Please, remember I was the one that asked you."

Sarafina gave Taka a light and slow kiss on the cheek, which he happily accepted. They were betrothed, or at least in their eyes they were. King Ahadi being the stubborn rock that he was wouldn't put his son with Sarafina, he'd tried to get himself officially betrothed to her, but no one would have it as truth.  
Even worse, that meant when springtime came the king would auction her off to the fittest male to...  
Taka shivered at the thought. He wasn't strong enough to fight off every male, so he'd need some muscle, some muscle that liked him, and could be in the pride lands without drawing to much attention.  
_Maybe a lion..._

Taka was walking away, out of visual range of Sarafina or anyone else in the pride. He was invisible to everyone, so even if he walked right past a group of lions it would be unlikely that they would see him.  
_The hyenas can see me. _  
He had some friends now, and his father, living only to make him miserable, took that away from him.

"Shenzi! Banzai! Ed! Get out here!"  
Yelled Taka once he entered the elephant graveyard. The hyenas seemed tense, some of them standing up when they saw the lion but sitting backdown quickly when they realized that lion was their friend.

"Hey big guy! You bring us anything?"  
Said Banzai happily, in a good mood from his day.

"Um, no, I had to sneak out, security is really tight now."

"Oh."  
Said Banzai a little sad.

"You'll never guess what we did today Taka."  
Said Shenzi in a flamboyant mood, _really_ happy about her day.

"What did you do?"  
Said Taka with an eyebrow raised, hoping his friends had some something good.

"We killed two lions!"  
Said Shenzi and Banzai at the same time.  
All the other hyenas cheered while Ed laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah! A girl and some guy came looking for you, they must have been spies so we killed 'em!"

"Did they give their names? no one's missing from pride rock."  
Taka was worried, only one lioness outside the pride would know his name, and she was alone. _Unless_ she _had_ found someone to protect her.

"The girl said she was banished or something, but I doubt..."

"That's Jua! Why did you kill her she did nothing to you!"  
Screamed Taka, enraged by the blind violence lead by the hyenas against indiscriminate lions.

"Sorry Taka, we just..."

"Just, tell me this, where did you put the bodies, I need to see." Said Taka, wanting certainty that his friend was dead.

"There weren't any bodies... We went down, but no one was there, I think..."

"Stop! In three days meet me in the outlands, bring as many hyenas as you can, we're going to find Jua, and whoever that boy was. They lived, it's the only way there would be no bodies."

"Alright Taka but..."

"I'm leaving, this is ridiculous! How am I suppose to... You should be ashamed."

"But Taka..."

"**Goodbye** Shenzi."

Taka stormed off, returning to the pride lands in secret, no one ever noticed he was even gone, despite the fact that he was the subject of everyone's gossip.  
_What will Sara think if she finds out Jua's dead!_

* * *

Whoa! Zuri's in love and Jua is looking for something open and casual? I don't think that'll fly in his den! I hope you liked the chapter and the romance, because Zuri, Jua, and the hyenas aren't going anywhere soon! Also, how about that little Taka X Sarafina moment? But if you're reading The Second Love also, you already know the fate of that relationship...

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Was Zuri's mood justifiable in the morning when he talked to Jua?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, as promised, chapter four of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SHORT LIFE OF THE MISTRESS**

* * *

"Pretty girl wake up."

Zuri rubbed his nose against Jua's neck, he was still groggy since he hadn't gone hunting like usual, but he'd do it if she were hungry.  
Jua stirred, kicking her paws some and rolling over, she was cuddled up beside him closely, wanting his warmth every night, she had enjoyed it once out of necessity, but now it was something she didn't want to give up.

She moaned out a hard sigh, her body now turned to face his, they were still close, and their paws and legs lie intertwined.

"Don't call me pretty girl."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll call you pretty boy."

"I am quite the dandy."

"Shut up already." Said Jua playfully, she turned over again, moving her back to face him. She tried to stand up, but someone wouldn't let her.

"Zuri let me up!"

He smiled, she was blushing, they were cute together like this- but they weren't the definition of together that Zuri wanted.

"Stay with me for a while longer?"

"I need to go hunting, you want to eat don't you?"

"Hunting can wait Jua." Said Zuri, holding her and speaking with equivalent softness.

"Let me go! What are you going to do to stop me? _Ravish_ me?"

"Absolutely. I will tame you as my own, just wait."

He pulled her in closer, the back of her neck deeply nestled into his mane, Zuri's nose was close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her on every exhale.

"You're right Zuri, this is nice."  
Said Jua, enjoying his warmth consciously, the occasional purr escaping her throat.

"We could have this everyday you know."

"Zuri! I said we should wait and see, not for you to go away."

"Yet here you are, purring beside me."

"You set me up!"  
Jua felt like she walked right into his trap, he made an irrefutable offer and he had proof to back it up. She liked being near him and her purring gave her up every time.

"Maybe I did, you'll see soon enough that we're perfect together."

"Zuri, breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go hunting together."

"No! I'm feeding you now remember?"

"So you are my mate?"

"Shut up! You'll eat what I bring home and you'll like it!"

Zuri reached his muzzle out, kissing the back of her neck as she stood up, moving away from him and toward the den's entrance. Bright rays of sun rounded the rocky corner and shone of Jua's creamy fur, radiating her beauty on a large and elaborate scale.

"You're so beautiful, you have no idea."

"I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, now don't go to far."

"I won't be taken by surprise this time."

"Now that I love you my sacrificing myself will be all the easier."

"You won't have to."

"Good, I'll have more time on the ground with you."

"Or someone else."

"With you."  
Said Zuri, certain he loved her.

Jua rolled her eyes and walked out of the den to go hunting. She hadn't hunted before, or at least, she hadn't hunted to feed someone, she'd hunted in practice with older lioness' but to really do it was a different story.

After almost an hour of missing and scaring off her prey, Jua was saddened to return empty handed. She was Talking to herself.

"What's Zuri going to think? He's probably going to make fun of me. What if he doesn't like me as much as he did because I'm not a good woman? Zuri makes a good woman, he's got the name for it..."

When you think about it, Zuri was more of a woman then he was a man:  
He hated to be lonely.  
He cuddled like a crazed lover.  
He took orders well.  
He stayed home and cleaned his den.  
He nursed her back to health.  
He hunted.  
He made her happy and made her feel comfortable.  
And he was an absolute flirt.  
Oh, and he had a woman's name.

Just to name a few. But he also did manly things, like protect her and make her feel safe, give her orders and love her the way she wanted to be loved.

"What does that make me? I can't do anything for him!"

Said Jua as she continued to walk, the emptiness of his and her stomachs was sure to upset him.

There sat Zuri, his head down and his eyes closed, _he must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for me. _Thought Jua.

"Welcome back."  
_So he's not asleep._  
"I didn't catch anything."

"Really?"  
Said Zuri in a very confused tone of voice. He expected her to have something, there was always a herd or two near his den.

"I'm sorry Zuri."

"No need, I went out and got you something."  
Zuri looked over to his left, where a large chunk of zebra meat lie waiting for her.

"You went hunting anyway?"

"And I already ate, see Jua, I can eat first."

Jua walked over to him, nuzzling he mane and face with hers.

"Thank you Zuri."

"Think of it as proof that I'm the best lion for you."

Jua blushed and sat down, beginning to eat her zebra and listening to Zuri talk.

"I thought of a way to get into the pride lands." Added Zuri after a few moments.

"I can't go in Zuri, I just can't risk it."

"I know, I'm talking about sending me in."

"What!" Said Jua, swallowing the meat in her mouth and looking at Zuri in shock.

"Do you want to hear my plan?"

Jua nodded, wanting Zuri to continue.

"As you know spring time is getting closer and closer..."  
_I don't like where this is going._ Thought Jua.  
"So I can pose as a lion looking for some love, and once I'm in I'll talk to Taka."

"What a romantic you are Zuri, I'm all worked up." Said Jua in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"You'd be a little early, mating season is a few months away, you coming in so early... It would be weird."

"I'd get my pick of the ladies, that's a normal thing to want right? To be able to pick?"

"Ahadi won't let you pick, you'll get a girl and you'll deal with it. Didn't you say you were committed to me?"  
Jua was slightly offended by Zuri's plan, how he'd be approaching all the young woman like the stud that he is, flaunting something that wasn't supposed to be for sale.

"Still, he'd put me with someone nice if I sweet talked him."

"You think you can do that?"

"I'm always right remember?"

"And you're humble."  
Said Jua smiling, finishing her meat.

"I think I should go there now."

"Now? What's the rush?"

"You don't want me to leave you alone?" Said Zuri, catching on to her tone and inner feelings.

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried."

"Worried i'll meet someone else?"

"No!"  
Zuri stared at her with his eyebrow raised, waiting.  
"Maybe." She mumbled under her breath through a closed jaw and well meshed teeth.

"It would take one hell of a girl to get you away from me Jua."

"There's some real girls back there at pride rock, more capable then me anyway."

"Explain, now I'm curious, what's better then you?"

"You know the type, submissive bed warmers that can actually hunt, and their main goal in life is to make their mates happy and raise the cubs."

"You make me happy because you're not a submissive bed warmer, and I know you'll make a great mother."

"I still can't hunt."

"That doesn't matter Jua, I can hunt, and you can always learn."

"How do you know I'll make a good mother?"

"Because you're a great girl with a lot of good things to say, once a few of your sharper edges have dulled down you'll be great."

"What edges of mine are sharp?"

"Your a little blunt, and you won't say 'I love you' to me."

"Because I don't want to lie to you!"

"But you like me."

"Of coarse!"

"I'll settle for now, but one day, you'll say it and mean it."

"Once you meet those other girls Zuri, I've got a feeling I'll look a lot less attractive."

"Impossible!"  
Said Zuri, leaping forward and nudging her face with his nose.  
She pushed him away playfully in a nervous huff.

"Let's get going if you're in such a hurry."

"Where will you wait for me?" Asked Zuri.

"I'll wait just beyond the border, I'll be nice and safe."

"Great, if something happens, run into the safety of the pride lands, I'll handle the rest."

"They'll kill me!"

"They have to kill this handsome lion first."

They walked for a few more minutes, finally reaching the pride lands border.

"Go hide up there on that ledge, you'll be able to see everything around you."

"Use your charm on those patrollers, they'll skin you alive of you're not a sweetheart."  
Jua hadn't seen the patrol lioness' yet, but she knew they were there.

"I'll be fine."  
With that, Zuri walked toward the giant pride rock, nearing the open area where lions would be.

Zuri walked through the tall grasses like he lived there, not trying to mask his noise of scent at all.

"Who goes there?"  
It was a woman's voice, deep and husky, yet soft and pretty.

"Just a male lion, no need to be worried."  
Zuri laughed at himself, he had just said something so stupid and out of place.

"Are you a rogue?"  
Zuri still couldn't see this woman, but he had the feeling there were others with her.

"Yes, I'm hear to speak to King Ahadi."

Zuri came out of the grasses then, tripping slightly on their dense border, once outside, he was promptly pinned to the ground by a different lioness, not the one with the husky voice, but an attractively built teenage lioness, her age similar to his.

"First day on the job?" Asked Zuri, seeing that all the other lioness' were much older and stronger.  
This girl hadn't really pinned him, he just went down so to not be rude.

"Sorry male, the girls have to learn at one time or another."  
Said the woman with the husky voice, making herself clear amongst the crowd.

"My name's Zuri, you are?"  
He asked, directing his question to the pretty girl on top of him.

"My name's Imara."

"Imara, may I make a suggestion to your pinning method?"

"Um, sure Zuri."

"Good, oh and Imara?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm about to embarrass you."

Before he even finished speaking, Zuri used his back left leg to dislodge her back legs from the ground, knocking her on top of him. With her sudden loss of traction, Imara tried to regain control by moving her front paws, but this is exactly what Zuri counted on. With all four of her paws in the air, she was his to manipulate. Zuri spun her over, knocking her onto her back, straddling over her in the dominant position.

The lioness' in the patrol party lunged forward a few inches, worried about their friend being hurt, but the huskily voiced woman stopped them, knowing Imara had to learn at some point.

"I win, and if this were real, you'd be dead."

"Oh."  
Said Imara, feeling confused and dominated. Zuri was _hot_, and he was strong, she could get used to being beneath him.

"When on top, there's no way to control the back legs because they don't spread flat, so you couldn't keep me down and I took advantage of you."

"I never noticed, this is really tight."

"You see how I have both of your back legs pinned between mine, and I haven't separated them?"

"Yeah, so you can control them like you said."

"To get out, you need to lower their guard, head-but them or say something that'll surprise them."

"Like what?"

"The head but is self explanatory, but if you said something? You could say... _Ahadi there you are!_ Or something strange."

"Do compliments work?"  
Zuri chuckled.  
"They work on me at least."  
He stood off of Imara, helping her up so she could stand again.

"Good work lion, you're fairly talented, you'll make for good breeding around here." Said the lioness with a husky voice.

"Thank you, I think... so, the king?"

"Let's get you to the king, I have a good idea about you." Said the huskily voiced woman again.

"An idea?" Asked Zuri, he looked over to Imara, who was staring at his body rather his eyes. She didn't even notice he was looking at her, so he turned back to the other women in the party.

They nodded in silence, reaffirming that they all had the same idea, but no one wanted to tell him just yet.

As they approached pride rock, a variety of lioness' looked up to see why the patrol party was returning, and the sight of Zuri brought smiles to everyone around. He looked old enough, and he was, so no one questioned him. Mating season was soon, and to see the first of many arriving in comfortable style was a good thing, and he was good. Many of the lioness' would have liked to get with him, if only once.

"King Ahadi! There is someone here to see you, we found a rogue at the border."

"You did?"  
King Ahadi stepped out of the den, and stood immediately outside the exit, looking at the rogue.  
"You're early." Said the king with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I heard excellent things about you and your pride, so I wanted to arrive first."  
Said Zuri shyly, wanting to sound humble and not at all angry that the awful person Jua had described was in front of him.

"My king, can I talk to you about this rogue first?"

"I suppose, your name rogue?"

"Zuri."

"Zuri, give us some privacy please, I'll call for you in a moment."

Zuri nodded his head and walked down pride rock, sitting at its base with his back turned to the king and his private conversation.

On top of pride rock, the huskily voiced lioness was speaking to the king.

"He said he's here for a mate, but he smells like Jua!"

"How can he have her scent? She's gone! and you are not to speak of her!"

"I'm sorry king, but what if he's been with her and he's come to do something?"

"I don't believe that. It wouldn't make sense, drop that idea and drop it good."  
Said the king sternly.

"Anyway, he's very strong my king, and it would do us well to have him train the more useless lions, when it comes to fighting that is."

"Who are you proposing?"

"Imara, maybe Taka. (Then the woman redirected her words to Imara) Sorry Imara, but back there he let you pin him the first time, then when he got out, you would have died."

"It's ok." Said Imara, knowing she wasn't a fighter.

The woman had said something even worse though:  
This woman had just called the kings son useless, any other father would give her a tongue lashing and make her apologize, but the king didn't respect his son, nor did he care to disagree- to him, Taka was useless.

"That is satisfactory, I will pair him with Imara as well, they will like each other."  
Imara was standing right there too, everyone applauded her with kind looks, Zuri seemed nice- even if he smelt like Jua.

"Zuri!" Called the king, ordering the lion to return to pride rock.

"Yes King Ahadi?" Questioned Zuri as walked back up pride rock again.

"I have decided, you are to me mates with Imara."  
_So he didn't let me pick after all._

"Excellent, thank you."

"But there is a condition or two."

"Anything."  
He sounded desperate for Imara, like he'd do anything to keep her now the he had her, even though he had Jua.

"You must train Imara and my son Taka on how to fight like real lions, and you cannot live here."

"That is not a problem, and training should be easy."

"I expect positive results Zuri, and those results may dictate your relations with Imara."

"Then I will not fail."

"Good, you may come and go as you please to train with them and spend time with Imara, you can stay here today until sunset, and return soon, I don't want to think you've gone missing."

"I'll come every day King Ahadi, to ensure positive results in the training."

"Good, you all are dismissed."

"Taka!" Yelled the king as he walked back into the den, out of earshot of everyone else.

"I got you a new friend today, he'll make you into a real lion."

_Isn't that your job._  
"Alright father, I'll go out there and meet him."

"You'll train with him, and maybe then you'll earn some of that respect you want."

Taka stood up, walking out of the den sadly.

"No thank you from that boy."  
Said Ahadi as he sat next to his queen.  
"You did talk down to him, he'll thank you, just wait."

"I want to rest, leave me be." Said the king as he closed his eyes and tried to make sense of his lesser son.

Taka had been staying in the den a lot recently, not wanting to go anywhere, not wanting anyone to see him. He had gotten his scar.  
Only Sarafina and the hyenas didn't make a big deal out of it, everyone else made a huge fuss over his face, to them, he was even uglier then before.

"Hello." Said Taka shyly as he looked up at the new friend his father had acquired for him. Imara giggled at his face, but Zuri silenced her with a glare.  
Taka saw this, and instantly felt better about his new friend.

"Hello Taka, my name's Zuri."

"If you'd like to mock me, do it now please."

"There's no reason, you suffer the same faults I have, I just use my better side to protect them."

"And I don't?"

"Your faults are just far to evident, they're physical, I can see and hear them, nobody will mess with you once I've taught you a few things about fighting."

"Ok." Said Taka, still feeling sad, he could smell something, this male smelt like Jua.  
He didn't say anything, Jua was dead, probably, and bringing it up didn't fix anything.

"Imara, can I talk to Taka alone for a minute, I'll be right over to spend some time with you."

Imara nodded her head quickly and trotted away.

"I guess your pretty strong."

"I'm smart to, a lot of the big lions are big because they don't have any brains to protect them."

"Sounds like you're talking about my brother."

"You don't like him?"

"He's not my favorite."

"I bet you'd make a good king Taka."

**Boom.** Taka needed a smart lion with muscle, who could come and go into the pride lands with ease, and someone who supported him. _Here he stood!_ What could be more perfect.

"Do you think you could help me be more popular? I have a few ideas." Taka sounded innocent and vulnerable, but really his plans involve killing two lions and making him the lion king.

"Sure Taka, I'll help you."

"Good."

"And Zuri, you haven't seen any females out there, have you?"

He was asking about Jua. _Should I tell him? No. Not until I know what Taka's plans are._

"None. If I did I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, alright, so we'll train and talk more tomorrow?" Asked Taka, still sad and low.

"Yes, and I'll keep quiet about your popularity plans ok? no need to embarrass you."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just a friendly agreement."

"Alright Taka."  
With that Taka walked back into he den, knowing he had a friend out there.

"Did you like him?" Asked Ura, who still hadn't met Zuri.

"He's great! Thanks dad." Said Taka genuinely, he had just supplied him the means to his death, _what could be better?_

"You're welcome son."  
Said the king, looking over at his wife happily, glad his son did say thank you after all.

Zuri was descending the pride rock path, traveling over to where Imara was sitting, waiting for her new mate to come over to her.

"Hey Imara."  
Said Zuri as he sat beside her, allowing ample breathing room between their two bodies.

"You can touch me you know."

Zuri remained silent, it felt like he was betraying Jua. He was already so close to Imara, and now she wanted him to touch her. A very grey area of right and wrong.

Imara sighed, feeling sad.  
"So you don't want to touch me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then do it."

Zuri bit his lip, considering what would happen if he did move closer to her. Nothing.  
He moved his body so it was touching hers, she leaned into him, placing her head in his mane and purring.  
Imara looked up, her head tilting and shifting in the jazz that was Zuri's dark brown mane, the tip of her muzzle pointing up to the corner of his jaw, he wasn't looking at her with his face, but his eyes were watching her to see what she might do.

Imara reached up with her eyes closed, kissing the corner of his jaw with the tip of her muzzle.

"I really like you Zuri."

"You just met me."

"I don't care, you're nice and I like you."

Zuri realized then how Jua felt about him, and it was awful. She didn't care, she was just stalling until she could tell him she didn't like him, just like Zuri was doing now.  
But he'd be different. He wouldn't do what Jua did, he'd try and see if there was something or not. He wouldn't use Imara. Even though he was, but he'd make up for it somehow.

"I like you too."  
Zuri looked over to her, kissing the tip of her muzzle softly. It felt wrong, but he liked the wrongness.

She nuzzled his mane again, happy to have someone nice rather a bad lion.

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"Mating season's going to happen." Said Zuri matter-of-factly.

"Will you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I get pregnant, are you going to stay with me?"  
*note, Imara said WHEN, not IF. *

"Do you want me to?"

"Of coarse! No one ever stays, so if you didn't..."

"But you don't have to worry, because I wouldn't leave you alone filled with cubs, that would be cruel."

"So you would want to stay with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Would you leave if..." Imara bit her tongue, turning her head away from his face and looking somewhere else. Scared about what he might say.

"What? You're so worried and I can't help if you don't tell me."

"It's just that, if I had a..."

"A girl?" Said Zuri curiously, unsure why she would say this. Overall, Zuri was very curious, Jua had the same conversation with him- now he was forced to wonder, _do all woman feel this way? Do all woman want their men to stay with them? _Probable.  
But right now, Imara was stressed over having a female first instead of a male.

"I wouldn't want our first cub to insult your masculinity by being a girl... I'm just worried you might not like that."

Zuri sighed, smiling.  
"I'm happy with anything, if the cub's mine, I'll love him or her just the same, regardless of which one's born first, masculinity be damned."

"Thank you Zuri, this means a lot to me."

"It's souls searching Imara, we're finding things we like in common."

"I like this, just us." Imara purred some more, happy her man was just the kind of man every girl could only wish for.

"I don't like being alone, and this makes everything I've been through better."

"You aren't seeing anyone else right?" Asked Imara, unsure whether 'things he'd been through' were women or not.

Zuri was, or he felt he was. But realistically speaking, he didn't think Jua liked him.

"I met someone once, but she didn't like me."

"I like you, so you don't have to worry about that."

Imara licked the side of his muzzle again, and then again, kissing him in a slow and gentle repetition, the soft kind of love Zuri liked.

He kissed back, enjoying every second of feeling loved. Or at least, someone returning affection to him. He didn't lie when he said he never wanted to be alone.

They had been nuzzling and talking sweetly for hours, the occasional lioness would see them and smile, happy because they were.

The sun was setting on the horizon.

"I have to go now Imara."

"You'll be back tomorrow."

"Of coarse I will, good night." Said Zuri, realizing this mirage was expiring.

"No good night kiss?"

"We've been kissing and talking for hours."

"Good for you, now one more."

Zuri reached his muzzle forward and kissed the side of her face slowly. He would admit, that kiss lasted a very long time.

"Good night."

"That's better, now get out of here before you get in trouble."

Zuri stood up, walking away from her slowly, looking back with smiling auburn eyes and his pretty body strutting happily.

He had completely removed Jua from his mind, no lingering traces of her memory or her attitude or her emotions caused him trouble.

**Smack!**  
Something small and fast whipped Zuri across the muzzle, knocking his head to the left.

"What's the matter with you! I've been waiting all day!"  
It was Jua. Of coarse it was Jua.

"Calm down."

"Did your plan work at least?"

"Yes it worked!"

"Who did the king pair you with?"

"Imara."

"Oh."  
Said Jua, at a slight loss for words.

"Nervous?"

"You stink."

"No I don't, I cleaned myself this morning!"

"You smell like _her_."

"So you are jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"I spent all day with her."

"Shut up Zuri, you don't like her."

"Maybe I do."

"Liar."

"She likes me anyway, that's more then I can say for you."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"And you expect me to wait? To just put my emotions on hold and wait for you to decide?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought. Imara likes me, and maybe I like her, so now you're jealous that your precious play thing found someone else to serve paw to paw."

"Shut up I'm not jealous!"

"I kissed her, and she kissed me, over and over again, that soft kissing that I like and you don't."

"Shut up or I'll hit you again!"

"She asked if I'd stay with her if she got pregnant and I said yes!"  
*note: Zuri is saying IF not WHEN.*

"You said you were committed to me!"

"But you're not committed to me, so that deal is null and void."

"I am committed!"

"Then say that you love me!"

"I don't know if I do!"

"Then why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"  
Jua smacked him again across the face with more force then the first time.

He coiled back, breathing heavily, his mane falling forward over his eyes slightly, creating a dark brown curtain for his burning auburn eyes to peak through.

"Imara doesn't hit me."

"Shut up!"

"She said we..."

"I don't care what she said you're not being fair!"

"It's not fair that you sleep by my side every night purring, yet you still refuse to say you love me!"

"What do you want from me Zuri, I don't know if I love you but I can do anything!"

Zuri lifted his head, shaking his brown mane into its original slicked back position. It wasn't heavy or shiny, his mane just seemed to grow back, away from his face and not down it. His auburn eyes were hurt, and he smelt like a different woman.

"Why don't you try and love me? Rather then just sitting back and enjoying what I do. You earn your keep, you shouldn't have to, we should be together!"

"Then tell me what to do!"  
Screamed Jua, tears welling up in her eyes, she felt so lost. He loved her, and her slowness was causing him to drift off where there was a girl that did like him back, or at least showed affection beyond the thank you kisses she gave him.

"No more rough love! I hate it! You want me to be all violent and I hate that!"

"I can do that, I can be soft."

"And don't hit me, that hurts!"

"Fine, what else?"

"Say you love me, and mean it."

"I... I'll try."

"Thank you Jua, now can we nuzzle and get over this?"

"If I'm going to try with you, you need to stop trying with Imara, and you can't lead her on!"

"I know, committed to you remember? You're trying and so am I, so we're committed."

The two lions nuzzled happily, Jua was crying, not out of anger or sorrow, but because she almost saw what life would be like if the one good thing in it left her for someone else, for him to go somewhere where she could not, leave her defenseless.

"I got you something while I was waiting."  
Said Jua, turning to show him the antelope she caught.

"Great work beautiful, I'll carry this back to the den for you."

Little did the two know, someone had been watching them the whole time they were talking together.

Zuri picked up the food, and walked back to the den with Jua.  
They sat, and they both began to eat while talking.

"The king told me to train Imara and Taka to be better fighters, and if I don't I can't be with Imara."

"You'll never be with her so don't even go there."

Zuri smiled, _maybe he would. _  
"Taka seemed nice, I told him I'd help him become more popular like he wanted."

"Don't do anything that will get you hurt, and don't talk to the hyenas, they'll remember you."

"And another thing, I didn't tell Taka about you."

"Why?"

"He scared me a little, I think he's going to do something bad, no one should know about you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you matter more then I do, remember when I said that?"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Please don't get hurt Zuri, I was jealous, and I don't want to know what I'll feel like if something happened to you."

"I love you too dear."

"Did I say it?"

"No, but you're getting closer."

Jua blushed, sitting and chewing and blinking and breathing and blushing some more with the occasional giggle. Something was on her mind, and it was urgent, it had to be rushed. Even so, Jua had her whole life to enjoy the rewards, and if she had to make a sacrifice or two? She'd do it, Zuri gave her everything with little complaint and it was time she gave him something.

Another hour passed before the two lions decided to fall a sleep, Jua wasn't particularly tired because she spent the entire day in the same spot, but Zuri was extremely tired from a hard day of love, the lack thereof, and the rekindling thereto.

Zuri laid down, extremely sleepy, waiting for Jua to curl up beside him, instead, she stood in place gazing down her narrow muzzle like the barrel of a gun, her eyes like green spotlights, and the tuft of hair atop her head acting as a blind.

"What's wrong?"  
Asked Zuri, issuing a loud lion yawn/roar afterwards, his voice changing pitch as he began his tired moan.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"Better then dinner without effort?"

"Better then dinner without effort." Said Jua smiling, standing across the den from his sleepy body.

"What is it already?"

"What you always wanted."  
Jua moved forward silently, her sharp eyes shining down on her target, her soft muzzle nearing the prey. He was still, and he wouldn't move away, now he was caught and there was no escape.  
He wouldn't want to escape.

Jua licked the side of his muzzle softly, nuzzling his neck and mane afterwards happily, purring as she moved and turned, her small ears drawing rifts in his mane. She placed her body kindly beside his, reaching her head up and kissing him some more with equal softness.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you that soft kind of love you wanted."  
Said Jua as she nuzzled his mane again.

"Jua, we're committed, not mates, I don't think you should do this."  
He knew she'd go further then he would dare dream, and they weren't within his moral compasses acceptable peripheral range.

"What if we're more then committed."  
Zuri's heart beat fast, his whole body was racked with cold waves of excitement and pleasure, _would she say it, AND mean it?_

"I love you Zuri."  
Tears fell from his eyes, she loved him. He was shedding tears of happiness, tears she didn't fully understand.

"Why are you crying?"  
Asked Jua with a giggle, kissing him again and deepening her nuzzle.

"I'm happy is all, you made me happier then I ever thought possible."

"I mean it too, I love you Zuri and if I need to give up that wild freedom I had, fine. If I need to face my fears about cubs, I'll do it. You're just to important to let go."

"I love you too Jua."

He reached around, pulling Jua by her shoulders toward him, kissing her in the hard and rough sort of way that she liked.

"I thought you didn't like hard and rough."  
"And I thought you didn't like soft and gentle, but I'll compromise to make you happy."  
"So will I."

They kissed some more, Jua rolled onto her back as Zuri stood, lifting his left paw and placing it on her opposite side, standing over her by his shoulders.

He would kiss her hard, and she would kiss him soft, they were making each other happy. Not one or the other, both, the way it was meant to be; the way it should be.

"Zuri..."  
Jua squirmed beneath him, smiling and kicking her back paws happily.

"This spring is going to be hell for us." Added Jua.

"Or heaven."

"We should get some sleep, i don't want to seem to eager."

"There's to much going on right now, we shouldn't go to far with each other." Said Zuri in completion.

Lying down again, Jua crawled deep into his bodies warmth and nuzzled his chin affectionately as they fell asleep, her purring and him smiling.

There were three problems:  
Who was watching them, and what did he/she see.  
What would happen to Imara.  
What was Taka planning.

* * *

Interesting... Imara that is, even if Jua says she loves Zuri, is he really all there? Could Imara truly have left an imprint in him? This chapter by far has established a platform that this story and future chapter(s) of The Second Love will exploit to no end!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

Who was watching them, and what did he/she see.  
What would happen to Imara.  
What was Taka planning.

Go ahead, give those a go and in time we'll see if you're right or not!

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, as promised, chapter five of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter four question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: VIOLENCE**

* * *

"Jua, hey wake up."  
Zuri shook her shoulder from behind, trying to wake her up.  
She yawned softly, turning over to see his pretty tan smiling muzzle looking back at her.

"What happened?"

"Just good things, I got you breakfast, antelope just like you wanted."

"Antelope?"

"You said it was your favorite."  
Zuri remembered there less then friendly conversation all those nights ago when he asked her to tell him about herself.

"Oh."  
Said Jua, half unsure what was happening.

"Jua, what's wrong?"

"What did we do last night?"  
She was uncertain, Jua wasn't clearly remembering what happened there the previous night, and her guilty worry translated into her unknowingly hurting Zuri's feelings. The question sounded like she regretted something, not the mood Zuri wanted about their relationship.

"Nothing, I told you we should wait, and you agreed, it was the best decision."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, you'll know when you're ready."  
Said Zuri, genuinely unsure what it was they would wait for. Sex? No, that wasn't sincere or the right thing to push off, they were waiting for what must be years, time spent with one another, stability and certainty that would permit physical relations as logical.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready Zuri."

"Jua?"

"Yes?"

"You weren't... you don't regret last night? Do you still feel the same way towards me?"

"Of coarse, I just worry about Imara."

"I worry too."

"What will you tell her?"

"Nothing I guess, I can't tell her anything."

"When will you go today?"

"Soon."  
Jua was disappointed the Zuri would leave so early, she wanted him to stay with her for as long as possible, spending as much time as he could building his love for her, rather tearing it down with Imara.  
In truth, Zuri had a choice and Jua did not. Unless she wanted to be beaten and sodomized, Zuri was her only option- and a damn good one._ I won't let him go... _  
And she wouldn't.

"How's your paw?"

"It's felt better since yesterday morning, it's a little numb but I'm fine."

"Do you want to eat now?"  
Asked Zuri kindly.  
He was still holding her, she lay on her left side facing him, and he lay on his right side facing her, they were close, able to feel each others warm breath.

"I want to stay here with you."  
Jua rubber her nose against his, giggling and gasping at the cold tingle she received from his touch. He smiled, his auburn eyes as happy as he was.

"You're so warm now, you used to be cold but now you're so warm."

"You can work magic on a woman Zuri."

"I'm glad my charm worked on you."  
Said Zuri pleasantly.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."  
Jua pulled him in closer, grabbing his shoulders and dragging his top nearer hers, their faces met, and she rubbed her figure against his, her nose carving a path through his mane for her face to dwell in.  
Zuri enjoyed the soft pressure of her against him, glad things were working out and everything was calm on their side of the outlands.

"Breakfast darling?"

"Oh!" Said Jua with a nervous giggle, completely forgetting that there was food waiting for her, it's easy to forget the little things when your wrapped up in a cuddle.

Jua stood up, and then so did Zuri, side by side they walked out of the den and over to where the meat sat, pretty and deliciously waiting, the same meat Jua liked best.

"You first Jua, I caught this especially for you."

"You don't need to be so perfect Zuri, a few compliments here and there would be more then enough."  
Said Jua, blushing again. Never had she seen a male that would hunt, stay with her during and after pregnancy, and other feminine details, but a male who tried so desperately to impress? Never. Males were more assuming that the females would impress them.

"I'll give you everything until you're happy, food is just a small piece of that."

"You're love is enough Zuri, there's so much of it." Said Jua happily.

"And it's all yours."  
Jua kissed Zuri happily as she sat down and began to eat slowly, looking up occasionally to see his pretty face and sharp auburn eyes watching her, waiting for her to start eating.  
It didn't matter if she told him not to, she would always eat first around him.

A few hours passed, and the time was here for Zuri to leave, he had to go now, any later might be an insult to the king, and he didn't want to make Taka or Imara feel like they were being abandoned.

"I should get going now."

"Yeah, but Zuri?"  
Asked Jua, her head resting in her paw, her eyes looked clearly up at his jaw as he sat in a more erect position not far from her, watching the land for predators or friends.

"Yes Jua?"  
He asked, not looking at her as he spoke, still looking out over the land. He thought he saw something.

"Zuri look at me!"  
Said Jua, lifting her head with pleading guilt in her voice, _had I upset him?_

"I see something, go inside and stay quiet."  
Zuri stood in a low crouch, growling deeply as he walked froward toward some tall grasses. His claws raked back the dirt beneath them, leaving groves and tracks with each heavy and powerful step.

He looked strong, but he knew if it was a male lion, and a big one with some sense of alert, he'd be dead.

The grasses ruffled again, and nothing fell from them. _It's just the wind Zuri, you worry to much. _  
It was just the wind, there was nothing. Or maybe it wasn't the wind, maybe he was hallucinating even _that_.

Jua had hidden herself in the den, waiting to hear a roar or something.  
Nothing came.

She reached her body around to peak outside, but was immediately confronted with the chest of Zuri, her face plowed into him as her body continued to move, he reacted by inching back some, but it wasn't enough.

"Zuri! You scared me!"  
Said Jua as she backed away from him, giggling and smiling at how she just walked into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone but it was nothing."

"And now you're going to leave me here all alone?"

"It's safe."

"What if I die?"

"I'll be forced to kill myself."

"Or you'd forget about me and be mates with Imara."

"How did we get here? First we're talking about hearing something and now you're dead and I'm mates with someone who isn't you."

"Just a hypothetical."

"An illogical one."  
Said Zuri as he reached forward for an embrace, which she kindly repaid to him.

"I'll be back real soon."

"Get out of here."  
Said Jua with a smile, looking at him affectionately.

He turned and began his trek to the pride lands.

In the pride lands, the king was thinking.  
_That rogue is associated with Jua? he has a plan? __They__ believed him? Who does he think he is! Lying directly to a kings face!_

Yes, it was Ahadi who had heard Zuri when he left the pride lands and returned to Jua. She was far to close to the border, and the king could see and hear them without even leaving his land.

There were two things Ahadi could do here:  
1. Agree with that lioness who smelt Jua on him and have him banished, as well as separated from Imara.  
2. _Wait!_

_Imara? Does she know about his plans? She was very affectionate to him and her weakness, she does seem a little __to__ weak..._

"Zazu!"  
The rather young hornbill flew into the den where the king stood, alone. With a puff of the chest the majordomo addressed his king as sire, bidding him good morning and other silly things.

"How may I be of service?"  
Said Zazu in completion, eager to please the king.

"Fetch me Imara, I need to speak with her immediately, alone."

"Yes sire."

Zazu flew away at great pace, scanning beneath him with youthful eyes for the girl the king sought.

"Miss, the king wishes to see you at once!"  
Said the bird with a tired voice, landing in the process of his speaking.

"Sure Zazu, thank you."  
Said Imara innocently as she strode with some haste toward the den where King Ahadi would inevitably be.  
She was grateful the king had put her with such a wonderful male, and maybe if he was in a good mood, she could talk to the king about Zuri staying with the pride for longer then just the season.

"Where are you going?"  
Said Mufasa in a demanding tone, sitting on a tall rock and looking down, as if he was his fathers personal body guard.

"The king asked to see me Mufasa."

"About that dirty boy of yours no doubt."

"He's not dirty nor a boy, he'd.."

"He'd **what**?"  
Proclaimed Mufasa, frustration building toward the insubordinate girl.  
Imara nearly said Zuri could beat Mufasa at anything, but that would cause a world of unnecessary trouble.

"Pardon my bluntness, I only meant to say he'd wish to prove you wrong, he's nice, and I bet you'll like him."

"For your sake I hope you're honest, now go, if my father wants to talk to you you shouldn't dawdle."

"Sorry."  
Said Imara with a friendly and attractive smile, walking on up the pride rock path and toward the den's entrance. She didn't know why she apologized to the egotistical teenage Mufasa, but a good honest woman, a woman well suited for a fine male, wouldn't question the dominate sexes judgement.

"Imara, come in here."  
Said the king lowly with great sternness in his voice, his body creaking like old wood.

"Yes King, you called for me?"

"You're very friendly with that _rogue_."

"He's an excellent mate, I'm very grateful."

"How long have you known him?"

"Only since yesterday my king, is something wrong?"

"You lie to me! To my face you insolent.."  
The king raged on as Zuri arrived.

"Hello everyone, where's Imara and Taka?"

"No idea where Taka is, Imara went inside the den to talk with the king."  
Said one lioness who was particularly common and not worth identifying.

"Thank you."  
Said Zuri as he walked on, Jua's scent trailing behind him so plainly.

"Good morning Mufasa, how are you?"  
Asked Zuri in passing, not questioning the prince with any particular dislike, only a normal and neighborly curiosity as to one's emotional status.

"I'm well."  
Said Mufasa, not particularly friendly with this new male.

"Would you happen to know where Taka is?"

"I do not, he must be around here somewhere."  
Said Mufasa tiredly, giving little worry to his brother.

"Alright, thank you."  
Said Zuri as he continued walking past the prince and toward where the king and Imara must me.

The king was yelling, Zuri heard him.  
_Why is he calling Imara insolent..._

a loud crack of flesh was head as Zuri rounded the corner of the den only to see Imara flung backwards, her petit body hitting a wall, knocking her practically unconscious, but not just yet.

"What have I done to deserve this?"  
Imara pleaded as the king hit her again and again, beating her without mercy.  
He would not have stopped if it weren't for Zuri, his presence in the den bringing the king a strong and unsettling feeling.

"What's going on here?"  
Said Zuri, he was looking down at his 'pride land mate' who was bleeding and bruised, conflicted and confused, _what is happening?_

"You are a traitor! You speak to Jua! You are her spy to destroy my pride and kill my son!"  
Yelled the king in a mix of growl and roar.

"No, I'm.."

Zuri had to act, people would hear the king, and even now, the king had final say and Zuri would lose any and all battles.

He inched over to Imara, picking her head up and looking into her defeated and crying eyes, _she was innocent!_

"Come here, hold on."  
Zuri picked her up on his back, knowing he'd have to run.

"Father?"  
Mufasa walked into the den, seeing the bloody Imara on Zuri's back, and the king standing not far from the two.

Zuri ran for the exit, dodging Mufasa's attempted blows and swiping the prince across the face, drawing light and insignificant scratches across the lion's muzzle. Mufasa reeled back, just enough for Zuri to run.

He ran at great speed past resting lioness' and some he would have called friends, they all saw Imara, to them she looked as if she were dying. No one knew what was happening, so no one chased him.

The king had run out of the den, past his son and down pride rock; into the lioness mass.

"What's happening?"  
All lioness' spoke with equal concern and worry.

The king himself was worried, he could not say he beat Imara, she was a good girl and no one would believe she would have been a spy or puppet, even with her submissive ways.

"That rogue attacked Imara, he has kidnapped her with no intention of returning her."

"Will he negotiate?"

"I do not know where he is taking her, the possibilities are endless."

"Why would he take her away?"

"I fear, I fear he has taken her for sexual purposes."

The lioness' gasped, shifting their weight backwards as If to remove themselves from the words.

"Will he kill her?"

The king left a long pause, before he replied to the fearful lioness' with a confirming nod.

"A monster!"  
"I would never have thought!"  
"She seemed so happy!"  
"What a dirty male."

The lioness' threw insults to his name, unaware that the king had been making everything up as he went along.

"He also attacked my son, he may be working with Jua."

The lioness' gasped again.

"There will be no more of this today, go and be with your loved ones, be glad you are not in dreadful a position as she."

The pride dispersed and all returned to normal- part from frantic and raving gossip.

No one knew where Taka had been, because he was hiding, he saw the whole thing. He saw his father beat Imara nearly to death without proof, and he heard his father lie to the pride about Zuri.  
There would be no strength training for Taka, no muscle man to help him eliminate those who stood in his way, no friendship. His father had yet again taken something from him.

Zuri was still running at great speed, he had exited the pride lands, but took a long route around the elephant grave yard and through some very tight spaces to guarantee no one would follow him.

"It's alright Imara, I've got you, you're safe with me."  
He spoke in broken words, unable to sound calm as he ran, breathing and speaking simultaneously.

She nuzzled her head into his mane to show that she could hear him, tears flowing from her eyes and drops of blood falling from various wounds.  
_What have I done to deserve this? _  
One thing in life remained certain, Zuri was a good male, he was better then anyone she had ever met and was keeping her safe, keeping her alive, without him she could be dead.

This situation, it seemed so familiar... _Oh yes!_ It seemed familiar because it had happened before, with Jua.

Imara shivered, it was still morning, but everything felt so cold to her. There was nothing warm except Zuri, and he wouldn't be going anywhere as long as she was like this.

His pace began to slow, the sudden (but subtle) deceleration pushed Imara forward slightly, her face burrowing deeper into his soft mane; his muscles were under less pressure to deliver forward thrust, so he calmed, as did his breathing.

"We're here Imara, you're safe now, it's safe inside."

As he walked in with the limp and beautiful lioness lying on his back, Jua stood up, petrified at what she was seeing. A number of things could have happened.

"Zuri what happened to her?" Yelped Jua, she stood back, wanting nothing to do with Imara, but concerned nonetheless.

"Ahadi attacked her, he thought she and I were working together to kill Mufasa."

"That's why I was banished by Ahadi, but he didn't lay a paw on me!"  
Said Jua, upset the 'king' would go so far as to assault a harmless woman.

"I had to swipe at Mufasa to get away, things don't look good for me back there."

Zuri leaned down and placed Imara on the cool rock, looking down into her face and waiting to see if she was conscious.

"Zuri..."  
His name slipped from her lips softly, she hadn't much to say. Nor did he want her to say anything.

"I'm so sorry Imara, that should have been me, you had nothing to do with any of those things."  
Imara lifted her nose to touch his, licking the side of his muzzle kindly, as a mate would do.

"You weren't really trying to kill Mufasa?"

"Never! I just needed to tell Taka that Jua was alright, she nearly died and he found out and thought she was dead, so I went to tell him she wasn't."

"So you weren't looking for..."

"Zuri?" Asked Jua, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Does she still think..."

"Yes."

"Imara..." Continued Zuri, "I'm mates with Jua, I can't be with you like you thought."

"But that's not fair! I really like you and you're not giving me a chance!" Said Imara, channeling adrenaline to speak with such volume in her defeated state.

"You don't get a chance on someone who's already taken Imara."  
Jua coldly said, forgetting Imara's injuries and her innocence, treating her as if she were in good health.

"You're so abrasive, how could you use me?"  
Imara referred to Jua first, then to Zuri, asking a very hard question.

"I wasn't with Jua then, I thought things were open so I got close to you, when Jua found out, she got jealous and she said she loved me, she meant it to. I wanted to be with her, but she wouldn't have it- my spending time with you sealed the deal."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
Said Imara, whimpering in pain as she shifted her body.  
"I'm so cold." She added.

"Come here, I'll keep you warm, it seems all woman think this den is cold."

"Zuri!" Said Jua in frustration, he was NOT permitted to lay with Imara, over Jua's dead body.

"She's injuried! I did the same for you when you were cold!"

"Fine, I'll rest alone and be cold without you."  
Jua lay down, facing Zuri and Imara.

Zuri nestled his chest as close he could Imara's back, cleaning some of her more prevalent wounds and nuzzling her to calm her down, she cried on occasion, flustered from the odd turn of events.

"I'll tell you everything soon darling, just relax."

_I'm your darling, not her!_  
Jua was getting jealous again.

Hours more passed as Zuri and Imara nuzzled quietly, her wounds now clean and her tears dry, she was no longer cold, but his warmth was welcome nonetheless.  
Jua sat, not cold, but longing for Zuri's reassuring warmth she knew Imara was enjoying with an excess of pleasure. Imara had calmed down now, she wasn't crying anymore and she wasn't bleeding, her wounds remained tender though, and would for a long time.

"How do you feel Imara?"  
Asked Zuri, still holding her close and trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm alright, thank you Zuri, you saved me."

"I promise to you that as long as your here no ones ever going to hit you again, absolutely no one."

"Thank you Zuri."  
Imara ruffled and squirmed some in his mane, readjusting so she could placed her small and womanly paw atop his large and masculine one.

Not far from them a rather jealous lioness was clearing her throat, trying to get a certain two lions' attentions.

"Jua, it's fine."  
Zuri referred to his being so close to Imara, Jua was right there, and if she saw something important she didn't like no one would stop her from saying so.

"Zuri?"  
Asked Imara in a calm and low voice, slightly frightened that this question may void the no-hitting rule.

"Yes Imara?"

"Why are you out here with Jua?"

There was a short silence before Zuri spoke in reply.

"She needed somewhere to stay, and she stayed with me."

"But you're still mine right? You called her your mate earlier..."

"He's mine, I got here first, I cuddled with him first..."  
Imara interrupted.  
"But he kissed me first didn't he."  
Jua was speechless, he _did_ kiss her first.

"I'm so sorry Imara, I'm in love with Jua, but you're welcome to stay with us and I'll treat you like a queen if you do so, I wouldn't discriminate as to who gets what."

"You can't have two girls Zuri, you need to..."

"I chose you, and I did pick, but she can stay as long as she wants and I'll hunt for her just as I do for you."  
Sad Zuri plainly, concluding clearly that he didn't refer to having two mates, but treating the girls as equals in his 'pride.'

"That's not fair Zuri, we met and I didn't get a chance to woo you like I wanted, weren't you wooed?"

"Of coarse..."

"How? Tell me how?"

"You're beautiful, you're nice and quiet, you're..."

"Stop! Stop. I think he's said enough."  
Said Jua, becoming increasingly jealous.

"Just give me a chance. You'll love me more then her, I can give you anything."  
Said Imara, looking up at his strong and auburn eyes with her weak and sad face.  
There was only one problem, Zuri **hated** it when someone offered him _everything_.  
It made him feel dirty, like a pig or a barbarian.

"I don't want everything, I wanted someone to love me and I have that, I also wanted friends and I have that as well."

"Zuri..."

"I'm sorry Imara, I care about you and I'll keep you safe and comfortable, fed, but I can't love you like I do Jua."

"What about mating season? You came to the pride lands to..."

"I came to deliver a message to Taka, mating season was the only cover I could think of."

"So you don't want to..."

"**No he does not!**"  
Yelled out Jua, her jealousy still rising.

"Jealous much Jua?"  
Said Zuri, he had turned his head to face her, and his look said _calm yourself._

"But when the season comes, I can't go back now!"  
Said Imara, knowing she lost something wonderful.

"I know."  
Said Zuri, feeling ashamed he ruined Imara's mating season with his trickery.

"So what are _you_ going to do about that?"

"I can't bring rogues here, that's to risky, and you can't go out there because they'll kill you, I'm sorry Imara. You'll just have to tough through it."

"And I get him all to myself."  
Said Jua, inserting the final of many sassy swords.

"Jua, if Imara must sit and go without, so will you, and so will I."

"But.."

"No buts from that pretty face! I'm going to go get you two something to eat, is that alright? You won't kill each other?"

"Of coarse not!"  
Said both lioness' at once, unsure if they would or wouldn't _actually_ kill each other.

"I'll be back gorgeous, you too Imara."

"Be safe."  
Said Imara softly as she watched Zuri walk out of the den, away from his land and off toward a herd where the women couldn't see him.

"Don't kiss up, his kisses are mine."

"Jua, he mustn't actually love you."  
Said Imara with ever bit of seriousness in her voice, not faltering, but her inquisition wasn't rude either.

"He does, why wouldn't he?"

"You're just so strong headed, he seems to like soft things."

"He is a soft thing, and to much soft can be bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Said Imara in a slightly more curious voice, but no hint of frustration. She was a lady, the type of lady a pride should breed. Imara grew up as a woman should, full of respect, kindness, affection, and childbearing hips. Jua was different, less family oriented and more wild and lively.  
Nonetheless, Imara would not allow an insult to go unnoticed.

"You're soft, you can't hunt, fight, you're a bed warmer Imara."

"And you Jua, are a play thing, you have no feminine qualities other then your sex, beyond that you mind as well be male."

"I'm no ones play thing!"

"When I spent time with Zuri, the kisses were soft and he knew exactly how to hold me. Like a man!"

"Please! He's an absolute woman! And he's mine!"

"Yet he kissed me?"

"We were having a rough spot."  
Said Jua, lowering her head and lying down. Imara hadn't moved at all, she wasn't fit to stand, but her tongue held its own strength.

"I'm sorry Jua, I wouldn't have been so sweet with him if I knew about you two."

"Thanks Imara, I was really jealous after he spent all day with you, I even hit him."

"That's not your place! Did he hit you?" Imara was a girls girl, and hitting men was by far not the place of a woman, the woman's place was being hit, and saying nothing about it, To hear that Jua had hit Zuri? Very confusing.

"Of coarse not! He's beyond such cruelty."

"He is sweet though Jua, I can still cuddle with him right?" Asked Amara hopefully, wanting consent before she got tangled up with this girls lion.

"No! I mean... Maybe."

"Thank you, he's so needy it's amazing."

"What?"  
Said Jua angrily, up unsure what Imara was calling amazing.

"He knows how to touch a lady."

"You! How dare you sleep with him!"  
Screamed Jua, standing up and breathing heavily, growling between words. Imara was a shotty fighter, and on top of thst she couldn't stand. Even then, Jua wouldn't hold back when smacking her around for touching Zuri.

"No! Not like that! He and I just talked all day long and he held me."

"He held you?"

"We were mates, technically, did I say to much?"  
Asked Imara, not wanting to upset Jua anymore then she already was.

"Only a little, I'm just glad he can control himself."

"He's so different Jua, I swear there will never be anyone like him again."

"Zuri is one of a kind."

"Jua?"  
Asked Imara, hoping to redirect the conversation to an old topic.

"Yes Imara?"

"You said Zuri was like a woman, how? I don't get that feeling."

"His name is Uzuri."

"No! That's his _full_ name?"

"Yes."

"No matter, it's a pretty name and he holds it well."  
Imara tried to be calm and act objective, but Uzuri was a girls name.

"He also hunts, and he's needy like you said."

"He does all the hunting?"

"He also insists woman eat first, because we're more important then he is."

"Kings above he is unique." Whispered Imara under her breath, smiling and shaking her head in shock, but mostly just a happy curiosity as to why Zuri does what he does.

"So this one time..."  
Jua walked over closer to Imara, getting near her face and beginning what would be a gossipy story.

"When I first met him, he was filthy and stinky, he pinned me down and basically ordered me to come back to his den with him."

"You must have been so scared!"

"I thought he would use me you know? Or kill me! Anyway, that night he started saying things like I was pretty, and I told him to clean up, and the next morning he was spotless!"

"Really?"

"He takes orders well."

"Anything else?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this."  
Said Jua, teasing Imara with her words.

"It's not like I've got anyone else to tell this story to Jua."

"I don't know."  
Jua added further suspense.

"Please!"  
Said Imara, sounding slightly desperate if not entirely interested.

"Alright! So about three days ago I walked just a little to far away from Zuri's den, and I ended up on some other lions land."  
Imara gasped, feeling the a fear Jua had felt, only smaller.  
"The lion pinned me down real hard, and said he'd rape me and kill me."  
Imara gasped again, looking right at Jua, who was slightly choked up at the thought of that nasty lion.  
"Zuri found us just in time, and he killed that other lion, and saved me."

"He killed someone?"

Jua nodded.  
"The next morning he woke up bawling, he felt so awful, he said he wanted to die and he was seeing images of a happy lion with a family in his head."

"The lion didn't have a family thought right?"

"No way, he was disgusting, no woman would put up with that."

"What did Zuri say afterwards?"

"He was so mad at me, he said he'd jump between a lion twice his size to save me, but I wouldn't do the same."

"Why would he say that?"

"He told me he loved me, but I didn't say I loved him back."

"But you said it now right?"

"Yes, best decision I ever made."

"You know Jua, he did the same for me."

"What do you mean?"

"After Ahadi beat me up, Zuri threw himself between me and the king AND the prince."

"You're just lucky you didn't get my man killed because if you did, I'd come after you."

"I'm back!"  
Zuri shouted around the corner of the den, peaking his head in to make sure the two were both breathing.

"I'm glad no one killed the other."

"We're all patched up now Zuri, you two are fine and I won't get in the way."  
Said Imara with a slight trace of sadness.

"No Imara, you're not in the way, you're our best friend."  
Said Jua softly with compassion in her voice.

"You're more then a friend, you're..."

"_My responsibility_. Zuri, you said the same thing to me you old man."

"I won't be any trouble here."  
Said Imara quietly, not wanting to be to dominating.

"Don't worry Imara, none of us are welcome in the pride lands, I'm a traitor, he's a murderer, and you'll be murdered if..."

"So you told her about that."  
Said Zuri, ashamed with his past and what he did to that poor guy. He wasn't a 'poor guy' at all, but to Zuri, he was.

"It sounded like you had every right Zuri."

"No one will ever have the right to do something like that, but what's done is done, lets eat, I brought a nice big antelope for all of us."

"Thank you Zuri, see you out there."  
Said Jua, kissing the side of his muzzle softly as she walked past him, rubbing her side against his, her tail tip roaming gently beneath his chin.  
Zuri smiled.

"You see this Imara? I live with this."

"Now you have me too."

"You'll be a good girl, do you need help standing?"

"No, I'm.."  
Imara tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she fell back down, landing on the ground a little harder then her bruised ribs appreciated.

"I got you honey."  
Zuri stopped, thinking, rethinking what he had just said.

"What?"  
Asked Imara, unsure what was holding Zuri up.

"I'll tell you once I get you outside, come on."

Imara stood slowly, leaning heavily into Zuri as she increased her height to full stand, they walked slowly, Imara still weak and tender from being thrown around.

"I would say you don't like rough treatment."

"I could say the same for you."

"And you'd be right, but Jua loves that stuff."

"Hey!" Said Jua, who could now hear and see Imara leaning into Zuri as she walked.

"Nothing I didn't already know Jua."

"I'll have him kill you if you're gonna be sassy!"  
Said Jua in a playful tone, but her words drove deep into Zuri.

"Jua, don't go there, that's not funny."

"Alright, I'm sorry honey."

"That reminds me!"

Zuri sat down, Imara still leaning against him as she sat down as well.  
Jua sat across from them, she began to eat as she waited for Zuri to speak.  
Imara also began to eat, remembering that Zuri wanted the girls to eat first.

"Are you ready?"

"Tell me what's got you in a knot Zuri."  
Said Jua, crossing her paws and waiting, Imara chewing a small piece of meat slowly.

"You called me honey, and I called Imara honey a few moments ago."

"Ok, so what?"

"Just think about that word, honey."

"Ok, I'm thinking about it."  
Said Jua, unsure where he was going with all of this.

"Don't you think it would make a good name?"

"For who?"  
Asked Jua, knowing full well no one was pregnant, and no one would be pregnant for a few years minimum.

"A cub obviously."

"Dare I ask: who's cub?"

"Mine Jua! I really like that as a name."

"You're moving to fast again Zuri."  
Said Jua in an exasperated tone, upset that he fantasized in the clouds so often. Even if when he was down on the ground he was flawless.

"I like it Zuri, I like your name too."

"So Jua told you my name's Uzuri."

"You hold yourself well."

"Thank you Imara, Jua just laughed at me."  
Zuri was being playful, working Jua's jealous mind again like clay or putty.

"I guess I like the name, it's just a little long."  
Said Jua, thinking how it wasn't a normal name, so it could use some tweaking.

"How about Hun? It's a shortened version of Honey."

"I like that, it works nicely."  
Said Jua with a strong blush, thinking that now she would one day have a cub with the lion she loved, and his or her name would be Hun.

"We are all that age for mating, I mean, Ahadi didn't give me Zuri so we could play tag all day."  
Said Imara with an equal blush and smile to Jua's, wondering what her family would be like if she had one.

Zuri was thinking the same thing, family, but he wasn't ready just yet.  
"Not this year, or the next, maybe three or four more years."

"Zuri, that's a really long time."  
Said Jua, not in any hurry, only considering how long he was considering to wait.

"Two years is a better number for you two, it makes more sense."

"Thank you Imara, In two years this little family of ours will grow from three to four."

"Or more." Said Jua happily, masking her nervousness. She wanted to be free, and cubs would weigh her down, even if she had Zuri.

"Yes Jua, or more."

"Don't forget, you're not running off once I'm knocked up."

"Never in a million years would I dare leave you, I'd die first. You as well Imara, I'm not leaving you alone either."

The three lions finished eating their meal, and then traveled back into the den slowly to sleep.  
They all were preparing to lie down, when Zuri spoke, his voice cutting a channel in the dark air.

"You'll be alright tonight, right Imara?"

"Yes, I'll be alright."

"I'll be right here you know."

"Zuri, get over here and keep me warm, I'm feeling chilly." Said Jua, patting the spot next to her and smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling in a way only a teenage lioness' could.

"Good night Imara."  
Said Zuri as he lay down, wriggling closer to Jua and closing his eyes as her head fall into his neck and mane.

"Good night you two, and thank you Zuri, I don't think I've thanked you yet."

"No need to say thank you, your being alive is thank you enough."

Jua purred as she slept in Zuri's mane, and Imara slept alone.  
Not entirely alone though, because Zuri had left one of his paws outstretched for her to hold on to as she slept, as the light of the moon would do to calm someone afraid of the dark, his paw made her feel at home, and it ensured safety was not far away.

* * *

If you thought this was unexpected, wait until Wednesday, chapter 6 is absolutely crazy! Zuri may be sleeping with Jua, but he's holding Imara's paw, interesting. Things are going to get tense, and this stories characters are soon to be introduced into "The Second Love," maybe as soon as 7 chapters away! (Sounds like a while, but time flies)

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!  
Question:

how did you like my Hun plan? (yes, she isn't born yet, and yes, here sit her parents) but who's the mother? ;)

What will happen next?  
(I know it's broad, but go for it, see if you're right!)

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, as promised, chapter six of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

EXTRA NOTE: I just wanted to say that I FINALLY found an image of Jua, and I set it as the cover image today, so give it a peak before you go!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: CURIOSITY KILLED THE LION**

* * *

It had been one month since the infamous 'Zuri incident' as pride landers referred to it. Many lioness' were distraught, mourning the loss of their friend Imara, and cursing away all rogues, refusing to take them as their mates for the season. This news had spread across the Savannah, and rogues alike were traveling to different prides looking for easier women.

Taka was experiencing mixed emotions. He had a friend, someone to help him, yet his father had taken that away from him. Happily though, the incident frightened off any and all rogues, so Sarafina would be left untouched for now. Beyond his faltering feelings for a woman he didn't particularly like, Taka had concern for his brothers relationship.  
It was indeed a very chaotic situation when Mufasa heard that he was betrothed, yelling and cursing that of all woman, he be married to Sarabi. He wanted Imara, her pretty body and submissive ways turned Mufasa on, things like that Sarabi didn't have. Although, Sarabi did and was trying very hard to be a good princess, pretending not to notice her betrothed husband was thinking about someone else.  
Imara was gone now, and Sarabi felt she may have a greater chance to improve her relationship, but sadly Mufasa only blamed her for Imara's kidnapping, telling Sarabi if he had been placed with the woman he _actually_ cared about, she'd still be here.  
Sarabi would cry, everyone would hear, but no one would help. Not even Taka, he cried at times, but no one helped him. So he wouldn't help her.

The sky looked dark, it would be raining later, a rain well overdue.

Taka and Sarafina were sitting together quietly in the shade cast by the loathing pride rock. Taka had great potential to be attractive and strong beyond his mere wits, but the scar his father had drawn across his eye did him no justice.

"Taka, have you talked to Sarabi lately? She's been really upset."

"I'd bet she is, mating season is just around the corner and my brother's acting like an ass."

Sarafina sighed, "He won't be getting anything if it's up to her."

"Whatever." Said Taka, not committed to this conversation or its topic or its characters.

"Taka what's gotten into you? You've been so low lately." Sarafina sounded concerned for her boyfriend, but at the same time Taka had lulls and ups all the time.

"I was in such a good place when Zuri first got here, and now..."

"I know, what a monster, stealing away Imara. He had her! Everything would have been fine if he didn't smack her around so much." Sarafina sounded full of distrust and hate, not wanting anything to do with rogues- especially in the spring time.

"..." Taka wanted to stand up and hit her. _What's gotten into me? I'd never... But she deserves it! She's spewing lies about my friend! But she doesn't know the truth... She's ignorant. _Taka had never felt so violent, he wanted to hit her, but that would be to much. At times, wit can stand just as much as a slap.

"Shut up Sara, you don't know anything so you shouldn't be speaking."

"Don't tell me to shut up! Or call me stupid!"

"But you are acting stupidly, you're making assumptions!"

"I was..."

"You were **not** there. You have no idea what was happening in that den."

"So it's Imara's fault then? She deserved to be beaten?"  
Yelled Sarafina, beginning to stand up, wanting to walk away.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting?"  
Said Sarabi, walking up with heavy paws, her eyes red and puffy.

"No Sarabi, Taka's just siding with Zuri on the whole incident last month."

"He did seem nice, but then again, people can change, it seems they always do, change that is."  
Sarabi finished her slow and melancholy sentence, sitting down next to Sarafina. She wasn't talking only about Zuri, she was talking about herself, Taka, and especially a Mufasa.

"People do change, isn't that right Taka?"  
Said Sarafina with a happy sass in her voice, lashing at Taka some, expecting an apology.

"Yes they do, it seems you're putting your nose in business that has nothing to do with you, and you're judging someone on one thing, rather their character as a whole."

Taka stood up, wheeling around and walking away from the two woman, one lioness very mature and depressed, the other lioness very lively and frustrated. Both extremely pretty.

"Do you thinks he's talking about me judging him?"  
Asked Sarafina, recalling all of the double meanings of words spoken in the passing moments.

"I don't know Sara, but I'm glad to see your relationship is as happy as mine."

"What are we going to do Sarabi, what are you going to do?"  
Asked Sarafina with more finesse then usual.

"Patience, I'm going to need a lot of patience."

"You could seduce him."

"I'm not doing anything with him, he can't have me unless he loves me."  
Said Sarabi with an airy tone and strong posture, knowing above all things she was no ones whore.

"I feel the same way, Taka's so distant. And it's getting worse. I don't know what he thinks is going to happen come spring time, but right now, he's not even getting a single kiss."  
Said Sarafina, placing her head down on her paw in a tizzy.

"Well, I guess our spring time's are going to be pretty empty, as usual."

"Yeah, but now we'll have a heat to suppress."

"Sara, you and I will survive as always."

"It's just to bad we don't have Imara or Jua to talk to anymore, it's just us teenagers."

"Shame one was banished, the other kidnapped."

"I just hope Zuri has heart enough to kill her quickly."

"If Mufasa would just kill me that would be swell, better then my crying all the time and his ignoring me."  
Said Sarabi sadly, forced to reconcile her relationships problems. In fact, her relationship didn't have problems, it was a problem. He didn't love her.

"Sarabi, he didn't like Imara that much."

"You'd be surprised. You know, one day I'll find someone who loves me for who I am and what I look like, and we'll be the true form of happy."

"You think so?" Said Sarafina in slight shock.

"I know so- in all of this land someone must have a heart for me."

"Really?" Sarafina's shock was growing.

"Don't you dream of pretty boys saving you? Maybe we'll both be saved at the same time."  
Sarabi looked up at the sky as if that's where an answer would be.

Taka was still walking away, rounding pride rock and heading to the secluded cave he liked to spend time in, where he could be with his thoughts and a mouse or two to play with.

Instead of mice and solitude, Taka stumbled across the king himself. Sitting, waiting, definitely waiting for Taka.

Taka felt scared, he didn't know what was going to happen. His mother was to far away, and even if she was close, this cave was sound proofed.  
"Father?"

"You thought you had it all planned out didn't you." Said the king bitterly, his mind set on a reality that may not be completely true.

"What do you mean?"  
Said Taka, taking a step back, looking around frantically in fear and confusion.

"That rogue, you were in with him weren't you? You were in with him and Jua?"

"No! We were just friends..."

"Liar! Liar! You don't have any friends you filth, no one likes you! Why would such a pretty boy like you?"

"He was a nice guy!"

"Yet he kidnapped Imara and beat her senselessly? I think not."  
Said the king, honoring this foolish teenage lion's argument.

"That's not what happened."  
Said Taka, digging his claws into the dirt and growling under his breath, frustrated with his father for being such a hypocrite. There he sat calling Taka a liar, when in reality it was he, the king, who lied.

"What did you say?" The king growled equally, now standing up on all fours.

"You did it, you beat her, and you lied! Just because Zuri smelt like Jua doesn't mean he knew her! I asked him and he said he hadn't seen a lioness' in the outlands ever."

The king recoiled back, feeling caught, caught by something small and worthless.

"You'll keep your stupid mouth shut, no one would believe you anyway."  
The king walked around his son, pushing him down as he went by, Taka fell with a thud, landing on his side.

Ahadi laughed deeply and cynically as he continued away from his lesser child.

"Damn him! I will **not** put up with this forever!"  
Said Taka under his breath, clawing at the ground sharply.  
He had a plan to eliminate his brother from the line of succession, but now, he mind as well kill his father too.  
Zuri wouldn't be able to blindly help him like he had wanted, but hyenas can do just as good.

King Ahadi strut onward, around to the front of pride rock, seeing the backsides of Sarabi and Sarafina as he went past, traveling upward and toward his den, stopping only to speak with his greater son Mufasa.

"Mufasa, what's Sarabi doing down there leaving you alone?"  
The king sounded curious, not demanding or annoying, but with a healthy interest.

"She's just spending time with her friends is all."  
Said Mufasa, rolling his tongue over his teeth when he finished me looking to his left, half expecting someone to save him from this dreadful conversation.

"Mufasa, she's your mate and you need to..."

"I didn't want Sarabi as my mate remember? I wanted to be with Imara, and because I wasn't by her side she's probably dead now."

The kings mind raced with an unfounded intensity. _Oh no, I beat her nearly to death and my son was in love with her..._

"It's not your fault that rogue decided to kidnap her."  
Said the king smoothly, leaving no creases or folds for his lie to be detected.

Mufasa felt bitter, "But it's your fault I'm betrothed to a rhino."

Ahadi was having his own problems, specifically referring to Imara. "Son, she's good for the pride, and you'll have to live with that."

The kings queen walked out of the den at that moment, rounding the corner shyly, seeing her son and her husband talking, but not hearing what they were talking about.

"Ahadi, can you tell me where Taka is?"

"Around back Ura, I saw him last out back."

"Thank you." With chime in her voice and a bounce in her step Ura headed past her husband, down pride rock, over a slight hill and to award the back end of the rock.

"Taka?" Asked Ura quietly, seeing his sitting, facing a rock rather then facing outward.

"Yes mother?"  
Taka had very little in this world, but his mother was one of the best things, his plan called for her to be widowed, and maybe she wouldn't be to sad about it, maybe she'd get over it quickly.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."  
Asked the queen, sitting down next to her son and looking at his face, waiting for eye contact.

"Why? You don't care how I feel."  
Taka was feeling dreary and underpay resisted, maybe he would kill his father and brother a little sooner then expected.

The sky's darkness was increasing, the rain was upon them, it was now only a matter of time.

"Of coarse i do Taka, I love you."  
Said Ura in a motherly and soothing voice, trying to comfort her son.

"No one loves me, no one."  
Taka was whispering to himself, he hd no friends- not even Zuri, anymore- but maybe he could...

"I love you son, never forget that."  
Ura walked away then, headed away from him and his sadness- she'd go and sit with her friends, or she'd sleep. It didn't matter.

Ura continued to the front of pride rock where her mate and her son sat, still arguing over Sarabi.

"Mom, what do you think, I hate Sarabi! She's not a queen!"

"Ura, tell our son Sarabi is a fine woman!"

"Calm down you two! Mufasa, try and get to know her, she wants you to be happy, let her."  
Ahadi looked pleased with himself, proud his mate sided with him, as of now.  
"You! Don't pressure him, he has to adjust, things are moving quickly and our son just needs some time."

Ahead sighed, smiling, "alright Ura, alright."

"Thank you, both of you."

"I'll go talk to her."  
Said Mufasa, spinning around and walking away.

"They'll be fine, now if you'll excuse me Ura I need.."

"Oh no! Our son is really upset and you need to talk to him! He lost a two friends and he needs his fathers love and respect."  
Ura sounded frustrated with her husband, and she should be, it was his fault to an extent for hating his son, but deeper then that, beyond Ura's knowledge, Taka was more upset because his father lied.

"I'll go see him, he needs to learn a thing or two about a kings responsibilities."  
Ahadi stepped around Ura, heading over to the small and secluded den where Taka usually spent his days, sometimes nights.

Taka stood up, walking with a vengeance out of the pride lands, off toward the outlands.  
He walked on, briskly his paws swished by each other in rapid succession, carrying him further and faster.

"Taka?"  
Ahadi asked to no one, looking around and seeing no one.

"Is that him?" The king looked on, seeing some in dark brown walking toward...

"On yeah, that's him." Said the king, growling as he walked after his son. He wouldn't confront him, he'd wait and see where he was going.

Taka (and soon, Ahadi) had travelled through two fields of tall grass, a crater of dirt and dust, and was now in a moderately grassy field, looking around.

"Zuri!"  
Taka screamed as loud as he could, looking for his lion friend.

In Zuri's den, which was approximately 400 feet from where Taka was standing, Zuri stirred, standing up some.

"What was that!"  
Zuri looked around frantically, leaving Jua's side and releasing Imara's paw, interrupting their conversation and running to the entrance of his den, peaking out vigorously.

"Zuri calm down! Who is it?"  
Jua pleaded at first, then using her words to narrow Zuri's line of thought and bring him a concise reality.

"It's Taka."

"What do you mean Zuri? You and Taka are friends!"  
Imara stood up, walking over to the spot where Zuri crouched, looking.  
Jua stayed seated, she knew what he would say to her, and would be saying to Imara if she kept walking.

"No! Imara, go sit and be quiet, I don't want Taka to know where we live! He can't know about either of you two!"

"Why!"

"Because he's up to no good and I know he'd use you two as leverage some how! Stay here, I'll handle this."

Imara backed up, knowing that he was the man and he knew what he was talking about.  
Zuri took one small step forward, before turning back and walking over to toward Jua, giving her a sweet lick on the muzzle.

"I love you Jua, be safe."

"I love you too Zuri, don't get hurt."

"I won't."  
Zuri turned then, heading over to Imara and nuzzling her face with his mane.

"You too Imara, be safe."

"Thank you Zuri."

With that, he ran out of his den, making a bee line away for it, now wanting Taka to see where he came from. After running for several minutes, Zuri was close to the pride land's border, approaching Taka from behind. There seemed to be no one around, so Zuri felt safe.

He ran quickly, approaching Taka with speed. He pinned him to the ground, standing over him.

"What are you doing here!"  
Screamed Zuri, trying not to be to loud.

"It's just me! I saw what my father did to Imara! I know it wasn't you! Please Zuri get off!"

Zuri stood off of Taka, letting him stand up.

"You... Saw it?"

"I did, and he lied to everyone! He said you had beaten Imara! Not him! Imara! Is she..."

"She's not doing well." Said Zuri slowly, hoping Taka wouldn't dig deeper.

"Damn him! He's killing her!" Taka lowered his head in frustration and mourning.

"What are you here for Taka? I'm not going back there."

"I know Zuri, I wanted to look for Jua today with the hyenas, she was a friend of mine and she was banished before you came along."

"Oh, ok, with the hyenas?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with them, but my dad doesn't know."

"Ok Taka, well, good luck, I should be going if that's all."

"You could help us you know, to find her, you know the area right?"

"No! I mean... No, I don't live here, there's just water around here so..."

"I understand." Said Taka, feeling sad again.

"What's the meaning of this?"  
The king made himself evident, sanding tall and looking down on the conversing teenagers. Ahadi had heard two things, that his son was looking for Jua, and that his sons was with Zuri.  
Sadly, Ahadi heard nothing about the hyenas, or how many, Taka had invited to show up any minute.

"Father! I..."

"No! I knew it! You were behind Mufasa's attack! You planned it with Jua! And now you're using this lion to help you find her! Thank the kings above you're mother wanted me to talk to you, or I would have continued to be vulnerable!"

"King Ahadi I..."

"Shut up rogue! Taka, this is punishable by death! And death it shall be!"  
Ahadi roared, crouching low and preparing to pounce on his son and rip his throat out.  
The king lunged forward, Taka crouched backwards, closing his eyes and hoping his death be a quick one. _Where are the hyenas when you need them?_

Zuri panicked, he reached out with his claws and left eight deep scratched in one of the kings front legs, knocking him from the air and limiting his mobility.  
suddenly, at least twenty hyenas leapt out from some grasses, surrounding the king.

"Gee Taka, I didn't know you're dumb dad was invited."  
Said Banzai happily, licking his lips and drooling at the sight of the injured lion.

"Yeah! And look! You found him!"  
Said Shenzi, smiling with a raised eyebrow at Zuri.

Taka wasn't listening.  
"Shenzi, why don't you and your friends handle my father."  
Taka laughed some, turning his green eyes away from Ahadi, listening only to the barks and yelps and screams and cracks and tearing sounds or an unfair fight.

"Taka, what are you doing?"  
Said Zuri, backing away, unable to take his eyes off the kings scared eyes as he was mauled and beaten. He looked so child like, down on the ground, unable to move or defend himself against the attack, he said something, something so soft Zuri barely heard it.  
_I don't want to die. _  
He lied, he beat women, but he didn't deserve...

"He's a bad man Zuri, he lied, he cheated, he's cruel and deserves everything he gets."

"Maybe Taka, but this is extreme."

"Tell you what, I'll handle my brother next, and when I'm king you can come back to the pride lands with Imara, if she makes it, and you can live happily."

Zuri was afraid Taka would kill him if he said no, so he acted the part, hoping to lead Taka into a trap of his own.

"Thank you Taka, absolutely..."

"Hey Taka! Can I kill him?"  
Asked one of the hyenas. Taka screamed.

"No! That is my power!"  
Taka walked away from Zuri, approaching his father. Ahadi looked as if all four of his legs were broken, his face and muzzle swelled, his skull fractured, possible broken jaw.  
The king coughed up some blood, spattering it out onto Taka's paw.

Taka spoke as he looked at his paw in wonder, observing the blood.

"I would have settled father, I didn't need to be king, I wanted three simple things: I wanted respect, Sarafina, and your love. But no, you force my paw, and now you die."

Taka placed a single claw on his father's neck, poking his skin and making him bleed.  
He stopped, saying one last thing.

"Was it worth it? Was hating me worth it? Was lying about Imara, defaming Zuri, hating the hyenas worth it? Will Mufasa's _life_ be worth it?"

Before his father could answer, Taka slide his claw through the flesh, breaking open his father's throat and watching him bleed out, unable to breath.  
_I don't want to die._

"Good bye."  
Taka turned around, waiting for the nasty noises of a severed throat trying to breath to subside, when they did, he stood and walked away, back over to Zuri.

While looking at Zuri, Taka spoke to the hyenas.

"Shenzi, go home now, I think this day has been success enough."

"Alright Taka, send for us when you're ready to handle you're meat head brother."  
Ed laughed hysterically, walking away.

"You... You.. Killed him."  
Said Zuri sadly.

"I did, but things happen. Now go home to where ever you live."

"Taka?"

"Thanks Zuri, now go, I'll send for you when I'm king, maybe in a year or two."

"Alright Taka, be safe."

"I will." Taka giggled, walking away. Back toward the pride lands. Dancing like a maniac as he walked. Sidestepping and spinning and jumping for joy.

Zuri backed away slowly from the king, running back to his den the long way, not wanting anyone to see him, follow him, or know where he was going.

The sky began to drizzle as Zuri returned home.

"Zuri what happened! You were gone for so long! I couldn't see where you went from in here!"

"Taka, Taka killed the king."

"What?"  
Both Imara and Jua reeled back, surprised entirely about what had just been said.

"It wasn't planned, Taka had hyenas gathered to look for you, and he wanted my help. His dad followed him for some reason, and when Ahadi saw Taka, the hyenas and I, he flipped out, the hyenas beat him up, and Taka slit his throat. It was terrible."

Tears fell from Zuri's eyes, saddened by what he just let happen.

"He, how could he do this.."

"He said in two years time, he'll be king, and Mufasa will also be dead."

"Kings above, you're alright though?"  
Asked Imara with a sadness in her voice. She didn't like the king as much as she once did, so his death wasn't a definitive tragedy in her mind.

"The body, it looked just like that man Jua, just like when I killed that lion, but Taka doesn't feel bad Jua, he loved it, he loved every second of listening to his father die. He said, Ahadi said he didn't want to die, so softly only I heard him, kings it was awful."

"What will the pride think?"

"I don't know, but if there's lion paw prints over there, there going to blame me."

"Oh kings, we need to leave Zuri, the whole pride will be not 400 feet from the den!"

"We can't! It's to dangerous, it's raining, cold, mating season, there will be rogues everywhere, and I can't protect both of you."

"They won't be able to smell us since it's raining, we'll leave once the spring has ended, I know where to go now."

"Does he know about me?"  
Asked Imara, afraid for her life.

"I told him you were dying, he didn't ask any other questions."

"And me? He must still think I'm alive Zuri!"  
Jua rammed her head into Zuri's warm neck, unsure what was to come in the future. His tears fell on Jua's neck, they were so distraught, and so was Imara.

"He does, but with no proof, and months of time, he can't think that forever."

"We should lie down, you two get some rest, I'll keep a watch."

"No! I'll do it, you need to rest."  
Said Jua, pushing her mate deeper into the den, right into Imara.

"If you see someone, call for me."  
Said Zuri, turning his misty auburn eyes to Imara.  
They moved over to where Zuri usually slept with Jua.

"It's really cold tonight Zuri, all this rain."  
Said Imara, hoping he'd hold her, if only for tonight.

"Jua, Imara and I can lie down together right?"

"Well..."

"I still love you, she's just cold and I'm vulnerable."

"Exactly." Said Jua, still feeling worried.

"We'll be fine Jua, I won't do anything."  
Said Imara as she laid down next to Zuri, wiggling closer to his warm chest.

"Alright, but nothing risqué you two! I mean it!"  
Said Jua, smiling, glad someone would keep her spot warm.

Imara began to purr, something she rarely did as she fell into a deep sleep.

Jua looked over to Zuri, and mouthed the words _what the hell is up with her?_  
And Zuri replied by saying,_ I didn't do anything!_ Also mouthing his words as he rest his head back down.  
He couldn't close his eyes, he would see Ahadi's dead body every time, all he could do was hold on to Imara and be calm, breathing in her pretty girly scent.

Jua looked on, scanning the distance for anyone who may be coming to close, beads of cold water sticking to her fur, making her nose, cheeks, and paws extremely cold, but when she was done with the shift, Zuri would warm her up nicely. Maybe even kiss her a little.  
Kings knew she needed it, ever since Imara showed up, he slowed up on his affection toward her, not entirely, but he wasn't as needy- and as horrible as this sounds, Jua _preferred_ Zuri when he was needy, more cuddling, more kissing, more of everything.

Nothing could tell what would happen the next morning. Every time Zuri encountered death, whether it be his parents or a complete stranger, he seemed to spin out of control rapidly.

In the pride lands, Mufasa was walking over to Sarabi and Sarafina, wanting to talk to them both, specifically though, he wanted to talk to Sarabi.

"Sarabi I need to talk to you." Said Mufasa, sounding as if he were being forced to have this conversation, not fully wanting to even be near her and her smart-mouthed friend.

"Yes Mufasa?" Asked Sarabi, resting her head on her paw and looking up at him in a way that was far from playful.

"Sarafina, get out of here and..."

"She will stay." Said Sarabi, her voice not faltering, her gaze not parting for a second.

"Fine. Sarabi, I need to be clear with you, I don't love you, but you're the queen and we're just going to find a way and deal with this."  
Said Mufasa, his eyes and voice holding their own against the princess'.

"You're such an ass Mufasa, you can't just walk up to your wife and say you hate her, and she just needs to get over that."

"Be quiet Sarafina, you have nothing to do with this. If you want to control a relationship, go get a lion for yourself and boss him around."

"No. Mufasa, you will not speak to her like that. Also, you will never talk to me like that again. I won't be bossed around by you, and I'm not your whore. Fall in love with me or go away."  
Sarabi wouldn't usually be so blatant, but for months she had been trying to forge a relationship that worked, even if it only worked a little bit, but for Mufasa to admit outright disgust was beyond her capacity to remain silent.

"What am I supposed to do? Maybe if you were a little more attractive it would..."

"Did you just say that? What the hell's your problem?"  
Yelled Sarafina, defending her friend.  
Sarabi wasn't ugly, she was just bigger then everyone else, wider and heavier, not fat, just bigger. Although, Sarabi didn't maintain the thin figure Imara had, which Mufasa clearly liked.

"It's hard to like a girl who's..."

"Enough! You will not call me unattractive damn you! I repeat, you will love me or you will go away. No negations, no settlements, no nothing! Except or be gone!"

"You're such a trouble maker Sarabi, can't you just let be what is, rather then causing all sorts of commotion!"

"I will not sit back and be ridiculed like your brother Mufasa! So say something nice right now! Or go tell your father to break it off already!"

"I like... I like about you that..."  
Mufasa looked at Sarabi, his eyes looking all over her body for something to say, something physical, or maybe even emotional, just something sweet.

"I like that... You're not... You're a really good... You're strong enough to... Stand up to me, and that's... something good."

"Shut up. That's not a reason to like me, one more chance because you're trying."  
Said Sarabi, nearly crying that he couldn't think of one good thing to say about her as a woman.

Mufasa fell back on the only thing he knew a woman could do, every woman could do, and that was mother a cub.  
"You'll be an excellent mother to the next heir, and you'll produce a son first, a strong and attractive son."

It was starting to drizzle, dark clouds over head.  
"Ha!" Said Sarafina, knowing what Sarabi would say next.

"Thank you, at least you can try. Also, you're extremely far from getting anywhere near me in any remote situation where'd I'd get pregnant, so shape up, or you'll grow old without a single cub."

"You wouldn't threaten me with that..."

"Yes I would! I **am** special whether you see it or not! And you won't use me! I would never just give myself up to you just because you said so!"

"But I.."

"No buts Muffy! Go plan something romantic, because right now, I'm pretty mad at you."

"But..."

"GO!" said Sarabi sternly, watching the prince stumble backwards, tripping over his paws as he walked away.  
Sarabi smiled, blushing.

"You... You're a mad woman!" Said Sarafina happily, proud or her friend for standing up to Mufasa.

"I still like him." Said Sarabi, looking in the direction Mufasa walked off in, then turning her head to face Sarafina for a moment.

"You do? He called you..."

"I know Sara I know, but he's trying, you should do the same! Go talk with Taka and make things right."

Sarafina smiled, turning and walking over to where she knew Taka always was when he was in a bad mood.

Taka had returned for his journey a few moments earlier, he had walked right past his brother being grilled by Sarabi, which cheered him up some. But now, he was in character, his motivation? Sarafina was mad at him, and Ahadi had run off to go find Zuri and bring Imara home. A perfect story. An noble death.

It was raining lightly now, enough to erase paw prints.

"Taka?"  
Said Sarafina shyly as she rounded the corner, smiling lightly at the grumpy teenage lion.

"Hey Sara." Taka responded with a little more shyness then normal, just enough to make her ask a question, the one needed to cover him and make an alibi.

"What's wrong?"

"Father again, my mom told him to cheer me up, instead he ran off saying he would go and find Imara, like she'd cheer me up or something."

"Would she?" Asked Sarafina, hoping the boy she liked didn't have eyes for someone else, specifically, that the boy she liked and the boy Sarabi liked didn't both have eyes for the same lioness.

"No where near as happy as being betrothed to you would make me."  
Said Taka with a smile, his damp fur cold and bristly, he looked so innocent.

"You're not mad at me or anything like that?"  
Asked Sarafina quietly, wanting to make things right, not worse.

"No, I had such an awful week, I won't waste time being mad at you, I'll need you to help me feel better."

How do you suppose i'll do that?" Asked Sarafina, smiling at him.

"Sit with me?"  
Taka smiled, patting the spot next to him. Sarafina sat slowly, moving close to him but not leaning into him as a couple would do.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Sara, I was in a bad place and I took it all out on you. I'm so sorry, I feel much better now."

Taka did feel better, killing his father lifted an oppressive weight off of his shoulders, and the _knowledge_, the secret knowledge that Taka himself killed the king, face him confidence and power strength alone could never do.  
But enough about Ahadi, he's dead, and Sarafina isn't, right now, Taka wants nothing more to sit with a pretty girl and think nothing of the dead lion body a few miles away.  
The sound of light rain, gradually increasing to heavy rain, drowned out the bad thoughts and voices, clearing his mind for Sarafina to fill back up with good things, clean and pure things.

"Thanks Taka, just don't be so hard on me next time, just talk to me and let me help."

Taka huffed out a long breath.  
"I know Sara, you always help me, and there I was, yelling at you for no reason."  
Taka put his head down, staring at the rocky floor and his paws. After a few moments, Taka lifted his head and looked over to Sarafina, smiling his happy and hopeful smile.  
"Everything is going to be perfect Sara, just wait, everything will be perfect for you and me."  
Taka reached out and kissed the tip of her nose, she turned her head so she could kiss his muzzle in return, but he pulled back and they both laughed a little before locking into another happy kiss.  
Sarafina moved over, she had been moving over the whole time but now she was immediately next to Taka. Being so close, she leaned into his skinny body and kept him close to her. It felt nice to know something so kind and simple was next to her.

Outside of this den, in the larger den, Ura was waiting for her husband to return.

"Where could he be Mufasa? It's been hours!" Ura sounded worried, and her patience was growing thin.

"I don't know, should I start asking around?"

"No son, that wouldn't do any good, maybe Zazu..."  
Ura walked slowly outside the den, looking over the pride lands and trying to find the hornbill named Zazu.

"Where is he!"  
Sadly, he was no where to be found. It was still raining, hard.

"Maybe Taka..."  
Ura rolled on her back paws, walking down to the little den where Taka would sit and think, sometimes with Sarafina but mostly alone.

When Ura reached the den, she walked in on Taka kissing Sarafina, plain as day they sat with locked muzzles, the heavy thumping of the rain distracting them from Ura, and also disguising any noises they might make.  
Ura stood, not entirely surprised, but embarrassed- for them at least, Ura had a feeling thst they wouldn't be comfortable with her walking in on them, but she wasn't Ahadi, so things weren't that bad.  
Sarafina was facing Ura, and when she opened her eyes, the sight of the queen was surprising to say the least.  
Her eyes opened wide, and she immediately ended the kiss with Taka and sat up a little, clearing her throat and licking her lips to clean off any Taka residue.  
Taka, facing away from Ura, didn't know what was happening, he only knew, Sarafina had pulled out of a kiss far to quickly for his licking- without reason as well.

"What's wrong Sara? Did you not like it?"  
Taka was trying to look into her eyes, but she was looking at something else, something behind him, her eyes darted frantically from place to place, looking from Taka to Ura.

He wheeled his head around slowly with a raked eyebrow, craning his neck to see...

"Mom!"  
Taka stood up with haste, turning around, clearing his throat as Sarafina had done and trying to look calm and presentable.  
He bumbled the rough his words, worried as to what his mother might have seen.

"Um, what... what do you need mom?"  
_Please please please please tell me she didn't see anything..._

"Taka, I always knew you two would fit together well."  
Said Ura with a half smile, looking from her son to Sarafina.

"Nothing... Nothing happened my queen! Honest!"  
Blurted Sarafina, standing and backing up slowly. She knew Ura was sympathetic to Taka and her relationship, but Ura was also very loyal to her husband.

"Don't worry Sarafina, you two are old enough now to make your own decisions. Anyways, I came here because I can't find Ahadi, do you two know where he went? I sent him over to come talk to you Taka, did he?"

"Yes, he asked me what was wrong and why I was sad."

"Did he say where he was going?" Asked Ura, feeling a location coming.

"He said he was going to go look for Imara, he wanted to bring her back home."  
Said Taka, knowing full well the dead king had went to the outlands in search of him, not In search of the lioness he nearly beat to death.

"What! He left the pride lands alone without saying anything!"

"He must have thought that was a good idea, had he not come back yet?"  
Asked Taka, knowing Ahadi was lying dead in a field.

"No Taka, he hasn't. Did he say anything to you Sarafina?"

"No, we've been here the whole time my queen. Just after the king had left, I came in here!"  
Said Sarafina, mistaking her times by about 40 minutes, a gap just big enough for Taka to kill his father and return back, no one noticing the difference.

"It's raining really hard mom, maybe he found somewhere to sleep."  
Said Taka, hoping this would keep everyone in place for a while longer. Giving enough time for Zuri to get away with Imara, who was dying (not really, but that's what Taka thought).

"You're right son, I suppose we'll just have to wait it out, we'll go looking tomorrow if he's not back for breakfast."

With that, Ura turned to walk away, but stopped mid step.

"Taka?"

"Yes mom?"  
Taka's heart was racing, he didn't know what she wanted, but this was getting scary.  
_What if she knew?_

* * *

Yeah that's right, I spontaneously decided to kill the king. I knew this chapter would surprise you guys, and there's no way it didn't. The next chapter is even rougher for the pride if you can imagine, and more Sarabi X Mufasa and Sarafina X Taka will come!

NOTE: I don't think we'll be seeing the answer of 'Imara or Jua' until chapter 8.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Ready? Big question(s) tonight! Real story deciders!

Should Taka and Sarafina mate?  
Who should Zuri pick? A) Jua B) Imara C) both D) neither  
And If you chose A or B, what should happen to the other girl? If D, what should happen to both girls?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, as promised, chapter seven of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

NOTE: this chapter has adult situations and language, but nothing to harsh.

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

"Yes mom?"  
Taka's heart was racing, he didn't know what she wanted, but this was getting scary.

"Do you think you can go talk to Mufasa? He's having some trouble with Sarabi, and it seems like you've got woman nicely figured out."

Sarafina blushed, looking down at her paws and smiling, the queen was also smiling, but her smile was weak, she was far to worried about her husband to be happy.

"Sure mom, but will he even listen to me?"

"I think so son, he'll listen to anyone at this point."  
Ura disappointed her first son wasn't happy, even worse, the reason her first son wasn't happy was his own fault- now that put her on edge.

"Sarabi likes him, but she's really mad at him right now, he's not trying at all... If I can say that!"  
Said Sarafina, not wanting to offend the queen.

"I know, now go up there Taka, I'll stay here and talk with Sarafina."

The two teenagers gulped, looking at each other worriedly. Taka briskly walked out of the den, jogging quickly through the rain and toward the main den where Mufasa was sitting. Alone.  
The rest of the pride's members were in different dens and dry places, talking about other things.

Taka smiled as he walked, happy no one knew a thing.

"Mufasa?" Said Taka shyly as he rounded the corner, shaking off his brown fur and looking around for his brother, whom he quickly located with his sharp green eyes.

"Oh. Hey Taka."  
Said Mufasa, looking away at something uninteresting, hoping his brother wouldn't want to drum up any mushy conversation or start a fight.

"Mom sent me."

"What for? I want you to leave me be."  
Mufasa sounded annoyed, his idea about what might happen between them blocking off what actually would happen.

"She wanted me to talk to you about Sarabi."

Mufasa rolled his eyes.  
"Oh because you're such an expert at womanizing right? They just fall in line for you don't they."  
Mufasa was being sarcastic, mocking his brothers skinny figure and shy nature, not to mention his scarred face.

"I just came from kissing my girlfriend, so if you don't want me here i'll go back and finish up while you mope around."

Mufasa was surprised, not believing his brother at all.  
"You're a liar Taka, dad always said you were a liar and he's right."

"What do you know? It's not like you spend time with me and get to know me. That's also the reason Sarabi is so mad at you, because you don't try to get to know her, you just indiscriminately hate her without cause!"

"And you think you can make my relationship better?"

"Yes." Said Taka proudly.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm offering to help you, and no one else is."

"Fine."  
Mufasa motioned for his brother to sit down.  
With prideful and heavy steps, Taka moved over to sit across from his brother. He felt so powerful, being able to hold something over someone made him feel good. The secret of who murdered Ahadi, and just that Ahadi was dead yielded an amazing power Taka thrived on, enough to get him in with Sarafina. But power over Mufasa specifically? Perfect.

"So, what do you think of her?" Said Mufasa shyly, his voice carrying much less weight in the submissive position.

"Sara's great, a real good kisser too."

"We're talking about me here, I've got the problem not you." Said Mufasa- but hey, his brother had a girlfriend for now, so he had one gloating free-bee.

"There's you're first issue, you said 'I've got the problem' and that sounds like you're saying Sarabi is a problem."

"She is the problem!"

"Wrong! You're the problem! You've always been the problem and you always will be!" Said Taka, his voice a little loader then usual.

"I don't like you're tone Taka, get to the point."  
Mufasa was concerned that his brother was trailing off again, talking instead about their family situation.

"What I mean is, woman are complex, and if you expect them to be different, you're wasting your time, what you need to do is change your attitude, so Sarabi likes you. Not demand she change hers."

"Seriously?"

"If you act nice, so will she, and if you're an ass, she'll call you out every time."

"Seriously?" Said Mufasa again, amazed the truth was so strange.

"Yes, be the man and make her feel good, you have to woo her, not the other way around."

"But... I'm the prince."

"And so am I, but I don't get any breaks, ever." Added Taka, speaking a deep and evident truth.

"You got me there, but Taka?"

"Yeah?"

"I told her she was ugly today, how do I fix that now?"

"How did she tell you to fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"She must have said something she wanted you to do."

"I don't remember." Said Mufasa, unsure what exactly Sarabi had said, he wasn't really listening to her when she spoke, so knowing what she said was difficult.

"You need to listen, Sarabi and all lioness' won't ever like you if you don't listen."

"So, what do I do to make this better."  
Mufasa gritted his teeth, knowing he had to tolerate his brother if he wanted help as badly as he needed it.

"You have to prove to her that you honestly think she's beautiful."

"How?"

"I can't do everything Mufasa! Think!"  
Taka was getting annoyed at his brothers stupidity.

"Should I take her out?"

"Why don't you try and hold her, kiss her a little and tell her you care."

"But I don't." Whispered Mufasa under his breath.

"Then who do you like?"

"I really liked Imara."

"Why? Because she's attractive?"  
Taka knew she was alive, and she was a good friend, and as far as Taka knew, she was Zuri's mate- Taka would much rather let Imara die knowing Zuri loved her, then in life knowing the prince wanted her sexually over his wife.

"Did you see her? She was sooo good looking it was insane."

"Mufasa, Sarabi's good looking too, you just need to see the uniqueness."

Mufasa scoffed angrily.  
"Says you! Sara's pretty hot, so you can't tell me to just deal with being married to a rhino."  
Taka didn't particularity appreciate his brothers assessment of Sarafina's body. He held it in though, standing tall and acting unshaken.

"You can't call her a rhino Mufasa! She'd beat you up for saying that!"

"So you want me to hold her a little?"

"She has to **let you** hold her first, you need to have a talk with her, a nice talk where you act like a nice guy, no more 'do this' around her, because neither Sara nor Sarabi like that."

"Thank you Taka, and what did mom say about dad?"

"She said if he's not back by breakfast we'd go look for him."

"Ok, how much longer do you think until Sarabi comes in here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour."

"Thanks Taka, now go 'finish up' with Sara."

"Stay sharp! Try hard and you'll be happy."  
_For now. _  
Thought Taka, remembering that he would kill his brother in a year or two, hopefully before those two animals could get knocked up and create a new problem.

In the adjacent den, Sarafina was awkwardly talking to Ura, who had just walked in on her and Taka kissing intensely.

"This rain, we really needed some rain didn't we?"  
Said Ura softly, looking out across the land, it's soft rolling hills disguised by sharp blades of water jetting down from the sky, hiding anything that might be out there, especially her husband.

"Yes."  
Said Sarafina, not wanting to say anything- let alone a lengthy response or conversation.

"I hope he's alright out there, all alone."

"The king is safe, don't you worry, Imara is safe too."

"How do you feel about that boy? He showed up, found a girl, and stole her away, bloody and shaken."

"I hate him, lions like him are disgusting."

"How does Taka feel about him?"

"We had a fight earlier, Taka was in support of Zuri, and I was for Imara, he thought Zuri was a good guy, and that I was judging him to hard, and I didn't know everything."

"What does my son know that you don't?"

"I think he meant in general, that I didn't know all about that rogue, so I shouldn't judge him, I think he meant to say that judging anyone is wrong."

"Wise boy of mine... do you like him?"

"Of coarse! We might have something..."  
Said Sarafina with a heavy blush, knowing her relationship was in fair condition compared to Imara's, Sarabi's, and frankly Ura's, and who knows what happened to Jua.

"Do you fight with him a lot?"  
"Sometimes, but one of us always apologizes."

"That's good, I'm glad he's happy, I always knew one day he would be, but he managed to do it so quickly."

Just as Ura completed her words, Taka rounded the corner, shaking off the thick coat of water from his fur and mane, shivering slightly from the cold water.  
Ura lifted her head, waiting to see what news was brought back about Taka's brother.

"He says he'll talk to her in a few hours, but I don't have much confidence in their relationship, he really hates her."

"How unfair of him." Whispered Sarafina.

"Exactly." Said Taka, hearing Sarafina's whispered words.

Ura sat, unsure what was happening. Her son wasn't in love the way he should be, and there was nothing anyone could do about that.  
"I'm going to go and sit with some of the girls you two, see you later tonight."  
Ura walked away, still feeling down about all this Mufasa and Ahadi business.

The two teenagers watched as Ura rounded the corner, only to lock muzzles and tackle each other immediately after she was out of earshot.

"I missed you, your mother's so dreary."  
Said Sarafina, kissing Taka hard immediately afterwards.

He backed out, nuzzling her face with equal hardness, feeling good about the whole day.

"Thanks Sara, you're a really good friend."

She jumped back mentally, pondering the word friend.

"What?"

"You're a really good friend Sara, I had an awful morning, and now my afternoon is blessed with kissing my best friend, this is great."

"Best friend?" _Not mate?_

"Absolutely Sara, you're my best friend." _Apart from Zuri, but he doesn't count right now._

"You, you don't want to be with me?"

Taka chuckled a little, snorting some.  
"Of coarse I want to be with you, you're tremendously hot."  
Sarafina didn't blush this time.

"No Taka, I meant like... Mates."

Taka fell back, rolling off of her and lying on his back, unsure what to think or say.

"Gee Sara, I never thought about that, I thought..."

"Taka, be careful, if you hurt my feelings..." Tears welled up in Sarafina's eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

"I like you! I just didn't know you would want to be with me forever."

"Of coarse I would you fool! I don't kiss you because _you're_ attractive!"  
Sarafina didn't realize what she had said until she had said it, and by then it was to late.  
Now it was Taka's turn to well up with hot tears, and this exactly what he did.

"I knew it, you hate me just as much as everyone else, Zuri didn't hate me."  
Taka had that feeling again, that urge to hit her. He wanted to do it. Should he?  
Yes. Taka's mind was moving so fast, he had no time to think rationally, but to him, this was the rational decision.  
He hit her, directly across the muzzle, not enough to fling her through the air or knock her down, but enough to turn her head to the side. A small drop of blood dripped from her chin, Sarafina had bitten her tongue.

Her eyes welled up with sad tears too, she deserved it, or she felt that way, but he shouldn't have done that to her. She wanted to say something, but Taka spoke first.  
His words were shaky and weak, stumbling as he spoke, unable to talk because he was so upset. That feeling of fire and ice inside you're body at the same time, raging it out in the same places, all the places.

"Don't you ever call me unattractive, ever. I can be anything you want me to be, but I can't change this."  
Taka began to cry, a mixture of hot and cold tears, he wanted to see her hurt, physically just like he was mentally. At the same time, Taka wanted her to see him hurt, like it would justify the blind violence.

"I'm sorry Taka but..."

"Get away from me."  
Sarafina had tried to reach out and kiss him again, feeling awful for want she said, not yet considering the entirety of what had just happened.  
Taka walked out of the small den slowly, disappearing behind a curtain of rain, leaving Sarafina alone to cry deeply.

_What's the matter with me!  
Why would I say that! And he hit me... He hit me... Why would he hit me?_

Time passed, and eventually Sarabi entered the den, she had been avoiding Mufasa, trying to stay dry someplace else. But she couldn't keep this up forever. As she trot in, Sarabi shook off her matted and damp fur as every other wet lioness and lion had done.  
As she suspected, Mufasa sat stone still, looking at the opening to the den, starring out at the rain. His gaze parted only for Sarabi strangely enough. She liked that he'd look at her, even if he was an ass, she still liked him, she wanted it to work- maybe he _could_ love her.

"Hey Sarabi?"  
Said Mufasa shyly, lifting his head and twiddling the digits of his paws, unsure how she might react this time- but Taka had some good advice for a loser, so Mufasa would give it a try.

"Yes?" She replied with slightly more desperation and happiness in her voice then she wanted to lead on, but the pitter patter thumping of the rain disguised some of her emotion.

"Can we sleep together?"

She rolled her eyes, blushing, she wanted to be with him, but that's rather inappropriate considering the circumstances- and Sarabi wanted love first, then and only then would he get her that way.

"No Muffy, I told you, be nice to me, care about me, love me, and then maybe, but right now? You can go stroke more then your ego, because I'm not doing it for you."

Mufasa was offended entirely by her comment, sure words are misinterpreted, but a simple "no" would have been sufficient, no need to tell him to go suck himself off.  
_Taka, Taka, listen to Taka, she's not the problem, I am! This is my fault... It isn't really, she's just being a bitch, but I'll figure this out..._

He'd play the innocent card, hoping to mask his frustration.  
"I didn't mean it like that! It's just chilly out so I thought maybe..."

"I'd want to cuddle with you?"  
Sarabi completed his sentence, eyebrow raised and smiling slightly. She was so pretty, young and in her teens, Mufasa didn't see it- but someone, one day, someone would see it.

Mufasa nodded in conformation, glad she understood him now, but still slightly upset that she reacted the way she did the first time.

"Maybe I do, but why do you want to touch me all of a sudden?"  
A legitimate question, and luckily for Mufasa, he knew the _right_ answer. All be it, he didn't agree with the right answer, but he was following the "Taka Guidelines to Sex."  
Here was his answer:

"I'm sorry I called you unattractive earlier, I was angry then and now I want to prove to you that I didn't mean it."

Bingo.

"You really mean that?"  
Said Sarabi, letting her desperation and happiness out this time for purpose, not just slipping, but truthfully believing Mufasa was (even though he wasn't) being honest.

"Of coarse, so, will you please?"  
Mufasa smiled weakly, knowing he was asking her to do something he didn't want to do himself, but his father said make it work. Whatever the hell that means.

Sarabi walked over to Mufasa slowly, stopping halfway to look up at him. Her head had been down low, and from this angle, the top of her face was visible as well as a sliver of her staring eyes, she was definitely attractive.  
The stare was very hot, and Mufasa felt much more comfortable about holding her knowing she wasn't entirely ugly.

She laid down next to Mufasa, waiting for him to make the move, not her.  
The prince cleared his throat, wriggling over closer to Sarabi, eventually lifting his front paw and placing it around her shoulder.  
She took his large paw into hers, and held it close to her chest, glad he was trying.  
Before she, and before he, closed their eyes, Sarabi made her move.  
Mufasa didn't think she was a real girl? She wasn't good enough? We'll see about that.  
Sarabi spun her head around so she was facing his muzzle, and very quickly without hesitation reached out and kissed Mufasa. She even gave tongue.  
After releasing the very surprised (and slightly aroused) male, Sarabi said her final good night.

"Just to remind you what kind of woman I am."  
With that, Sarabi lay her head back down and closed her eyes, unsure how he'd reacted.  
She didn't like that kiss at all, it was whorish and wrong, but Mufasa wanted a hot girl, and Sarabi would try very hard to be the hot girl.  
It must have worked, because on her backside she could feel a slight pressure that hadn't been there before she kissed him.  
Mufasa tried to conceal his *problem, but there was no concealing it. She kissed him, and he _really_ liked it.  
_Maybe this relationship could work after all..._

A whiles later, both prince and princess had fallen asleep in each others arms, one hopeful and the other sexually driven at this point. Which to give credit was a much better motivation then earlier.

Sarafina had been in the den for awhile, with each entering lioness, she hoped to see Taka, but was sadly wrong.  
The sight of Sarabi all tangled up with Mufasa did nothing to help her feel better, spring time was weeks away, and Sarafina was in the worst pickle of her life.

Another hour had passed, and by then everyone was asleep, even the queen. Sarafina remained still, looking out of the den and out at the rain, waiting for Taka to come inside. Little did she know, he was sitting outside the den, just out of sight. He had been there for a while, and he was getting cold. Even with his thick brown fur, his bones shivered and he couldn't keep warm.

_I'm going in, she'll be asleep anyway._

Taka stood up slowly, shaking off his fur loudly, turning and walking into the den. It was noticeably warmer inside, dryer too.  
Sarafina's ears had perked up at the sound of his fur shaking, she knew he was ready to come home now.  
Taka noticed the mass of sleeping lions, only to see Sarafina's ears standing tall, panning around and listening to him breath.  
After a moment more, Sarafina lifted her head to face Taka, looking at him with sad and longing eyes.  
He looked back, unsure how to feel. He had killed his father, and if Sarafina didn't provide the alibi someone might get suspicious. He had to be on her good side, whether he liked it or not.  
Taka walked forward toward her, eventually standing over her, looking down at her head. She laid back down, pretending to sleep in a silly teenage way, wanting him to say something nice before he got affection.  
He moved in next to her, placing his body so it was touching hers lengthwise. She scooted away from him. Taka scooted back toward her, this time placing his paw on top of hers, and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry for everything, I overreacted."  
It wasn't perfect, but neither was Taka. Sarafina allowed him then to touch her, sleep with her for the cold night. She was cold, but he was wet, and that didn't do anything to help her.  
Sarafina was still mad at him anyway, it was only her womanly instinct that told her to have a man and hold on, even if he was abusive and demented.

By the next morning, Sarafina had woken up first. She didn't look around at the other lions, she simply kept her eyes closed and nuzzled her face into Taka's mane, trying to feel more comfortable, as well as making him feel more needed. That was always his problem, no one told Taka they loved him apart from his mother, so he always assumed everyone else hated him.  
Taka stirred next, feeling Sarafina shoving herself into him. She was becoming tiresome in his life, causing more trouble then she was worth. _Once this alibi situation is cleared, I'm done with her. _Taka never liked Sarafina as anything more then a friend, and he knew he never would. She wanted to be more then friends though, that was obvious.  
_I don't need a mate, she'd just slow me down and yell at me, tell me I'm doing everything wrong. _For now, Taka needed to impress Sarafina.

"Do you see my father?"  
Taka knew the answer, but for his alibi to work, he didn't know the answer.

Sarafina craned around, seeing Ura sleeping alone.  
"I don't think so."  
In Taka's mind, he was looking for words to make Sarafina feel good, something that would put her in a good mood, and make her be defensive of him later.

"I want you Sara."  
Taka made a very wise choice, because this is very nearly exactly what she wanted to hear. Taka had called her his 'best friend,' but you don't want you're best friend sexually. Thus, something might still be there for Sarafina, even though there wasn't.  
"What are you going to do to get me?"

Taka sighed silently, happy she was playing his game, but sad she had to play any game, let alone this game.  
"Anything."  
Taka was a magnificent actor, his tone so desperate when his thoughts were a mix of positive and negative. He sounded just like Zuri did when he first arrived and was given Imara as a mate, so desperate and innocent.

The weather was cloudy, but no longer raining. The hot African sun projected its white light through purple clouds, reflecting a bright orange and purple horizon. There was also a cool breeze flowing gently toward the hyena land, coincidentally placing Zuri's den downwind of the dead king.

After a long night of taking shifts watching the land, the three teenage lions woke up entirely, sitting around each other inside the den. Zuri had gone outside to look around, and when he returned, he walked slowly and happily over next to Imara, sitting down and letting her sit very close to him also. Jua, who was across from the two, was feeling very jealous. Even his choice of seating was obnoxious to her.

"Yes Zuri, thank you, I'd like to sit next to you too."  
Jua spoke with great sarcasm, her jealousy came just as her anger did, in quick unexpected waves, full of force and emotion.

Zuri closed his eyes, rolling his tongue across his teeth, smiling a big and attractive smile.  
"I'm sorry Jua, I didn't know you cared so much."  
Imara was looking up at him from her cuddly position, knowing full well she was impeding on their relationship._ But did they have a relationship? All she said was she loved him, and so far that doesn't sound entirely true. _She'd ask later.

"Of coarse I care, didn't we talk about this?"

"Of coarse we did Jua I remember! I just don't actually know if we were entirely honest with each other."

Imara was surprised he'd said this, Zuri always seemed so sure of himself- yet he also was not a particularly strong leader, he let Jua make certain decisions, like where to go and what to do, but for him to be so sassy in an otherwise meaningless situation? Wow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"  
Jua didn't know how to feel, but an embarrassed feeling was rising in her stomach, bringing frustration with it.

"How much do you care?"

"I love you!"

"Do you? I don't know if you do anymore. If you ever did. All that's happened, I don't know if you're right for me."

"What!"  
Jua wanted to smack him again, rattle his brain a little and make him see that they worked.

"I'm wondering what would happen if I went back, how quickly or slowly they'd kill me. This life is running out for me."

"What are you saying!"  
Questioned Imara, bringing herself back into the conversation.

"Two dead lion, both partly my fault. One does not simply kill people, and live a happy life afterwards."

"You don't think you'll be happy with me?"

"I don't know if I can ever be happy."

Outside the den, a loud, bloody scream echoed across the empty outlands and into the small den, altering the conversation if only for a moment.

"What was that?"  
Imara was scared, to many thing had happened just over there for a scream like that to mean nothing.

The pride landers had not only ventured out after a long and rainy night to find the king, hopefully with a live Imara and a dead Zuri somewhere, but instead everyone was shocked to find a disgusting and dead Ahadi. His fur matted thick with blood, dirt, and rainwater.  
His eyes, still open slightly, stuck with dirt, and they were thick, very thick, glossy like cataracts.  
His mane was by far the bloodiest, matted almost flat with dark brown blood. Throat slit.

Lioness' backed away in fear and disgust, the many claw marks plain as day raking through his skin in deep tracks.  
Sarabi nestled back into Mufasa, frightened that one day that could be Mufasa if something didn't change. The prince himself was unsure how to react, his father had died, and he stood, mouth open and eyes wet, although not crying.  
Taka looked distraught even though he killed Ahadi not 24 hours ago. He was a great actor mind you, and no one suspected him.

Ura was devastated, she whimpered lightly, looking over her dead husband's bloody and dirty face.  
"He died the death of a monster."  
Ura wanted to kiss Ahadi, but there was nowhere to do so. Not anymore.  
Suddenly, Ura felt a tension in her chest, a chord pulled so tight it snapped and in recoil broke many other things. As the pain died down, so did her vision and her breathing. Taka stood in shook, watching his mother slowly fall to the ground, landing in a pool of semi dry blood, her face becoming covered as her legs and torso also did.

"Mom?"  
Taka ran to her side, his paws tracking into the blood on the ground. He didn't care, Ura was to important to him.  
Yet, she was dead.

"Mom!"  
Taka pushed her neck with his nose gently, only for her head to roll over, limp and lifeless.

"No, no no mom please no! This can't be happening not you! Not to you it can't it just can't get up mom please!"  
Taka whispered into his mother's ear quickly and full of adrenaline, hoping she had only fallen down.  
Sarafina moved up slowly, reaching out and trying to help Taka, move him away from the saddest thing the pride would ever see.  
"Taka..."

"No! Don't touch- don't touch me!"  
Taka ripped his shoulder from her chin, stepping out f the blood and looking down at his paws, seeing that he was covered in blood, face and paws.

"We should go Taka, come on."  
Sarafina walked up next to him again, channeling him away from Ura and Ahadi's dead bodies.

As Taka and Sarafina cleared everyone else, she tried for a second time to comfort him.

"Taka, are you ok?"

This phrase was the worst thing Sarafina could have ever said. Taka was not ok, he had killed his father. But in doing so his mother had died. Take felt that anger inside of him again, but father then letting it build, he did what he knew would make it go away. He hit Sarafina across the muzzle as hard as he could, knocking her down at least 4 feet from him.

"Shut up Sara! I am not ok! My mother's dead, and I'm not good enough for you! It drives me crazy that you're so perfect and I'm such piece of shit! Don't talk to me Sara! I'm going to make myself into something perfect, and then I'll be happy!"

"But Taka, **we** can be happy now!"

"No we can't! I'm nothing right now, but you wait, one day I'll be something!"  
Sarafina struggled to get up, trying to make eye contact with Taka.

"You can't just hit me Taka! Just because you're upset..."  
"I can do whatever I want! I don't want you in my life! Go away!"

"But when we kiss..."  
"What? My tongue goes in your mouth? Yes Sara, that's supposed to happen!"

"But last night..."  
"I was lying! I don't want you! I wanted to be your friend, but now I know that I dream to much! I want to much! So stay away from me!"

"I love you Taka!"  
"Shove it up your ass!"

"Don't you love me?"  
Taka hit her again, growling and knocking her back down.

"I hate you! You're everything I want to be and you don't even notice!"  
"But..."  
"Shut up!"  
Sarafina began to cry now, heavy tears falling from her eyes and dripping to the ground, she curled up in a ball as Taka stormed off, shedding tears of his own from his angry green eyes.

In Zuri's den, he had watched as Taka cried over his mother's dead body, that action making him cry himself.  
The pride was dispersing, having held their services and done what lions do when someone dies.

As the pride walked back, their inner distress made them blind, but Sarabi could see just fine, and not to far away she could see what only could be Her friend.  
"Sara."  
Whispered Sarabi under her breath as she stopped walking, looking over in Sarafina's direction. Mufasa stopped as well, standing next to her as the pride continued to walk on, flowing around the two lions effortlessly.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Mufasa, looking over and seeing Sarafina's back, we was lying down, facing away from them.

"I'll go check."

"Be back soon."  
Mufasa kissed Sarabi lightly on the side of her muzzle, sniffing her lightly as he pulled back.

"What did I do to deserve that?"  
"Not you, me, I needed a kiss."  
Sarabi reached over and did as he said, it was a long day, both his parents had died, and one kiss was warranted.

"Hold me tight tonight please."  
"Hell yes."  
With that, Sarabi trotted off to where Sarafina was lying down. Mufasa continued to pride rock with everyone else.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

She sniffled, bringing back some tears. Sara also rolled over onto her belly, Sarabi sat down quickly next to her.

"It's Taka, he said he hated me."

"What?"

"He said he never wanted to be with me, ever."

"Why?"

"I don't know! That's the worst part I just don't know Sarabi! I love him so much and he hates me and I don't know why!"

"Maybe he'll get over it, don't forget both his parents died today."

"It's worse then that, he hits me sometimes."

"What!"

"When he gets angry, I don't think he knows what else to do! He told me I'm everything he wants to be and I don't notice, what does that even mean!"

"I..."

"We were so happy! We had something and he was faking it the whole time! He said he wanted me last night and he was lying!"

"I don't know what to say Sara, I just don't know."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing (Sarafina sniffled here), lets get going."

"Maybe he'll apologize?"  
Sarabi didn't think he would, but hope wasn't a sin.

"I doubt it."

Zuri walked inside of his den, sitting down, this time next to Jua. only to be stopped by Imara, who insisted to him in shy whispers that she follow him.  
After arriving outside the den again, Imara immediately kissed Zuri with far more passion then just a friend would give.

Zuri pulled back.  
"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea!"

"To kiss me? No!"

"It's better than that."

* * *

I'm so sorry guys, I started you all out on the happy trail and then I pushed you face first into oh-shit-creek. Everything is moving very fast for everyone, and Zuri, the man who was so sure of his love, is no longer entirely certain. Get ready, because the next chapter is completely bonkers. You get not only the answer to the Imara or Jua question, but you're going to learn a little something about Sarafina as well.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What is Sarafina thinking? (She had an idea, what is it)  
What is Imara thinking? (She also had an idea, so what is it)  
Can Sarafina and Taka ever truly work? Or is he just to crazy?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!

(And sorry for being a day late, the next chapter and the whole stories' schedule hasn't changed, next chapter still on Tuesday.)


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, as promised, chapter eight of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: PREGNANCY**

* * *

Two more weeks had past since the king and queens passing. The pride landers were extraordinarily distraught, mostly because of the disgusting murder of the king, and also because of the romantic heart break experienced by the queen. There bodies were gone now, they resided with other kings and other queens in the sky- doing whatever it is that the dead do, if anything. Taka had gone without notice for a very long time, and he only received some popularity, in the form of tremendous pity, after his display of tears and distress over (what was interpreted as) both his parents deaths.  
Mufasa was ahead of schedule put upon the throne, and given all of the kingly powers and responsibilities. His first line of action unsurprisingly was to host a constant stream of attacks on hyenas. He was utilizing any and all animals who were willing to participate, even the neighboring Coventry Pride were sending parties of lions to slaughter the useless laughing dogs.  
Sarabi was as the queen did, head of the hunting party, and doing a very good job at that. She was no shelf woman or a Barbie, she had the skills a queen needed to have and then some, but still Mufasa wasn't entirely in love with her. Truly he didn't love her at all, it was more of an obligation to not leave her. Besides, she was more then willing to satisfy basic manly needs if he treated her with some respect and some romanticism, so everything was fine.  
Taka and Sarafina on the other hand were completely separated. He made it clear he didn't want to be around her, whether that was true or not, he had said it. Sarafina was extraordinarily upset he'd be so cruel, she felt as if she were a slave of some kind, and as a result she was trying desperately to prove to Taka that she was her own person, capable of life without him. Sarafina wasn't thinking clearly. The king and queen were recently killed, hyenas were going through a genocide, Sarabi's relationship was rocky but in one piece, and she was alone and in heat.  
Lioness' were now all in a heat across the Savannah, and with the pride landers hate for rogues after Zuri, no one was allowed in and no one was allowed out, an easy decision made by a male who was already spoken for. It was sometimes common to go around and have multiple females, but Sarabi wasn't having any of that.  
Every one made sacrifices, and that was how it was going to be that springtime.

The mating season was just beginning, heats were starting and everywhere you went there was that womanly scent that soaked into the densest rock. Mufasa couldn't stand it, he had to stay away from everyone or he'd overload. Taka didn't even notice it, and through his not noticing, everyone thought something was wrong with him.  
When a male isn't attracted to a hot woman, mockery is going to occur- and it did. Due to a lack of terms, lioness' just called him Scar to get his attention, and sadly this name stuck. Rather then hating it and condemning those who used it, Taka just sort of owned it; Scar was better then being called trash. This went on all season and will likely go beyond, even Sarafina and Sarabi began calling him Scar, if they talked to him.

"Sarabi, come here, I need to talk to you about something important."  
Called Mufasa from on top of pride rock, making a face as the pride's womanly scent rose up and smacked his face, he cringed back, shaking his head and trying to think about something else.  
It was funny to everyone the way he reacted to heat-stink, but it was even funnier that his brother couldn't even smell it, or worse, he didn't care about it.

Sarabi stood up, trotting around pride rock's base and up the walkway where Mufasa was sitting, just outside the den, his front paws crossed and his head down. When he saw Sarabi his head went up, and he was ready to talk.

"Yes Muffy? What can a girl do for you?"

"Um, exactly Sarabi, I need to talk to you about something important."

Sarabi sat down across from him, also crossed her paws and looked at him face to face.

"I know that's what you said, so what is it?"

"I'm the king."

Sarabi giggled.  
"I know that Muffy, I live here too you know."

"And you're the queen."

"I'm very much aware of who I am Muffy."

"So..."  
Mufasa waited, hoping she'd fill in the blank for herself.  
She wasn't there yet, she didn't know what he was talking about, how could you? He didn't even say anything she didn't know yet.

"So what? Say something, you're all choked up like you're going to tell me something awful."

"Not awful, it's just not what you wanted to hear, I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Tell me."

"You're not going to scream, hit me, run off, you need to stay calm."

"Tell me!" Said Sarabi with a slightly annoyed tone, but she knew he was really serious, and if he thought she'd hit him after hearing it it must be hard to swallow.

"We needed an heir weeks ago, and you're going to have to get pregnant this year."  
There was a long pause between Mufasa's and Sarabi's words, she was to busy absorbing what he had said to speak, but eventually a reply came.  
"That's not bad news, why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are, you always talk more then this."

"I was just worried I'd have to argue with you about it."

"We haven't gotten that far yet, I'm waiting for you to say the next part."

"Oh, well... Wait, what next part?"

"Where are you going to find a rogue? Because you're not close enough yet to be getting me in bed with you."

"Oh please, I can smell better then Scar down there and I know you're ready."

"Being ready and being cooperative are two different things Muffy."

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm not talking to anyone else, I'm not mating with anyone else, you're the queen! Kings above Sarabi I've done everything! Cuddling, kissing, muzzling, talking, I can't think of anything else! I told you I loved you."

"You didn't mean it then."

"You smelled so good, you knew what I wanted and I'd of said anything then, but I still said it, and I'll say it again, I love you. Now stop making me beg and let's set this thing up."

"I suppose..."

"Thank you!" Said Mufasa, annoyed it took so much talking in the middle of the question and the answer.

"Now, you said set this thing up, it's not a meeting you know, I still like romantic things."

"I like conservative things and hopefully this'll go quickly."

"You do realize speed is a bad thing right?"

"I mean times wise, we need to get cracking."

"Can't you be spontaneous?" Asked Sarabi, knowing that she's practically agreed to not only sleep with him, but let him knock her up.

"What!"

"Just walk up to me on a good day and tell me it's time."

"Is today a good day?"

"Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask me."

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. And. Mate?"

"Not really, maybe later."

"Later when!" Pleaded Mufasa, secretly loving this game she was playing with him.

"I don't know, that's why it's spontaneous, wait for a good day and say something."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for being nice about this." Said Sarabi, standing up and turning around, smiling and happy that he'd be so nice and ask her with dignity.

"And don't forget," shouted Mufasa as Sarabi walked out of sight, "I need a son!"  
Sarabi laughed, knowing full well that wasn't up to her.

Sarafina was sitting alone, having no one to talk to while Sarabi was gone.  
And now that she was back, and with some new news, they could talk.

"Hey Sarabi."

"Sara, Mufasa just asked if we could have a cub!"

"What!"

"I know! It's so sudden!" Said Sarabi as she sat down, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Did you play hard to get?"

"I told him yes, but I told him he has to be spontaneous, ask me to do it when I'm having a good day."

"Oh kings Sarabi you're going to be preggers."

"Yes, and how about you?"

"Me, I need to find a rogue if I can, they're all scared of this pride but I know how to find one."

"No Scar huh? You've given up on him?"

"He gave up on me the little shit, thinking he can just use me and I'd be ok with that. I'll show him when I get pregnant with someone else's cub."

Sarabi fell back a little, hoping Sarafina didn't mean what Sarabi thought she meant.

"You're not going to go mate with some guy just to spite Scar are you?"

"Partially I guess so, but I'll need to get it over with sometime, besides, you're son will need a girlfriend!"

Sarabi laughed while Sarafina just smiled on, looking at her friend happily.

"I feel so young though! Is it a good time?"

"If not this year, then the next, we're just the right age!"

"Good thing we're hot too." Added Sarabi smiling, her phrase having a dual meaning.  
They're both attractive  
They're both in heat, and a fairly strong one at that.

"How do you feel Sarabi, I don't feel to needy."

"I'm alright, although Mufasa still is keeping his distance so he doesn't get all..."

"That easy?" Said Sarafina slowly in shock and surprise, ready for more gossip.

"I just kiss him and he's ready to go." Said Sarabi smiling, glad to make fun of Mufasa.

"Taka was never like that, even now he walks right through everyone and doesn't grow an inch. Now everyone calls him Scar because he's so dormant."

"What a shame, he's so pretty too, but being abusive deducts a lot overall."

"He had his chance."

"Should I go tell Muffy to grab you a rogue from somewhere?"

"No, I want to do it secretly, everyone would be jealous if I got a guy and no one else did."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll use Zazu to help me, he'll do it."

"Get you pregnant?" Said Sarabi thought a thick laugh, thinking of a lioness and a tiny bird.  
Sarafina also laughed, both of them falling over and giggling heavily, forming a hot mess of cute lioness for Mufasa to look down at, smiling as he walked away again and sat down in the den, talking with Zazu. He only got up because he heard the laughing, and the smell pushed him back away.

"I think, I'll send him out tonight, maybe one of those Coventry lions will assist me."

"I heard they're really artsy and strange."

"Oh, well I'll keep open and If I find nothing else then those lions will suffice."

"Good luck with that."  
Sarabi giggled some more before Sarafina pawed her lightly on the face, knocking the queen on her side and making them both laugh again.

In the out lands, Zuri was feeling woozy, not only was he locked up in a den with two extremely hot girls, but one of them had recently had an idea that had him on edge for every day of the past few weeks.

Jua was his girl, but Imara's idea called for a different order of things. Jua and Zuri were sitting together, talking about things while Imara watched for danger just outside the den.

"How are you feeling Jua?"

"Needy and hot, you?"

"Suffocated." Said Zuri, cleaning his dark brown mane, trying not to breath through his nose.

"You could just give in you know."

"I know."

"So do me already."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why? I'm hot, so are you, let's do it."

"No."

"Are you afraid I'll get pregnant?"

"No!"

"Worried i'll leave you if the sex is bad?"

"Not at all!"

"So I'm ugly now?"

"Jua, shut up." Said Zuri playfully, smiling happily and chuckling a little. He lifted his head and looked at Jua with a raised eyebrow, accidentally huffing air through his nose.

"You smell that?"

"Oh... Oh... Oh yes I do." Said Zuri as he heavily and loudly breathed out with his eyes closed, only to reopen them slowly afterwards, his auburn eyes looking into Jua's green ones, over 15 feet of den between them.

"You want me?"

"To think, months ago if I had said I wanted you, you'd have cried or told me to go away."

"Maybe not, you were good looking then too."

"I wonder how Taka is."

"No idea, hey! don't change the subject!"

"What's left to say?"

"Yes!" Said Jua in a hot and heavy voice, waiting for him to say it.

"No."

"Maybe you need motivation."

"What?"  
Questioned Zuri, then, Jua stood up, walking slowly and mistily over toward wher he was sitting.

No! No! Jua, Jua! You... You need to stay over there!"  
Zuri slowly rose to his paws as if at gun point, trying to find an escape that didn't exist.  
She walked at him with strong vengeance, moving slowly and alluringly to get his attention. She had his attention.

"I'm going to get you!" Jua snapped her teeth together playfully, smiling. Green eyes glowing like harbor lights.

"No! Jua... Stay stay over there!"

Jua lunged forward trying to grab him, only to land where he had been sitting, Zuri ran quickly over to the other side of the den, only for Jua to quickly recover and chase after him across the den, jumping at him again, this time grabbing his rear end with both of her front paws.

"Stop running Zuri!"

"This isn't appropriate at all!"

Zuri reached around, knocking Jua off of his butt and to the ground where she was preparing for another pounce. Luckily, Zuri was best at defeating lions who pounced. Just as Jua jumped at him, Zuri pulled her out of the air, placing her on the ground with a fair amount of gentleness and straddling her as he did when they first met, grabbing Jua by the scruff of her neck, trying to get her to stop squirming.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Said Imara with a very strong blush, seeing Zuri and Jua from the side, him on top of her, her neck scruff tightly held in his mouth, they looked like they were about to go at it except for Zuri's lack of arousal, which all be it could quickly be changed.

Zuri turned his head toward Imara, quickly loosening his grip on her neck and trying to step off of her, but sadly she had all of her paws holding him in place, and her backside firmly pressed up against his chest, exactly the way it would be if they were about to mate.

"No! No you're..."

"Yes you are! Go somewhere else for a few hours."

"No! Imara this isn't..."

"Yes it is now go!" Shouted Jua, desperately trying to get Imara away so Zuri could finish her off already.

"I'll go." Said Imara, turning around and trying to leave.

"No! Don't go, nothing's happening right now, she just won't let me off is all..."

"And you tried so hard to get on, he begged to get this far..."

"No I didn't! Imara please don't leave me here with her!"

"I'll be around." Said Imara, smiling at Zuri's scared looking face, knowing that if he mated with Jua, he had to mate with Imara too.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Ok Imara what's this big idea of yours?"

"Well, it's pretty bad timing."

"I need some good news, just tell me."

"You won't like it." Said Imara shyly, smiling some to make it better.

"Why not?"

"It puts you in a rough spot."

Zuri sighed.  
"Say it."

"When mating season comes, I want you to promise that if you mate with Jua, you have to mate with me just as much."

"What!"  
Imara kissed him again, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent heavily.

"You said that no one would be getting anything, well Jua might want something, and I just wanted you to promise that if you're with her you'll be with me too."

"Jua would never approve, I can't promise that Imara, and no kissing me! You can't do that! We can't do this!"

"She doesn't have to know."

"What!"

"If she's going to overreact maybe we shouldn't tell her."

"This is crazy Imara, I can't do this."

"Promise! All you have to do is not mate with Jua, and nothing will happen, it's that simple! If you can control yourself, nothing will happen. If Jua makes you, then it's her fault."

"I... I guess you're right."

"So you promise?"

"Sure."

"Say it Zuri!"

"Fine, I promise, if I'm with Jua, then I'll also be with you."

Imara reached up and kissed him one last time on the side of his muzzle, smiling.

"You won't regret this."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Thank you Imara!" Shouted Jua as Imara walked away, heading out of sight.

"Oh kings." Whispered Zuri to himself.

"Exactly, now make it so."

"I can't do it Jua! Let me go! Get off my paws already!"

"Nope."

"Come on I don't want to!"

"Yes you do."

"No!"  
Shouted Zuri, remembering the promise he had made to Imara all those weeks ago, and also that he wasn't supposed to tell Jua about it.

"Why not? Are you choke-full of disease or something?"

"No!"

"You have a penis don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then use it!"

"This is disgusting let me go!"

Jua simply rubbed her backside along Zuri's underbelly, trying to wake him up and make him see that this was going to happen.

"Jua stop teasing me!"

"Give in."

Zuri sighed heavily. _Maybe Imara will let this one go..._  
"There will be consequences."

"I'm not getting pregnant Zuri, and if I do, what does it matter, I'll still love you."

"I know, I know."  
Zuri placed the front of his muzzle back into the nap of Jua's neck, not biting her again, just resting his face there. The cool wet sensation of his muzzle on her back sent shivers down Jua's spine.

"What's keeping you all hung up? You got over all that 'you don't love me' stuff a few weeks ago right?"  
Said Jua, this time letting him off of her, he stood to the side, and let her stand up as well. So that way they could look at each other while they talked. Jua was nuzzling his mane as he though to himself, her body lengthwise pressed up against his.  
She had him now, all he had to do was get over this one last mental wall.

"Yeah I guess so, I just..."

"Zuri, I love you. If you want to wait then fine, I'll live."

Zuri gave her a half smile.  
"You wouldn't be happy."

"That doesn't matter, if we did it, you wouldn't feel right."

"But I want you to be happy Jua."

"I'm ready now, besides, I didn't send Imara away for nothing did I?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Please Zuri? Anyway you want it. I'll do whatever you want, you can be in control, just please."

"If we start, this'll carry on until summer."

"So what?"

"Nothing, just a fact."

"So is that a yes?"

Zuri looked over to Jua, his eyes answering for him. They didn't say no.

After a few hours of spending time somewhere else all by herself, Imara returned to the den only to find Zuri outside on watch, his head down and looking the other way.

"So you two are done now?"

"Oh! Imara, I needed to talk to you about something..."

"You're not getting out of it. You owe me one, and there's plenty more to come."

"She'll be ready again in less then an hour I bet."

"Well I'm ready now."

"What! Imara, Jua's in there asleep, and..."

"Exactly, Jua's asleep, and you owe me one."

"But..."

"I'll be over there." Imara walked several feet away from the den's entrance, standing just out of visual range.

Zuri closed his eyes, looking inside the den, seeing that Jua was very much asleep.  
_She'll forgive me I think... Kings I hope she'll forgive me..._

Zuri walked around the den over to where Imara was waiting for him. At his sight, she immediately perked up. Ears standing tall, a smile drawn simply across her muzzle.

"Just don't tell Jua."

"I won't, now come hither."

After a few more hours, Imara was gone again and Zuri was in there with Jua.  
He was racking up IOUs with Imara, and he couldn't tell Jua at this point, it would be so unfair, and he'd put the guilt on her for making him mate her the first time, but did she really make him? Or was it an inner selfishness that told him if he mated Jua, he'd also get to mate Imara?

After paying one of many debts to come, Zuri sat stone faced with Imara lying upside down across his back, very satisfied and purring loudly.

"Imara stop purring, I've got a headache."  
Zuri had his eyes closed, trying to massage his temples with one of his dark brown paws.

"Congratulations, you were excellent."

"Don't say that Imara." Zuri was very quiet, Imara could barely hear him speak.

"You were though! That felt amazing." Imara nestled her upside down body closer to his head, where she happily placed her head into his mane, looking down Zuri's muzzle as his eyes do.

"That felt so wrong."

"Was it me? I'm sorry if..."

"No Imara it wasn't you, it's everything, I just know this is so wrong. Jua will kill me."

"You do everything for her! Can't you get a break once?"

"This is so much more then a break."

"But you love it."

"Of coarse, I really like you Imara." Said Zuri, craning his head around and making eye contact with her. She promptly reached out and kissed him with some passion, happy he was still capable and willing to talk with her.

"It might be wrong, but it feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes." Said Zuri, smiling and kissing her back.

"Then lets do it, she doesn't need to know."

"I won't tell her. I can't do it, she'd go mad."

"Exactly."

Not days later to everyone's shock and happiness in the pride lands, Rafiki determined that the queen was pregnant, and everyone was very happy including Mufasa. Sarabi knew he didn't love her entirely, but she figured if they had a son together, maybe that one step would be enough to push them together enough to love each other. They were really close too, neither of them were selfish lovers, so that kindness to one an other indeed improved their relationship, and maybe her pregnancy would also improve their relationship.

After a few months of Sarabi being pregnant, Sarafina decided it was time to make her move. It was getting dark, the sky was clear and the pride was merrily celebrating the deaths of another twenty or so hyenas. Enough distraction to get her away for a night. Sarafina warned Sarabi she would be gone likely all night, and that was enough to cover her tail. Although time had passed, this was still a mission to upset Taka. Also, if it was a girl, Sarabi's son would have a girlfriend.  
Sarafina was trotting around some of the lands behind pride rock, helplessly looking for a rogue who would be walking around.  
It had been at least an hour, it was getting dark and no one was around.

"Dammit!" Said Sarafina to herself, thinking she might have to go home empty bellied.

"Who are you?"

Sarafina gasped as she turned around quickly, extending her claws and baring her teeth, only to see a large and peachy looking male lion standing behind her with a happy and surprised face.

_Perfect. _  
So far he was very good looking, no scars or anything, muscular and fit. Nice face, thick mane... Perfect. _The kind of lion Taka resents the most. _  
This rogue was all peachy, his body a light tan and his belly being almost entirely white. His mane was the same light tan as his body, and he mixed well with the grasses, so Sarafina didn't notice him.

"Who are you?"  
Asked the lion again after a long pause, laughing slightly that in her heat (which he could smell) she was to busy checking him out to speak.

"Oh! Um, my name's Sara."

"Hello, mind if I ask why you're alone?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Said Sarafina smartly, playing the mental mating game with the pretty stranger.

"Maybe I do, but I like the sound of your voice."

"You're smart, I like you so far."

"Do you like me enough to let me do what you came out here to get?"

"One question first."

"Ok, shoot."

"How many."

The rogue laughed.  
"How many what?"

"Lionesses have you knocked up today."

"I feel used," said the rogue, placing his paw on his chest.  
"I've had no one this season at all, and for you to think of me as such a barbarian is insulting."  
He was very artsy and strange. Acting all dramatic over nothing but a little smart mouthing.

"Are you from Coventry?"

"Yes."

"I can tell." Said Sarafina with a happy smile.

"Im not supposed to give myself up for free, I'm high price merchandise. but you're good looking, so this ones on the house. Should I move on or are you going to..."

"You can stay, now get over here and knock me up."

Coventry was a pride of mostly males, very male oriented in a male sort of way. They didn't take lioness' in often, preferring to lease out their men every season to the highest bidding prides, but with this alliance with the pride lands, it was only feasible to send their studs that way. Sadly, very few would dare go over there, knowing that the lioness' hated rogues after some nut kidnapped one of there young girls.

While you were reading that paragraph about the Coventry Pride, Sarafina was getting pregnant with what one day would be Nala.

The rogue departed, and Sarafina returned stuffed with a cub to pride rock, entering the den where everyone was sleeping. Taka wasn't asleep though, and he watched as she returned so late in the night and laid down to fall asleep. He wanted to say something, but she wasn't with him anymore, so it wasn't his business. Although, if she was out there doing what he thought she had done, they'd have a problem.

After a few more days, it was determined that Sarafina was also pregnant, news that upset most of the woman. They went without, but Sarafina had managed to snag one of the Coventry boys for long enough to get knocked up. Mufasa and Sarabi were very happy to hear that their son would have a girlfriend (genders assumed). Taka though was very jealous, he felt that inner rage which in the past was vented by hitting Sarafina.  
Not only was the girl he used to like (a little) pregnant, but his brother had an accident on the way that would also need to be eliminated, he didn't want to kill Sarabi, but if he had to- bye Sarabi.

In Zuri's den, a very similar situation was brewing, constant mating was occurring in a never ending cycle. Jua, Imara, Jua, Imara, sleep. Then repeated this the next day and for months on.

Imara's heat unexpectedly died down before Jua's did, so Zuri could devote the last few days of Jua's heat all to her.

As Jua's heat had finally ended, they were all sitting outside, eating dinner vigorously. Both girls were eating quite a lot, but sex can tire you out.  
Jua assumed Imara was eating so much because of her personal heat, not because Zuri had been mating her on a near daily basis.

"This is so much food Zuri, how do you do it?"

"With practice." He said smiling, glad he could stand to sit next to both of them without breathing in that heat-stink. It did feel weird having both his mate and his mistress next to each other, Jua cut out of the block, but sometimes lying is the right thing to do. Right?

"So, now that the season's over what will happen?"

"Since no one is pregnant, we can travel away from this pride."

"Where though?"

"We'll talk about that later, right now let's just eat."

"Are you glad you gave in?" Said Jua with a smile.

"Yes."  
Said Zuri, looking at both girls discretely.  
Jua noticed in the corner of her eyes the brief moment when Zuri and Imara where looking at each other, but she thought it was nothing.

After the meal, Jua and Zuri quickly fell asleep. Imara couldn't, she felt restless and cranky. The watering hole was fairly far away, so there was nothing she could really do.  
_Fresh air, I just need some fresh air. _  
Her back felt slightly sore to, and all of her skin felt sensitive and tingly.  
_I must have a stomach ache. _  
It had happened before, but this one was strong.  
As Imara walked, she felt increasingly more tired, running out of breath actually.  
_Maybe I needed to walk around a little, I feel more tired now... Less sick. _  
Imara went back to where she was lying down formerly, and she didn't fall asleep quickly, it took maybe another half hour before a shallow sleep was archived. After about two hours, she awoke again, this time with a splitting headache.  
_What's that smell? _  
Imara could smell Zuri from all the way across the den, his fresh and clean scent bringing her some peace, a peace only taken away by more cramps.  
_I need to go back outside, that's what I was trying to do, get some air... _  
Imara stood up again, walking slowly and groggily outside of the den, feeling increasingly more dizzy as she walked.  
_What's wrong with me?_  
After reaching a spot 20 or so feet from the den, Imara promptly vomited.

* * *

A lot has happened tonight guys, two pregnancies and something is wrong with Imara. The next chapter will answer the Imara question and also determine where and when they will be leaving. I said you might hate Zuri, he had an affair behind Jua's back!  
Get ready for the next chapter, because it'll knock you down for sure.

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Do you still think Zuri's a good guy?  
What's wrong with Imara?  
What do you have to say about all of this? Are things happening the way you expected?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, as promised, chapter nine of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every third day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: FORGIVENESS**

* * *

The night was long and very slow for Imara, on two more occasions she had to get up, go outside and dry heave to her hearts content. There was something very wrong with her body, and she couldn't really figure out what. This much was clear, there was no doctor to give her a check up, this was the outlands she lived in, and there was no Rafiki.  
Very early in the morning, Imara's shifting and stirring finally woke Zuri up, he had slept through the worst of it, but now Imara was dehydrated. She wanted to go for water as soon as he fell asleep, and now that he was awake time was running out.

"Zuri, are you awake?"  
Imara was very quiet, she didn't want to hassle anyone, but hours of feeling hopelessly sick can throw some urgency into your voice.

"Yes yes of coarse, are you alright?"  
Zuri was sleepy and not entirely awake, months of nonstop inter coarse can tire a man out, and he was tired; sore too. It wasn't usual for Imara to be awake so early, and even more so for her to be calling his name.

"Yes I'm fine, could you walk me to the watering hole? I'm really thirsty."  
Imara was trying to be gentle and ask nicely for an escort, but at the same time she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She also lied about her condition, _it'll be best I know what's happening before I get him worried..._

"Sure Imara, when do you want to go?"

"Can we go now? I'm just really thirsty Zuri, I'm sorry if..."

"No don't worry about it, I've got nothing else to do."  
Zuri stood up slowly, Jua rolling away from him and continuing to sleep peacefully.  
He then moved over to where Imara was lying down, rubbing his one into her neck in an effort to get her to stand up.  
Imara cringed silently, she didn't want anyone to touch her because of the way she was feeling, beyond that Zuri wasn't supposed to know she was hurting.

"I'm ready, lets get back before you know who wakes up."

Zuri chucked as he walked out of his den, kissing animals softly in the side of her muzzle, making her blush, smile, and cringe simultaneously.  
"You sound just like when we were sneaking around last month."

"Let's just get to the watering hole, i'm really thirsty Zuri, all night I felt like I needed something to drink."

"Did you not sleep well? I hadn't noticed."

"No, I slept fine, I'm just thirsty."

"You sure about that?"  
Zuri didn't actually think something was wrong with her, it was normal for someone to be thirsty, and if she didn't sleep well, there've been times when Zuri didn't sleep well either.

"I'm sure Zuri."

"We're almost there."

After several more minutes of walking, Zuri and Imara reached the watering hole and its clear and clean water. Just as quickly as Imara arrived, she proceeded to drink large quantities of water. Lapping up big tongue fulls, but at the same time not going so fast that she'd get a stomach ache again.  
Zuri drank too, ignoring how much water his mistress was drinking.

"You know what Imara?"

Zuri breathed in heavily through his nose, smelling the air around them.

"What?"

"You smell just like you did when you were in heat."

"I do? I'm so sorry I didn't..."

"No need to be sorry Imara, your scent is amazing."

Imara blushed, feeling something new rising up inside of her, it wasn't more vomit, or another stomach ache, but it was that not stinging sensation that coarser through a woman's body while she was in heat. She had felt sick all night long, but now something was driving her to mate, again.  
_Maybe I can make him ask me, rather then me ask him... So I don't look desperate._

"Does that scent make you..."

"I should get away from it before I get hot myself."

"Are you ready to get hot?"  
Said Imara with a smile, shaking her hips alluringly to make a joke.

"Not now, are you serious?"  
Zuri was smiling, not taking what she was saying as truth.

"I'm serious, want to satisfy your morning..."

"That's not funny you sexy woman you!"

"Morning wood!" Shouted Imara, wanting to say it out loud to make Zuri feel embarrassed.

"You really want to?"

"Do you?"

"Come over here." Zuri was ready, Jua was sleeping, and Imara was hot.  
At first he felt piggish, but that feeling was quickly smothered by Imara's mouth pressed firmly to his. It was this kiss that broke the mold, it told all others that they and this itself was wrong. Zuri could feel it now, the feeling of betrayal.

"Imara stop, stop stop stop is isn't right!"

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry I just yelled but, we can't do this. Jua will hate me forever, I have to tell her. I can't keep doing this! We ned to stop now, and I need to tell her."

"Why? She doesn't suspect..."

"That's not the point! The point is that I love her, and I'm out her doing this with you! It's not fair!"

"Zuri, I need to tell you something important, it'll change everything."

"What is it Imara? I need to get back, Jua needs to know as soon as..."

"I'm leaving you."

"What?" Now it was Zuri's time to feel surprised.

"Not like that, I want to go back to pride rock. King Ahadi is dead, and I can go back now safely. No one will hurt me. Taka will keep me safe because he likes us so much, and I just can't live out here forever."

"So you're leaving, but when?"

"Now, if I go now, you never have to tell Jua, you can still be happy."

"No Imara, I'll never be happy until I've told the truth. I can't carry this around forever."

"But..."

"No buts! I love Jua! I like you too Imara, I really like you, but like Jua said, I can't have two girls in my life."

"I understand. I'm going to go back now, from here, and whatever you decide to do, you have my support."

"I just hope she doesn't leave me."

"She has no where else to go." Said Imara. Staring a very plain and awful truth. Making the reality of Zuri's crime even worse. If Jua hated him or forgave him, it wouldn't matter- there was nothing she could do.

"I love her so much, I'm so sorry i put you through all of this Imara, I made a terrible mistake."

"No mistakes Zuri, I made you do it, I made you promise and I feel bad too, but I should go, no matter what happens Jua won't want me around forever."  
Imara reached out one last time to give Zuri a kiss, taking a few steps back from him, smiling with support and pride in his decision to tell Jua, even if it was going to get him in trouble.  
Slowly, Imara turned around, walking at first, but the. Trotting away quickly to get out of eyesight, she didn't want him to chase after her- and luckily he didn't. Zuri was looking down at the water, seeing his face reflected back up. Only his face wasn't pretty or innocent, it wasn't the face of a nice lion who people liked. He was a rapist, a kidnapper, an abuser, a liar, a murderer, and an adulterer.

Turning around, Zuri began the slow walk toward his den, where defeat would come in heavy and angry justice. Once Zuri arrived at the den, he was surprised and startled to see that Jua was awake, sitting up and waiting for him to get back.

"Morning Zuri, where's Imara?"

"Jua, we need to talk, can we go outside?"

"It's so cool outside, lets stay in here where it's warm, you can snuggle with me while we talk." Jua patted a spot just behind her body, waiting for Zuri to sit down with a happy morning smile on her face. When he didn't move, her smile evaporated into a nervous and worried look.

"What's wrong Zuri, you love to snuggle?"

"Jua." Zuri sat down across from her, looking her in the eyes. It was a hard thing to do, but he felt it was a courtesy he owed her. "I haven't been a good boyfriend to you at all, I'm so sorry that I messed everything up, I did exactly what you told me not to do and..."

"What did you do Zuri? It can't be that bad."

"I slept..." Zuri clenched his eyes shut, next time shouting the response in an attempt to squeeze it out quickly. "I mated with Imara behind your back."  
Jua remained quiet for a few minutes, actually a very long time- Zuri didn't want to say anything, he had already done enough.

"How many times?"  
Jua's voice was soft, she was almost entirely mute. Her voice was hoarse and dry, her claws raking sharp trenches in the rocky floor of Zuri's den.

"I... I didn't count."  
Jua remained quiet for a little longer. _How could he do this to me! He said he loved me. And he doubted my love? He was the one having sex with other girls... Girl. I need to test him... I've got one!_

"Zuri, if I were to ask you where we are right now, where are we?"

"We're in our den Jua."

The answer was satisfying, he considered it hers too, not just his.

"Where did she go?"

"She wanted to go home, back to the pride lands."

"Do... Do you love her?"

Zuri was silent in a brief pause, before answering.  
"Jua I love you so much, I don't know if I love her or not but I made the mistake of thinking the grass was greener on the other side. I was so wrong Jua I was so so wrong. I only want to be with you and I made the worst mistake of my life even going to the pridelands. I'm such a horrible person, I've done mean things to you when you deserved a million times more, I'm so sorry Jua."

"I... I don't know if I forgive you." Jua looked clearly into his eyes, crying as she stared at him, tears falling from her muzzle and down only her paws. "Zuri I love you too but this can never happen again with anyone, I mean it. I want you in my life but I need the Zuri that takes care of me and makes me feel good about myself, you need to be here for me. No one on the side."

"I'd never do it again Jua I promise, I made the mistake of thinking I could control myself and I couldn't, I let something wrong happen to me and I made a fool out of you. I won't ever do anything like that again. Looking back, I can't even believe I did it the first time."

"What would the nice Zuri do if he saw me crying right now?"  
Jua was still crying, looking right at him.

"He'd hold you and say he was sorry, beg you not to cry and probably cry a little himself." Zuri now too, was crying, he felt wretched and rightfully so.

"Zuri, hold me, I need you to hold me."  
Zuri stood up quickly, moving closer to her, nuzzling her crying face into his. He turned his body,caked stepping so his length was parallel hers, sitting down, letting her body lean into his, her name hurried deep into his mane. They held each others paws tightly, Jua's rear end between Zuri's back legs in a spooning like position.

"I'm so sorry I'm making you cry Jua, I never wanted to make you cry."  
Her face stated buried in her mane, tears subsiding as she sniffled and calmed her breathing. Still clutching his paw in hers, Jua spoke to Zuri again.

"Zuri, what am I to you?"  
"You're my everything Jua, I was so scared to tell you because I thought you'd leave me, I have nothing but you and I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you Jua, I want you to be my only girl and my only mate forever... What am I to you?"

"You're my everything, and you're my man. I love you, and if you ever try that again, I'll kill her and remove your..."

"Don't worry Jua, you'll never have to because I love you and I'm so sorry, she kissed me this morning and it felt so wrong, I couldn't live with myself anymore."

"Zuri?"

"Yes Jua?"

"Will you... I mean you don't have to but... For me..."

"Anything you want Jua, anything."  
Zuri squeezed her paw beneath his, nestling the side of her face into his mane and her head beneath his chin.

"I once heard that make up sex is the best."

"Jua, in light of what I've been doing..."

"I know what you did and... I forgive you Zuri, I don't like it, I don't approve of it, but it happened and I forgive this one time. I want make up sex, give it to me now."

Zuri looked into Jua's eyes smiling, happy he had her tightly in his grasp. He wouldn't let go if temptation ever arose again, he wasn't going anywhere next time.

On pride rock, the newly appointed King Mufasa was sitting on his perch, half listening to Zazu talk about things and half looking around, starring out into the distance.  
Both Sarafina and Sarabi were pregnant, doing whatever they do. Rafiki was in there two, giving both of them check ups to see how their pregnancies were coming along.

"Zazu, what is that?"  
Mufasa was looking out on the horizon, seeing something small and dark drown waking toward his parade area.

"I think sire it is a lioness!"

"Is that Imara?"  
Mufasa stood up, making his way down pride rock, past several lazing lioness' and over toward the figure who was still approaching at a very slow walk.

"Mufasa? Is that you?"

"Yes, Imara, you're alright! We all thought you were dead, or worse..."

A few lioness' gathered around, happy to see their friend back in one piece.

"How did you escape?" Asked one lioness.

"What do you mean?"

"From Zuri! How did you get away from him?"

"Oh, he just let me go."

"Did he... Violate you?" Asked Mufasa, not certain he wanted to know the answer.  
Imara didn't know how to answer, condemn her friend, or admit to sleeping with who they thought to be a traitor.

"He was mean at first, but it was a mutual kind of thing."  
"He beat you?"  
"Um, only that once, it was an accident though, he was sorry."

"Oh great kings above Imara he's brainwashed you! Zazu, go get Rafiki!"  
Ordered the king to his majordomo.

"Right away sire!"  
Zazu spun around and flew up into the den, seeing two smiling and pregnant lioness' and Rafiki.

"Rafiki, you are needed by the king! Imara has returned and she needs medical assistance."  
Wordlessly, Rafiki grabbed his cane and swung out of the den, heading down to the area where there was a ruckus.

"Imara's returned home?" Asked Sarabi  
"And in one piece?" Added Sarafina

"Yes, she has returned and she appears to be healthy."  
Answered Zazu, responding to the queen and the queen's best friend.

"Could you send her up Zazu? I'd love to talk with her."

"Yes my queen, right away."  
Zazu turned and flew out of the den, bowing first as he always did.

Rafiki had still it hour speaking reached the area where the king and several lioness' were looking at Imara, waiting for the results of her check up.

"Did you feee sik last nigh' emalra?"

"Yeah, I was dizzy, light headed, short on breath, i had a splitting headache, stomach aches and I vomited. I barely slept at all."

"Emalra, ya aint gonna belieben may when e say dis, bu ya es pregnaant!"

"Damn that lion I'll have him killed! He violated you and then sent you away pregnant!"

"Da cub es healthy, it feee allrigh' ta me."

"Thank you Rafiki, you can go now." Said Mufasa, shaking his head in disgust.

"Mufasa please, I came back on my own, he didn't send me away!"

"But that thing inside of you belongs to him does it not?"

"Yes, but Mufasa..."

"Sire, the queen wishes to see Imara as well, may she..."  
"Yes yes, Imara, go up there and talk to Sarabi and Sara, maybe they'll understand."

Imara nodded, walking up pride rock and into the den, out of sight. The lioness' surroundings the king also dispersed now, finding something else to do.

"What's happening?"  
Said Scar, rounding the corner, making himself visible. He squeezed his way through the crowd, standing in front of his brother.

"That monster Zuri has returned Imara to us, and she's pregnant."

Scar had to try extra hard not to smile in delight, he liked Zuri, and he liked Imara; as far as Scar knew they were always a couple anyway, and he's glad she's pregnant. Mufasa couldn't know the truth though.

"Interesting, very interesting. Where is she now?"

"In the den, talking to Sarabi."  
Scar gulped, _Sara's up there too._

"She won't bite you Scar, Sara broke up with you. Big deal."

"I'm not afraid of her! She makes me uncomfortable."

"Have it your way."

Up inside the den, Imara was just walking inside, smiling at the sight of both Sarafina and Sarabi.

"I'm so happy you're back Imara! We were all so worried he'd killed you!"

"No no, Zuri's a really good guy, but I did bring a surprise back with me."

"And what's that?"

"Rafiki just told me I was pregnant."

Both Sarabi and Sarafina remained silent, they were entirely shocked by this development.

"He... Did he..."

"No Sarabi, it was a mutual relationship. I really liked him..."

"But he beat you! We all saw!" Yelled Sarafina. This situation was entirely applicable to her as well. She had a man, and he hit her, Imara is who Sarafina could have been if she didn't get away from Scar like she did.

"That was one time, and he took care of me. Out there, wherever we were, there was food and water, warmth. He's a good guy."

"I hope so Imara, I hope so."

Just then, Mufasa walked in, going past Sarafina and Imara and moving over go Sarabi first.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright Muffy, thanks for asking."  
The king nodded his head, smiling.

"How about you Imara? Are you alright?"

"I'll just need some rest, it was a long walk..."

"Do you know where he lives? Can you find him for us?"  
Mufasa sounded anxious, ready to kill Zuri for his crimes and for everything else he'd done.

"I don't know Mufasa, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Imara."

"And I'm also so sorry to hear about what happened to your mother, and your father..."

"Hyenas right?" Interrupted Mufasa,  
"Yes." Replied Imara.

"You should sit in here with us Imara, join the pregnant club."  
Said Sarafina with a smile, genuinely happy Imara wasn't dead.

"How does Taka feel knowing he'll be a daddy?"  
Said Imara, also smiling with her pretty eyes glowing- light chocolate brown features radiating joy. She was pregnant and rather happy about it, and so were her friends.

"Oh, um... Imara, Taka isn't the father, and everyone calls him Scar now, just to... fill you in."

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't know, but thanks for telling me. If you don't mind, I'll just go get a drink and then I'll be back ok? We can talk more."

"Alright Imara."  
So did Sarabi, resting her head back down and looking at Sarafina, who appeared to be deep in thought. Imara turned around quickly, walking out of the den at a normal pace with Mufasa beyond her, also leaving the den. He turned right, she she turned left to go to the watering hole. Imara unexpectedly walked into Scar, who had been waiting for her.

"Hi Taka, what's all this about you being called Scar now?"

Scar stepped back, considering why he did what he did. All of it, not just the name, but Sarafina too.  
"The name just came up, I liked it so that's what I want to be called now."

"How about you and Sara? What happened there?"

Scar sighed.  
"She wouldn't listen to me. She's so stubborn, she couldn't just stay quiet and do what I told her too. Now she's knocked up, and there's no father to be seen."

"I'm so sorry Scar, I didn't know thing were that bad."

"They weren't while you were here, everything fell apart just after you left, and the cub is..."

"Yes, Zuri's."

"It was a good decision for him to send you back here, it's safe, there's food and water, a good place to raise a cub; not like out there. He must be so happy."

"Yes, we were excited."  
Imara knew Zuri would be far from excited, Jua would either cry or kill her, maybe both of them. He didn't know about the pregnancy, and it wasn't Zuri's idea for her to come home.

"I'm glad you're back, I need a friend about now."

"I'm happy to be home Scar, anything you need just ask."

In the den, Sarabi and Sarafina were talking soft Imara while she was temporarily gone.

"Do you think he raped her?"  
Asked Sarafina in a hushed whisper. Her words bouncing off the dens rounded ceiling.

"No! You saw her face, she must really love him."

"But he beat the shit out of her! We all saw it, and now she's glowing?"

"Maybe she knows more then we do."

"Hold on Sarabi, I have an idea."

Sarabi sighed, rolling her eyes and resting her head back down in her paw.  
Sarafina continued, her blue eyes working like gears in a machine, building a story.

"What if King Ahadi beat Imara, and Zuri saved her from him. Later, while the king was out of the pride lands looking for Imara, wanting to kill her, Zuri killed the king!"

"What? Are you crazy? First off, why would the king beat Imara?"

"Maybe he... I know! Remember how Zuri smelt like Jua?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."  
Sarabi didn't remember entirely, but she'd go with it.

"Maybe, just maybe Sarabi, the king thought Zuri, Scar, Imara, and Jua were all working together to earn Scar his precious respect."

"Hey guys."  
Said Imara, walking back into the den. She sat down, and normal conversation resurfaced, Sarafina's wild idea being discarded and forgotten over time.

Mufasa spent the night concerned about Zuri, and the possibility that he might return and attempt to claim Imara as his property or some other form of madness- but this didn't happen.

* * *

Crazy chapter, I kept it short because this is a lot to take in for you guys, especially since I'm not leaving you hanging- you know what's happening... You also know now who Hun's mother is (The Second Love). Just wait, this isn't the end of Jua's problems, or Zuri's, more will come!  
Don't forget to go and read The Second Love! Posting later  
tonight!  
Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What's going to happen next? What could possibly happen next?  
*you'll never guess*

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is, as promised, chapter ten of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter three question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day! (See A/N)  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: DADDY**

* * *

The sun was rising over the outlands, hyenas lie eagerly waiting to hear news from Scar, nipping and barking at the thought of Mufasa's prince.  
Just outside of the elephant graveyard where the hyenas dithered around stupidly, was Zuri's den. Mating season had now past, the drama passing with it, and things were settling back to the way they were. Just Zuri and Jua. He had tried very hard for weeks to win her over again, feeling awful about being a man whore. She accepted him as who he was though, Imara was a good girl for the most part, and she was better then a stranger, or worse, multiple strangers.

Months had passed, Zuri and Jua were walking to find their new home, a place far away form pride rock and its troubles. The sun best down heavily as it always did, but they'd only walk a little more until the duo would stop for the night.

"Zuri, where are we going exactly?"  
Asked Jua, playfully rubbing her head under his chin, smiling and giggling.

"It's a surprise Jua! There are no prides or lions for miles, it truly is the place to be."  
They walked some more, nearing the place where they would call home. The young couple had been walking for weeks, going the far way around the jungle. The sandy Savannah quickly turned into a lush and pretty oasis of green growth and waterfalls, filled with butterflies and flowers. Jua's attention was delicately pulled away from a marvelous waterfall by something small in the distance, it looked hurt.

"Zuri, do you see that?"  
Jay pointed with her nose to the small object, it barely moving a few miles away, still on the rough and sandy terrain.

"I see, it's small, I wonder what it is?"

"Go look, maybe it needs help."  
Said Jua, feeling concern and slight pity for the animal. Even if its species was usually dinner, suffering wasn't the fun part of the circle of life.

"I'll be back quickly, stay right here alright?"

"That's fine, just come back soon, we need to eat dinner, find a new den, and then..."  
Jua kissed the side of his muzzle, slamming her face into his mane alluringly.

"Then what?"  
Zuri smiled, still looking in the distance at the small creature, parting his gaze momentarily to Jua so he could kiss her back.

"We'll need to christen our new home with some spectacular love making."

Zuri chuckled, kissing her again.  
"I'll make sure to catch some extra large dinner."

"Go on you sexy beast."  
Jua tapped his butt with her nose as he walked away, toward the figure. Getting closer, Zuri became more and more frightened. It was indeed small, not naturally, just young. A dark brown... lion cub. It was a cub, dark brown all over with light tan paws, and a pretty coffee colored mane tuft, slightly more creamy then his tiny body.  
Zuri stopped, at least thirty feel from the cub, contemplating whether he should stay or run. The small baby looked at him, it's tiny blue eyes locking onto Zuri's auburns.

"Daddy?"  
Zuri's heart dropped. How can you abandon something as sweet and innocent as this, after its called you daddy? He wouldn't of left the cub either way, but this was a definite keeper.

"Do you have a name little guy?"

The cub shook his head no, maybe he just didn't remember.

"Where are your parents?"

"Bad lion hurt my mommy and daddy. They told me to run."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, who are you?"

"My name's Zuri."

"Can I... Can I come home with you?"

"Absolutely, come here."  
Zuri laid down, letting the small cub claw his way onto Zuri's back, riding his mane like a roller coaster.

"Claws little guy claws!"  
Zuri's could feel his sharp razors digging into his back, but they eased off slowly.

"Do you have water?"  
The cub squeaked while he spoke, coughing from a dry throat.

"I'll get you some, don't worry. There'll be food too."

"Thank you."  
At least the cub had good manners.

"I have a mate too, she'll take care of you if we can't find your parents."  
The cub nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Jua."  
The cub nodded again. He perked up a lot with just a little company, hopefully this perkiness was a sign of good health.  
Reentering the oasis, Jua sat with her paws crossed, looking at Zuri.

"I found a nice den for us, it's a little small but it's got a great view of the waterfall."

"Jua, I brought you a present."

"Wha..."  
Jua's eyes lit up at the sight of the little guy on Zuri's back, now looking over his mane and smiling. The cub timed it just right to, like he knew he had to make a good appearance so there wouldn't be any fighting.

Zuri crouched down, letting the cub off of his back.  
"There's the water little guy, drink up, not to fast, you'll feel sick."  
The cub nodded, running over to the water in bouncing steps.

Jua had stood up, and was now beside Zuri, watching the cub drink. They both sat done next to each other, Jua leaning into Zuri, but that didn't mean the air wasn't tense.

"What's his name Zuri?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Really?"

"I told him he could stet until we find his parents, but Jua..."

"I know Zuri, they must be long gone."

"Exactly. He's so sweet Jua."  
Zuri sounded all dreamy, fantasizing again. Jua wanted freedom, and this cub would weigh her down.

"Do you want to keep him?"  
Asked Jua, swallowing hard. Zuri nuzzled her to ease the discomfort.

"I know it's a lot for us, but look at him! He's so perfect. I want whatever you want Jua. That said, I want to keep him."  
Jua laughed, pawing Zuri on his nose.

"I don know Zuri, I don't think I'll make a good..."

"Remember last time we talked about this? You'll make a great mother because you're an amazing girl, and I'll be here always."

"Will we be able to feed him?"  
Asked Jua, knowing a growing boy can eat like a fire, endless fuel consumed for the same result. Moderate power.

"He's so little, for now he won't eat much."

The little cub ran over to Zuri and Jua, sitting down between Zuri's front paws and nuzzling the bottom of Zuri's mane and chin.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, can... can I call you my daddy?"  
Zuri sighed out. He knew he'd never find any parents, so what the hell.  
"Of coarse little guy."  
"And can I call you mommy?"  
The cub starred up at Jua, smiling brightly. She coiled back some, feeling cornered and afraid of the commitment.  
"Yes, you can call me that."  
The cub ran over, stumbling over Zuri's leg as he went to nuzzle Imara's chest and chin, thanking her for being nice. The nuzzle warmed Jua up, she liked the feeling of gratitude, also knowing that someone else relied on her would definitely make her a stronger person.

"I'll go get us all some dinner alright? Jua, you'll be fine..."  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Jua was genuine, she lied the little guy between her front paws, happily bouncing around in his own little area. Zuri smiled, walking way to go and catch dinner.

"You need a bath."  
Jua began bathing the cub, cleaning off his dirty fur patiently.

"That tickles!"  
Said the cub, feeling her grainy tongue going reverse his fur's grain.  
It happened, and he'd get used to it. After several minutes, the cub was clean, happily lying back down.

"What will we call you?"

"I don't know mommy, what do you want to call me?"  
Jua couldn't think of anything, she'd wait for Zuri to get back first.

In the pride lands, extremely loud roaring was heard from the main den of pride rock, all the animals of the Savannah (or at least within pride territory) had gathered to see the new prince. Sarabi was pissed, it hurt quite a bit birthing the cub, but he was a pretty little boy, and even better, he was a boy.  
Sitting down with her front paws encircling the cub like a blanket, Mufasa walked over me rubbed his head against hers, smiling that this one thing went without incident in his life.  
Rafiki took the cub, shaking some powder on his tiny wet nose, and rubbing some fruit mash on his forehead. Carrying him the the peak of pride rock, the price was presented to the kingdom. Animals made noises of all sort before bowing in respect.  
Simba.  
Sadly, Mufasa had noticed his brother wasn't at the presentation, which would be solved with a talk.  
Scar had avoided the presentation, because in the back of his head he knew he'd have to kill the little brat too, which he didn't completely approve of, it wasn't Simba's fault he was in the way- but 'the circle of life' (African YOLO).

Sarabi was now back to normal size (not really), but Sarafina and Imara were very pregnant, bound to give birth any day now.

"You're turn ladies."  
Said Sarabi through labored breathes, happily taking Simba back into her paws, feeling tired and worn out.  
"How did it... You know."  
Asked Sarafina, knowing she'd be just like that in good time.

"Think of a lion's claw shoved up in... And he twists it all around for hours."  
Both Sarafina and Imara recoiled back, amazed that her description was not only graphic, but sounding extremely painful in you *woman* area.

"Lovely Sarabi thank you."

"You're very welcome Sara."  
Sarabi giggled.

"I'm very happy for you Sarabi, Simba looks wonderful."  
Sarabi smiled back at Imara.

"Well just keep you're cub away from him, he's my daughters."

Imara giggled back, Sarafina was being sarcastic, but not entirely. Simba was, before he was even born, destined to marry Sarafina's cub.  
"Don't worry Sara."

Mufasa was storming around pride rock, going to the place his brother always was. Luckily, he arrived jut in time. Zazu was crammed into Scar's mouth.

"Scar! Drop him."  
With his green eyes rolling, the lion released his hornbill snack, dropping him on the ground in a puddle of spittle.

"My! If it isn't my brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!"

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

"That was today? Oh I feel awful... it must have, slipped my mind."  
Said Scar, raking his claws down a rock wall in a loud scratching motion as he spoke.

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the kings brother, you should have been first in line!"  
Said Zazu, now perched safely on Mufasa's shoulder.

"I was first in line... Until the little hairball was born."

"That "hairball" is my son. And your future king!"  
Shouted Mufasa in frustration.

"Oh, I'll practice my courtesy.."  
Scar summoned a girly, slimy voice of condescension.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar!"  
Mufasa was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Oh, no Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."  
Scar meant it too, he only wanted respect. Damned me the throne! But to little to late, Scar was going for it all now- and Mufasa better watch that monster closely.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"  
Mufasa always had a short temper, and here it blew.

"Temper, temper.. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."  
Said Scar, assuming a baby voice and pushing his brother away.

"Pity! Why not?" Chimed in Zazu again, sounding annoyed. There is nothing more Zazu wouldn't like to see then for Scar to be beaten around a little.

"Well, as far as brains go. I have the lion's share, of when it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool..."  
Scar walked away, heading to meet his hyena friends.

Enters the elephant graveyard, the hyenas howled at his sight, happy to see him.

"It's time boys, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, come here! I have a plan..."

* * *

Interesting right? Hun and Nala are still buns in the oven, and little Simba is here! Lt the first TLK movie begin! Sadly though, we won't be following Simba, well be following Scar through the first movie, the part that wasn't explained. Get ready, because Zira and Kukuza are only chapters away!

NOTE: schedule change, chapters will now be posted every FIFTH day.  
(Starting now, next chapter is Saturday)  
Come on guys, 5,000-6,000 word chapters every three days? I've got a life to tend to...  
Also, this story can't go to quick, The Second Love needs to catch up, and the two timelines are about to meet.

AND I'M SO SORRY I SAID 'AFRICAN YOLO' I PROMISE TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

What should the name be of Zuri & Jua's adopted cub be?  
(Give me a good one, and I'll make it so!)

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, as promised, chapter eleven of my new story!  
I hope you answered my chapter ten question, I really do read all the reviews and messages so please, Rate and Review for me!

New chapter posted every fifth day!  
Don't forget to read my related TLK fan fiction, The Second Love, new chapter posted every Friday!  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: DOWNEY**

* * *

Simba was now almost three weeks old, small and tender and handsome. Sarabi just loved him, what a son! His presence was welcome a million times over, he kept her busy and the sight of him made Mufasa smile. After being an individual for four and a half weeks, Simba was blessed with his mate Nala. Sarafina was excited to have a girl, and a beautiful one at that.

"She's gorgeous Sara! What will you name her?"  
Asked Sarabi, smiling down at the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. Simba too was looking at the little girl, curious to see his new friend.

"I want to name her Nala."

"Ooohhhh! That's such a precious name! She's brand new and gorgeous already Sara, you've done so well."

Sarafina laughed.  
"I haven't even started yet."  
The newest mother reached down with her muzzle, padding the small cub happily.

"How do you feel?"  
Asked Imara, who was still extremely pregnant.

"Sore, I can't even feel my backside. I suppose that's better then the claw description Sarabi was so kind to share."

"I'm glad you're feeling alright Sara."  
Replied Imara, looking down at the tiny Nala happily.

"Do you want to hold her? Nonsense! Of coarse you do!"  
Sarafina stood up, grabbing the tiny Nala by the nap of her neck and placing her between Imara's paws. Nala started to purr.  
It's a big deal when a lioness offers one of her cubs to another lioness. And Imara felt touched. Involved in something big and happy.

"She's so adorable."  
Said Imara, happy tears welling up in her pretty eyes. Nala was so light and creamy, and Imara's dark brown coat made for an excellent contrast. Her front paws next to the creamy cub made her think of Zuri. His dark brown mane and sandy body, his creamy chest and inner thighs. Inner thighs she knew a little to well.  
Imara let a tear fall, dropping on Nala's nose and startling her just a little.

"I'm sorry little lady, these are happy tears."  
Said Imara looking down at the tiny cub, knowing soon she'd have one too, one hopefully just like Zuri. She couldn't be with him, it was a sad truth, she was the mistress, and the mistress never wins. In this case though, Imara won. She'd get a cub, a little piece of Zuri that she could raise and nurture. He wouldn't be there, but that wasn't his fault. He didn't even know she was pregnant, or sick for that one awful night.

"Imara, can I ask you a personnel question?"  
Asked Sarafina, taking Nala back and going over to her seat. Imara gave her back willingly, sniffling back her tears and smiling.

"Zuri, you're sure he's the father?"  
Imara nodded her head yes, still smiling.

"Well... I mean, you obviously mated with Zuri."

"I miss him Sara. I really miss him. With Nala between my paws, our two fur colors remind me of him. I did mate with Zuri, what are you trying to say though?"  
Imara was smiling happily, she liked that in this pride she could say such things out loud and be proud of it.

"Well, to be blunt: how was he?"

"Like, mating wise, Sara! You don't have to answer that Imara."  
Said Sarabi in her most shocked voice, looking at her friend in surprise. Sarabi was admittedly curious, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

"I'll tell you, he's amazing."

"How big?"

"Sara!" Sarabi was again surprised and feeling a little awkward, but if Imara would say it, then whatever.

Imara's smile never faded.  
"He's bigger then you'd think, and he can go all day long."

"Sarabi, do you have anything to share?" Asked Sarafina, continuing her question for M rated knowledge.

"No!" Replied Sarabi angrily, blushing at the question.  
Sarafina glared at her, begging for a little something.

"Muffy isn't selfish, how about that?"

"Good. I'll tell you, the man I found, he was weird, but he was also one of those blondies."

"You found a blondie?"

"Yes! He was hot, free of charge too."

"Oh kings above Sara, you're awful."  
Said Sarabi, pretending to cover Simba's ears.

Two days later, Imara also gave birth.  
Her birth was incredibly smooth, feeling practically nothing.  
Two more days later she was up and doing normal things again.

"Imara, how do you feel?"  
Asked Sarabi, wondering who felt the most pain.

"Smooth, no pain, and look at my little girl!"  
The cub was cute alright, pretty, with a gorgeous little tuft of sandy fur on top of her head.

"She's gorgeous Imara."  
Sarafina smiled, happy to see that now they were all happy mothers.

"I want to name her Hun. When Zuri and I were talking about things he called me honey, and he loved the word so much he thought it would make a good cub name."

"Aw, Honey is such a cute name, I love it."  
Said Sarabi, Imara received smiles from both women.

Hun had been born a week ago, and in the oasis Jua and Zuri were thinking of a name for their new son. He was bouncing around, enjoying the land around him.

"Hey son, come here."  
Said Zuri motioning with his paw for the cub to come over to him.  
The little guy ran over to Jua instead, plowing into her chest with his head and sitting on her front leg, facing his father. Zuri felt jealous, he didn't know why- it's not like this kid was his competition, but the ratio of boys to girls had shifted, and admittedly he felt a little jealous. Jua saw this and took advantage of him.  
Reaching over, Zuri took the cub and placed him between his big brown paws, keeping him within his grasp.

"Jealous Zuri?"  
Said Jua, leaning over and kissing him behind the ear. Nipping him before she pulled back.

"You're going to get it tonight."

"I bet I will."  
Jua yawned, opening her mouth as big as it would go, turning on Zuri like a light switch. He moaned happily, leaning over and nipping her ear.

"You're so gonna get it."

"What's mommy gonna get?"  
Zuri nearly fell over he was so surprised, he completely forgot the cub was between his paws.

"Um, well... She's... Got a... Headache, and she needs to be comfortable."  
Zuri tensed, what a stupid excuse! Luckily this cub was young. He wouldn't remember.

"Oh, so what did you need daddy?"

"Exactly, son, you need to have a name."

Jua smiled.  
"I know what to name him."

"What mommy what!"

"I like Downey."

"Really?"  
Said Zuri, surprised she'd go for such a strange name.

"Yes!"  
Said Jua in response.

"I like it too!"  
Said the cub, happy to agree. He'd of agreed with anything.

"Not that I don't like it, but what will your nickname be?"

"So you like it?"  
Said Jua with a smile.

"Of coarse!"  
Jua leaned over, nipping his ear again, whispering as she nuzzled the side of his face and his mane.  
"You're going to get it real good now."  
Jua backed up, snapping her jaw together. Mating season was over, but she didn't care- anytime was a good time, and sneaking around the cub made it all the more exciting.

"How about for a nickname, I call you..."  
Zuri couldn't think of anything.  
"I like Downey, lets just kept it like that. Ok? Downey?"

"Alrighty! Thank you mommy & daddy."  
Downey hopped away, running off, out of sight to do cub things. Just as he disappeared, Jua pounced on Zuri, rolling him over onto his back and sitting on his chest.

"Aren't you creative! Downey! It's so perfect!" Said Zuri, chuckling as she stood over him.

"Thank you sexy, I hope you're not too tired tonight."  
Jua buried her face in his mane, practically choking him.

"You my dear, are needy."

"You love it."  
Jua kissed him on the nose, pressing her forehead against his and smiling, their eyes very close to each other, both beaming happily.

"Yes I do, and I love you."  
Their faces still pressed together, Jua took a left turn to crazy town.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Jua, I love you because you're sweet, you're honest, and best of all you love me back."

"Do you love Downey?"

"He's such a kid, I've got a family and I didn't even have to work for it."

"And I'm just as..."  
"Oh yes, I'd never forget something like that fact of adoption."

"I feel so dirty Zuri, since we found Downey, since mating season I've been acting like a fiend."

"You're not alone, I participate just as much as you."

"Ah! I love you! this split personality, you're sweet and fatherly, yet you're an absolute monster when we do it."

"You're not bad yourself gorgeous."  
Zuri sighed, thinking about something serious.

"What's wrong Zuri?"

Jua, I love you so much. I can't get it off my mind that I went and betrayed you like I..."

"Zuri..." Said Jua, trying to get him to calm down.

"No Jua! I made the biggest mistake of my life, I promised you I wasn't the kind of lion who messed around and look what I did. I'm just so sorry Jua. You deserve better, I'm trying to be good now but I just can't be as good as I was. I feel useless and broken."

Jua sighed.  
"Zuri, it was hard when you told me, but you told me. You felt obligated to tell me and that makes me feel loved. You care, you didn't want to hurt me, even though you did. Look Zuri, Imara's not a bad girl, she's not a stranger, she needed someone just as bad as I did."

Zuri smiled, a few tears falling from his eyes.  
"I'm just so sorry Jua, I should have never even went there, we should have just ran away together the second I found you."

Jua started to cry too, leaning into his body and holding his paw under hers tightly.  
"It's your fault Zuri, but we love each other and we're far away from that mess, we started over."

Just then, Downey came running around a rock with a small branch between his jaw, laden with berries.

"What's wrong daddy?"  
Asked the cub, seeing both of his new parents crying.

"Come here Downey."  
The cub walked over, sitting between Zuri's front paws happily, looking up at him with concern.

"You know... You know what mistakes are right?"  
Downey nodded his head.  
"Well, before I found you... I made a big mistake and I hurt your mother's feelings, what you need to know is that when you love someone, you need to stand by them."

"What did you do daddy?"

Zuri swallowed, smiling as tears continued to fall.  
"I didn't treat your mother like the queen that she is, I was selfish Downey."

"Mommy's a queen!"  
Said Downey, amazed his parents were king and queen.

Jua giggled, pulling back tears of her own.  
"Only here Downey, only here."

"I love you two, we'll all be happy out here, far away from any trouble."  
Said Zuri, kissing the top of Downey's tiny head.

"You're not mad at daddy are you?"  
Asked Downey with sad eyes, looking up at his mother.

"No son, I've forgiven him. He's a good king Downey, you're very fortunate to be here with us, we'll raise you the right way."  
Said Jua, smiling. She felt better about having cubs now, or at least one cub. She didn't have to do any of the work- the pregnancy, the birth, the nursing, Downey just lofted down out of the sky.

"Sometimes Downey, fools like me make silly mistakes, but nice people like your mommy overlook them."

Afternoon approached, and Zuri decided to bring Downey with him when he went hunting, leaving Jua all alone in the den. She rolled over onto her back, looking out the den's entrance upside down, watching the waterfall flow upwards.  
She was worried about Zuri.

"What am I going to do. He says he loves me... how much does he think about her? Does he love her? No! He loves me."  
Jua sighed, rolling over so she was right side up, walking slowly out of the den. She looked at her paws as they went, her digits spreading and retracting with each step. She arrived at the waters edge, looking down at the reflection of her face. Her sharp muzzle, the extra tufts of fur on her head and chest, her green eyes and sandy fur, her creamy underbody.

"Am I not pretty enough? Zuri is gorgeous, maybe I'm just not good enough for him."  
Jua sat down, dipping her paw in the water and swishing it around, her tail whipping from side to side as a sign of her concentration.

"Why would the world do this to me? Hang something so perfect in front of my muzzle, only to let someone else occupy his thoughts." Jua laughed. "At least I get to keep him, I get the family. Imara gets zip."  
Jua smiled, still looking at her reflection. She was beautiful, and she'd have to talk to Zuri again later. She told him he'd get to be all over her tonight, but maybe not anymore. They hadn't mated in months.

Out along the rim of the oasis, Zuri and Downey were stalking in the grasses, looking for prey while whispering to each other. Zuri stepped softly, and Downey followed his role.  
A short distance away, Zuri saw an antelope. It heard nothing until a startled Downey walked right into Zuri's leg. The antelope lifted its head, turning and running fiercely away.

"No!"  
Zuri ran after it at max speed, eventually catching up to it and pouncing, completing the kill. He was panting heavily, placing the meat on his back before he walked toward Downey.

"Are you alright Downey? Did you fall over?"

"I'm sorry dad, I tripped and I..."

"Don't worry son. Just be vigilant, you know?"

"Dad..."  
Downey looked down at his paws, feeling ashamed.

"Yes Downey?"

"Is it bad that I'm no good at hunting?"

Zuri picked up the cubs chin with his big brown paw. Smiling down at him, his auburn eyes glowed with hope and peace.  
"Downey, it's your first time, things happen. Besides, usually the girls do the hunting."

Zuri and Downey were walking back to the den, the young cub thinking about what his father had said.

"Why do you hunt if mommy is supposed to?"

Zuri laughed.  
"Because Downey, your mother is special to me, and I need to show her everyday that I love her."

"Why everyday daddy?"

"So she knows I do."

"Is it because of when you hurt mommy's feelings?"

Zuri frowned  
"Only a little son, the rest is because I want her to be comfortable. Life is hard on girls, and it's in our best interest to keep them happy."

"Why?"

"Us lions are dominant Downey. Go ahead and roar for me."  
Downey tried, squeaking as he did so. Zuri chuckled innocently.  
"You see that tree up there?" Zuri looked up at a tree full of resting birds.

"Yes."

"Watch me."  
Zuri looked up and roared as loud as he could, scaring off all of the birds- the dead antelope still on his back.

"That was amazing daddy!"

"One day, you'll be able to roar too."

They continued to walk, but Downey had more questions.  
"Why are lions domenenent?"  
Said Downey, trying to pronounce the word his father had used.

"We're strong Downey. Not to say your mother isn't, but we're normally stronger. It's out job- you and me- to protect her."

Zuri rounded into the oasis, Downey quick at his heels. He saw Jua sitting by the waters edge, he stopped momentarily, backing up and out of sight, taking Downey with him,

"What's wrong daddy?"  
Asked the slightly frightened cub.

"Downey, can you go get some pretty flowers? For your mother."

"How come mommy wants flowers?"

Zuri smiled.  
"You'll make her real happy."

"Ok!"  
That's all the little guy needed, and he was off.

"Don't go to far!"  
Shouted Zuri after the little guy, seeing his little legs bound around the grassy and lush oasis.  
Zuri backed up, continuing over to Jua. He dropped the meat where he always did, walking over to her and nestling his nose into her neck.

"I know Jua, I know..."  
Jua nuzzled back, her eyes closed.

"I'm pretty to you aren't I?"  
Asked Jua, still nuzzling him, he continued to nuzzle her, moving to sit by her side.

"You're gorgeous Jua, your pretty tufts of fur on your chest and head make you special, especially to me. Your soft sandy fur and that creamy underbelly. The fact that we both like the color orange. Of coarse I think your pretty, you're beautiful."

"Did you think... did you think Imara was prettier? Was that it?"

"Jua, I'm not saying Imara wasn't pretty, but you're so much more. I love you, I never told her I loved her, I only love you. I promise, you're my mate, we have something real."

"Do you think about her?"

"The only time she crosses my mind is when I'm regretting ever meeting her, when I'm thinking about how badly I hurt you. It tears me up Jua."

Downey came back quickly then, running over to them, he nearly fell into he water. He would have fallen if not for Zuri, holding out his paw and keeping Downey from tumbling into the cool and still water.

"I brought mommy flowers like you said daddy!"  
Jua smiled at Zuri, kissing him, and nuzzling him again.

"I care." Whispered Zuri as he nuzzled his mate.  
"I know, and I love you." Said Jua, nuzzling him back.

Jua pulled out, looking down at the pretty cub with flowers in his mouth. He walked around so he could be next to his mother, dropping the flowers near her paws.

"Thank you my sweet prince, they're lovely."  
Jua giggled at the sight of the dirty roots, which were still attached.

"Plant them Jua, I'll bet they'll grow."  
Said Zuri, also recognizing the roots. On the waters edge, Jua backed up slightly, carving a small whole in the dirt with her paw. Downey placed the roots in that whole, and Zuri reached over, moving the dirt back into place. Patting it down.

"Let's go and eat you two, foods ready."  
Zuri raised and eyebrow, looking over at the antelope. Jua turned her head to see the meat, waiting for them.  
"It's your favorite." Added Zuri, kissing her ear as he moved over to the food.

Once the three sat down, Downey tried to dig in, but was stopped by Zuri.  
"Manners Downey. Your mother ears first!"

"But daaaaad!"

"No buts! Remember what I told you?"

Downey sighed.  
"Mommy is more important then us."

"And?"

"Mommy needs to feel comfortable."

"And?"

"Mommy needs to be respected."

"Exactly! Good work son, I'll cut the meat up for you so you don't have to eat like a crazy lion."  
Zuri watched as Jua took her first bite. Smiling at him for teaching their son manners, and respect of women.

As Jua ate, Zuri cut up the meat for Downey with his claws, creating perfectly portioned little cubes of nourishment, giving them to his son.

"I can cut it up myself dad!"  
Said Downey, pretending to be angry. He wasn't, he was just being cute.

"Alright son, now go on and eat."  
The three sat. Eating in silence, occasional looking around.

"Was it easy to find one today Zuri?"

"It's getting better, I think the herds are moving more this way now for the water. It should be easier to get you antelope."

"I'm not picky Zuri."

"I know, but I want you to eat your favorite."

Jua blushed. She hadn't blushed in a while, her relationship was fine, but now this affair business was not only behind them, but Jua had the closure she needed. She'd never forget, but she could move on.

It wasn't dark yet, and Jua wanted to tire out Downey so he would sleep well.

"Downey, let's play a game."

"Really?! What game?!"  
He was incredibly excited, jumping up and down, a toothy grin on his face.

"It's called tag."

"Oh boy." Said Zuri, who was sitting off to the side.

"You know it?"  
Asked Jua to her mate, unaware he knew these kinds of things.

"Or coarse! I'd love to play."  
Said Zuri, making Downey smile even more.

"So how does it go?! How?! How?!"  
Downey jumped even higher.

"Well... I tag you like this" Jua tapped her son's shoulder "and now you try and tag me, or goof-lion over there."

"Ready?"  
Asked Zuri, crouching down sarcastically.

Until the sun set the three jumped around, laughing and playing tag. Bouncing like little kids. Jua loved it, she knew now that she had missed something. Zuri said he liked to play with cubs because it was fun, and he was right.

The sun was setting and the three entered the den, Zuri laid down first, Jua nestling up beside him and Downey also adding to the warm mass. After a few minutes, Downey was in a deep sleep, purring his little lion cub purr.

"Zuri?"

"Yes Jua?"

"Come on, he's asleep now."  
Jua went to stand up, but Zuri tensed his grip on her body, keeping her down.  
"Jua, I don't want to..."

"Zuri please! It's been months, don't you love me?"  
How could he say no. Zuri loved her, and now he was trapped, it was a good trap though, not one that would hurt him. They both stood up, walking on the tips of their paws outside the den.

They ascended the hill which led to the side of the waterfall, following a tight path Zuri had discovered which led to a small and dry cave- behind the wall of water itself.

"This is such a romantic place Zuri."

"It was made with lovers like us in mind."

Jua blushed, kissing Zuri softly.  
"Let's not make this physical Jua, I want to love you."

Jua smiled.  
"Your right Zuri, lets take it slow and be soft tonight."

"I love you."

"Take me."  
While their son slept far away, Zuri and Jua were in a different world. Loving each other the way love should feel. They were gone for hours, and after a long nights loving they opted to sleep behind the waterfall, not wanting to disturb Downey with their presence. The draping of water did well at masking noise, and from then on this would be where any form of love would take place between the two of them. It was hard to get at, and Downey would never find it. This was Zuri and Jua's special place.

~ Seven Months Later ~

Mufasa had been killed by a stampede, and Simba was also considered dead. Sarabi, Sarafina, Imara, Nala, Hun and the rest of the pride all grieve deeply for the lose of not only their king, but their beloved prince. Scar would be king now, and he gave quite the appointment speech. He was alright at first, but his inviting the hyenas into the pride lands scared everyone.  
The pride still had fresh memories of when King Ahadi died, at the apparent paws of hyenas no less. Scar was still widely believed to of taken no part in this death, as he was truly devastated (by his mother's death, but the pride considered his grief as being for both parents). Scar must have known something they did not, because their was no other reason he'd let them come into the pride lands. They were dirty, rude, crude and they over hunted.

This invitation to the hyenas proved to the pride that Scar's cub-hood was royally screwed up, and to an extent it was their fault. Nevertheless, they continued to hate him.

After a few weeks of having the hyenas in the pride lands, Scar decided he'd treat Imara to something special. Knowing that the hatred was behind them, Zuri could come black and be with his mate (or so Scar thought) and his daughter. He had ordered the hyenas to go and get him from the outlands. There was no one to retrieve.

"Scar, he's not there." Said Shenzi plainly.  
"Yeah! We looked all over the place. There's nobody out there!" Added Banzai.  
Ed nodded.

"How could this be! Zuri, oh where have you gone."  
Scar felt abandoned. Imara be damned, this rogue had abandoned their friendship.

"He's not there Scar."

"I understand, leave me."  
The hyenas walked away then, heading off to do whatever they normally did- probably to taunt the lioness' and their cubs.

"Hey you little hair ball!"  
Yelled Shenzi to Nala.

"Pretty girl can't find her boyfriend?"  
Yelled Banzai back.  
Ed laughed.

Sarafina growled at the hyenas, but it was useless. They weren't scared of her.

"Kitty got a problem? Then go tell the king you slut!"  
Yelled Shenzi, walking away with her friends.

"Don't worry Nala, I've got you."  
Said Sarafina, trying to comfort her quivering daughter. She was bigger now, but fear made her small.

This kind of taunting went on everyday, and sometimes it got physical.  
On several occasions Nala was shaken up, same for Sarafina and Sarabi, but Imara and Hun tended to be left alone. It was especially Nala and Sarafina who were abused. Scar had asked specifically that the hyenas make their lives hell, and his bidding was done.

Scar was walking over to the three women, keeping his distance from Sarafina as he called for Imara.  
"Imara! Come here."

"Sara, can you watch over Hun for me?"

"I've got her."  
Said Sarafina, taking the girls nap in her mouth and moving Hun over between her paws with Nala.

"Thanks Sara, be good Hun."  
Hun nodded, nestling in with Nala between Sarafina's protective front paws.

Imara walked away, smiling back at her cub as she approached Scar, who had already begun walking away.

"How are you Scar?"  
Asked Imara innocently. She knew nothing about Scar's search for Zuri. It was a surprise. He didn't hold it against her that he didn't find him, nor did he suspect that Zuri had run off with Jua. Scar was simply inquiring where Zuri might be.

He hated a lot of people, but Imara was exempt from this hate. Mufasa wanted Imara sexually when he was young, and Imara avoided him for that reason. Scar thought her a friend because of the way she reacted to his brothers lust, not swooning over him and satisfying his disgusting needs, instead opting to stay away.

"I'm alright Imara, how's Honey?"

"She's doing fine, everyone is doing well, but those hyenas keep harassing Sara. Scar, can you ask them to stop?"

"I'll see Imara." Scar paused before he got to the point. "Imara, I sent some hyenas out to look for Zuri, since it's safe for him to come back now, but we couldn't find him. Do you know where he went?"

"I... He must be getting things settled before he comes back, he must of thought he had more time before you became king."

"What would he possibly be doing?"

"I don't know, he had a brother..."

Scar raised and eyebrow and smiled.  
"I see, he might be recruiting us more friends. I knew I liked Zuri, he's such a sweetheart."

"He is."  
Replied Imara dreamily. She knew he was never coming back.

"Thanks Imara. I guess we'll just have to wait it out. He'll show up when he's ready."

"Bye Scar."

"Enjoy your afternoon, and give Hun a kiss from me."

"Will do."  
Said Imara, walking away. Scar hated Sarafina and her love child with a burning passion, but he was truly happy near Imara. Not like a mate, no, never. Imara was for Zuri. He liked her like a friend, she had a cub who was super cute, and if he got on things that little girl could be his son's mate one day.

Scar watched as Imara walked out of sight, talking to himself.  
"Where can I find a woman for me..."

* * *

That's right, Scar is looking for a mate, to do nothing but create an heir and find love (if he can). I want you to know that Scar is a good lion, he just made a few few rash decisions, and was raised incorrectly, also put in an environment where people hated him. You'll see that he's a good guy who just makes bad decisions. Do you like Zuri and Jua? I made them nice and happy again, everything will work out between them... At least until Downey is a teenager ;)

Every chapter I'll post a question, and your answer will help me write the story!

Did Downey fix Jua & Zuri's relationship?

Post your answer in the comments section!

Didn't like the chapter? Constructive comments are welcome!  
Don't forget to follow, favorite, comment, message, whatever suits you!  
Thanks everyone!


End file.
